Passer inaperçus
by Marluuna
Summary: Suite de mon OS 'Un peu plus que ça'... Fic sur les DBSK, du JaeHo. Quand une nouvelle vient ranimer les soupçons de Micky...
1. Un scénario compromettant

**Mon OS d'il y a quelques jours _'Un peu plus que ça'_, était une sorte de test, parce que je voulais vraiment faire une fic sur eux pour certaines raisons (que je vous épargne au risque de passer pour une dangereuse fan hystérique XD). Alors ayé, je me lance finalement. Donc cette fic est la suite de l'OS susnommé, et on va dire qu'elle démarre environ une semaine après ce dernier, pour donner un ordre d'idée.**

**Je fais allusion (plus qu'allusion même) au Banju _'Dangerous love'_, que les DBSK ont tourné. Vous pouvez lire le résumé ici par exemple : _._ (bon moi ça m'a vraiment fait marrer cette histoire XD)**

**Un scénario compromettant**

C'était un matin à la base normal dans la maison que tous partageaient. Après une semaine avec un emploi du temps digne d'un ministre, ils avaient l'opportunité de ne commencer à travailler que l'après-midi d'après leur agent, alors la matinée serait des plus tranquilles. Depuis les supositions de Micky, supositions avortées de main de maître par les principaux concernés d'ailleurs, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, même s'il n'était pas toujours évident de sauver la face. Et particulièrement lorsque l'on vit tous sous le même toit. En tous cas, Micky et les autres semblaient définitivement détrompés. C'était bien parti pour durer, mais visiblement ce matin là donna de quoi réfléchir au plus soupçonneux des cinq... Et cela commença avec l'arrivée de Jaejoong en plein petit déjeuner tardif, lorsqu'il déboula dans la cuisine, revenant de la boîte aux lettres :

_Courrier, les enfants !_

_Ca raconte quoi ?_

_Facture... Facture... Ah, ça c'est pour toi... _fit le plus âgé en tendant une lettre à Junsu, puis à Changmin. _Et toi... Et là dedans, ce doit être nos scripts. Un exemplaire chacun._

_Ah super, j'étais impatient ! _S'exclama Junsu avec empressement.

_Bon et bien on va se lire ça tranquillement..._

En effet, ils allaient de nouveau tourner un petit banjun où chacun tiendrait son propre rôle. Ils avaient l'habitude et le procédé était plutôt plaisant. Qui plus est cela avait du succès, alors pourquoi se priver ? Le tournage de celui-ci commençerait d'ici quelques jours et une réunion aurait lieu dès l'après-midi, alors il allait falloir s'imprégner du scénario et apprendre correctement chacun ses répliques assez rapidement... Tandis que les quatre autres commencèrent à parcourir ça et là les premières pages, Jaejoong débarrassa la table, en premier lieu. Tout affairé qu'il était, il ne s'aperçut pas que quelques minutes plus tard à peine, quelques paires d'yeux quittèrent le script pour se regarder furtivement, interloqués. Ils se replongèrent dedans avec curiosité avant de se regarder de nouveau peu après, franchement amusés cette fois.

Le petit manège parvint finalement à Jaejoong, qui se dit que ça devait sûrement être quelque chose d'original, vu leurs têtes. Il lança un rapide regard interrogatif à Yunho qui lui sourit, mais un sourire assez gêné, celui qui disait plus ou moins : _« ça ne va pas te plaîre »_... Avant qu'il ne puisse demander de quoi il s'agissait, Micky craqua le premier :

_Enorme ! C'est énorme !_

_Ca pour un hasard... _murmura Changmin en se grattant la tête, perplexe.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Lis donc, maman. Mais assieds-toi d'abord, _s'amusa Micky en lui tendant sa liasse de feuilles.

_Ils me feraient peur, ces..._

Jaejoong s'interrompit net alors qu'il lut la ligne située juste sous le pouce de Micky. Il parcourut rapidement le paragraphe suivant en diagonale, inquiet. Nouveau coup d'oeil à Yunho, qui le gratifia d'un autre sourire un peu figé voulant dire : _« et si... »_, cette fois... Jaejoong sauta quelques pages jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur une autre scène du même genre que celle qu'il venait de lire. Désespéré, il murmura :

_Non... Non mais... non !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda très tranquillement Micky, qui était vraiment à la fête.

_Est-ce que l'un de vous le savait ?!_

_Comment voulais-tu qu'on le sache ?!C'est toi qui a ouvert l'enveloppe !_

_C'est marrant, ça apporterait presque des fondements à ta théorie de la semaine dernière... _remarqua Junsu.

_Ouais mais je pense que les scénaristes veulent jouer là-dessus, justement._

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Regardes la page après,_ ajouta Changmin, qui trouvait tout cela assez drôle aussi finalement.

_C'est fini oui ? _S'impatienta Jaejoong.

_Ne sois pas si outré... _tenta Yunho, histoire d'arrondir les angles. _C'est juste de la comédie, après tout. Et puis le manager ne nous aurait jamais laissé tourner dans quelque chose qui allait trop loin... Il ne doit pas y avoir de scènes trop..._

_Mais j'espère bien ! Tu me vois te tripoter devant tout le monde ?!_

_Ca veut dire que hors caméra, c'est pas dérangeant ? _Sifflota Micky.

_Je ne t'ai pas sonné !_

Presque furieux, Jaejoong quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre. La porte claqua, faisant sursauter Junsu et Changmin, qui n'aimaient pas trop le voir en colère. Yunho ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter dans le cas présent. Paraître excessivement détaché -chose qu'il était- n'était-il pas suspect ? Il faut dire aussi qu'une histoire de ce genre... Elle serait tombée la semaine dernière, c'était fichu : ils auraient eu Micky sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent. Le leader se plongea un instant dans le script en soupirant. L'histoire, pour ce qui les conçernait, était assez simple : Yunho montrait à Jaejoong une fanfic qu'il avait trouvé et qui les décrivait comme étant amoureux. Et par la suite, vu le comportement étrange de Yunho, Jaejoong se mettait à voir des sous-entendus partout et à penser qu'il l'était vraiment, ce qui entraînait visiblement pas mal de scènes cocasses.

Pas étonnant que Jaejoong ait vu rouge d'emblée. Outre le fait qu'ils avaient effectivement cette relation et qu'avec un scénario pareil ils auraient l'impression que la terre entière le saurait... Il y avait tout simplement le fait que Jaejoong était timide. Et avoir ce genre de scènes ne le comblait vraiment pas. Il se décida finalement à se lever pour aller le retrouver, histoire de le rassurer un peu...

_Cruel manque de tact, mon vieux... _chuchote Junsu à Micky, une fois le leader parti.

_Quoi ? Je trouve sa réaction bien excessive..._

_C'est normal... Il est timide et là il va devoir se surpasser... Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi encore. Ils t'ont dit que c'était non, alors laisses tomber._

_Oui oui..._

Yunho n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il le prenait comme un travail à faire avec tout ce que cela implique habituellement : de la concentration, le désir de bien faire, du travail et de la rigolade autant que possible. En plus, franchement... Il serait payé pour tenir Jaejoong dans ses bras et avoir l'air amoureux... Franchement il y avait pire comme punition, non ? C'était même plutôt une récompense, de son point de vue. Même si c'était tout de même risqué, mais cela il ne voulut pas y penser maintenant. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre en prenant sa voix de diplomate :

_Jae ? Je peux entrer ?_

_Bien sûr que oui._

_Tu sais que si tu te comportes comme ça, tu vas ruiner toute la mise en scène qu'on a collé à Micky ? _Fit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Je sais, désolé..._

Au cas où quelqu'un arriverait, Yunho se contenta de s'accroupir devant le lit et de presser le genou de Jaejoong, assis en tailleur dessus. Habituellement, les rôles étaient inversés : c'était lui, au sens un peu plus chaud, qui perdait parfois le contrôle. Et quand cela arrivait, la douceur mais aussi la grande fermeté de Jaejoong avaient tôt fait de le ramener. Quand c'était au tour du plus âgé de perdre un peu les pédales, Yunho se sentait un peu plus maladroit pour le recadrer. Alors il voulut le détendre un peu. En souriant, il murmura doucement :

_C'est si horrible que ça, de devoir avoir ce genre de scènes avec moi ?_

_Ne sois pas bête, la question n'est pas là, _répondit Jaejoong en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Tu as peur de quoi ? Je sais que tu es pudique, mais..._

_Non mais tu imagines si... _commença le jeune homme en baissant d'un ton, _si on joue trop bien ?_

_Ah ben tu es un modeste toi ! _S'esclaffa Yunho.

_Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça ! Mais si ces scènes font... vraies. Si on s'aperçoit qu'on ne joue pas ? _Demanda Jaejoong avec inquiétude.

_On n'est pas des comédiens à la base, donc on va devoir recommencer ces prises... Ca nous gonflera parfois et on fera de notre mieux, comme tout le monde. Si ces scènes paraîssent bonnes, on en concluera tout bêtement qu'on se débrouille bien, _répondit tranquillement Yunho._ Ca n'ira pas plus loin._

_Ouais, ben je le sens pas._

_Mon ange, tu voudrais bien te détendre un peu ? Si tu parais si contrarié, ça semblera suspect._

De toute façon, Yunho n'avait plus d'arguments. Et puis pour quelqu'un qui la semaine dernière encore en voyant la réaction de Micky, disait qu'ils étaient peut-être prêts à entendre la vérité... voilà que Jaejoong allait à fond dans l'autre sens : surtout ne pas se faire repérer. Normalement, c'était plutôt Yunho qui tenait ce genre de discours... Enfin cela dit, là il ne s'agissait pas que d'eux cinq mais de toute une équipe qui serait autour... C'était sans doute plus cela, que Jaejoong redoutait. Néanmoins il sembla enclin à se laisser convaincre :

_Ok... Promis..._

_J'aime mieux ça._

_Dans le fond, c'est pas si terrible... _songea Jaejoong en essayant de voir les choses autrement.

_Merci pour moi, _fit Yunho avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

_Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, _le rassura Jaejoong en caressant doucement sa joue.

_Mais oui... Allez on y retourne, on lit tout le scénario et puis... On répétera, _fit yunho en se levant.

_Des propositions indécentes, maintenant ? _Sourit Jaejoong.

_Ca, je peux t'assurer que ce que j'ai en tête n'est sûrement pas dans le script._

_C'est du joli... _sourit-il de plus belle.

Ils redescendirent retrouver les autres, qui s'étaient attaqués à une lecture un peu plus approfondie du scénario, chacun se concentrant sur ses scènes. Reprenant sa place autour de la table, Yunho encouragea son amant du regard, à la jouer fine cette fois. Calmé, Jaejoong avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Il toussota et s'assit à la droite de Changmin :

_Bon... Désolé. J'ai eu une attitude un peu idiote, je le reconnais._

_C'est pas grave... C'est pas forcément évident quand même_, répondit Changmin, conciliant. _Si je devais faire ça, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai._

_Merci pour moi..._ lança Yunho, feignant d'être vexé.

_Toi ou n'importe lequel d'entre vous,_ expliqua le plus jeune. _C'est 'faire semblant', je sais bien, mais quand même..._

_Ca se passera très bien,_ assura Junsu à l'attention du plus âgé du groupe.

_Mais oui,_ renchérit Micky avec sincérité. _Faut pas t'en faire. Tu devrais le prendre à la légère et au contraire, t'en amuser._

_Tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, c'est bête. On va bien s'amuser._

Et il le pensait, maintenant. Micky avait fortement envie de lui dire pour quelle raison il avait sûrement réagi de cette façon, mais cela dû se voir sur son visage puisque Junsu lui envoya un coup de pied dans la cheville pour le faire taire avant même qu'il ne commence. Et puis le silence s'installa, chacun prenant plaisir à découvrir de quoi son rôle serait exactement fait.


	2. Préparatifs

**Merci à vous, Feorn et Kaoru, pour vos commentaires :). En espérant que cette suite vous plaise :) !**

**Préparatifs**

Quelques heures plus, le repas terminé, ce furent toujours les mêmes qui rangèrent la maison tandis que les autres vaquèrent à leurs occupations. D'ici quelques heures voire minutes, leur agent se montrerait pour discuter un peu avec eux de la façon dont se déroulerait le tournage, ainsi que la promotion à venir. Changmin était confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon, la télé jouant devant lui en bruit de fond. Il s'était replongé dans le scénario et dans ses répliques tout particulièrement, l'air concentré, lorsque Micky s'installa à côté de lui :

_Encore en train de lire ?_

_Oui... Je ne suis pas très bon pour retenir tant de choses rapidement, tu le sais... Alors il faut vraiment que je m'y mette tout de suite._

_Tu es sérieux... comme toujours, cela dit._

_Hm... C'est quoi ces éclats de voix ? _Demanda soudainement le benjamin du groupe en captant de l'agitation du côté de la cuisine.

_Ca c'est Yunho qui se prend la raclée du siècle par Jaejoong... _déclara Micky en haussant les épaules.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il a échappé la sauce tomate par terre en rangeant le frigo. Alors que Jaejoong venait de laver la cuisine... Si tu veux mon avis, il est foutu._

_Il n'est pas un peu trop maniaque ?_

_Tu crois ? Bien vu ! _S'esclaffa Micky. _Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je vais te tenir compagnie si ça ne te dérange pas, parce que j'ai pas envie de me prendre une remarque par ricochet..._

Comme à son habitude, Micky exagérait -à peine- un tantinet les choses. Ce n'était pas non plus une bagarre effroyable avec projection de sang, qui se déroulait là. Juste que la fée du logis qu'était Jaejoong avait frôlé la syncope en voyant le beau carelage blanc devenir tout rouge alors qu'il venait à peine de ranger la serpillère. C'est un coup à tuer un maniaque, ce genre de choses ! D'ailleurs, Yunho s'était excusé platement aussitôt, sous peine de se voir privé de toutes sortes de choses que seules son amant pouvait faire... C'est qu'on ne rigolait pas, ici.

_Mais si je te dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Tu te doutes bien que j'ai pas eu envie de refaire la déco ! _S'exclama Yunho, se disant qu'heureusement qu'il était plus crédible et ferme comme leader qu'il ne l'était face à son amant.

_Mais j'en ai même sur le pantalon !_

_Et je suis désolé, je t'ai dit ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ?!_

Pendant l'échange un peu virulent, Junsu s'était discrètement glissé entre les deux, armé d'un torchon mouillé. Et il s'acharnait tant bien que mal à nettoyer la tache rouge-orange visible sur la cuisse gauche de Jaejoong, qui ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Yunho, par contre. Innocemment, Junsu répliqua :

_Ben je nettoie son pantalon, si ça peut t'éviter la mort..._

_Ne le tripote pas comme ça ! _S'agaça Yunho, malgré les regards insistants de Jaejoong.

_Mais... Y s'agit pas de ça, t'es malade ?!_

_Qui tripote qui ? _Intervint Micky, qui captait toujours les choses essentielles quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait dans la maison._Tu t'y mets aussi Junsu ? Décidémment, t'es un vrai bourreau des coeurs, toi ! _lança-t-il à l'adresse de Jaejoong.

_Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ? _Se désespéra ce dernier, qui voulait bien se renverser le saladier sur la tête, si ça pouvait le faire taire un peu.

_Je plaisantais ! Y va falloir te détendre un peu mon vieux, sinon les semaines de tournage à venir vont te sembler sans fin... _

Un point pour lui, égalité partout. L'air de rien, Micky retourna vaquer à ses occupations premières, à savoir déconcentrer Changmin en lui parlant sans interruption pendant qu'il lisait. Junsu lui emboîta le pas, les laissant tous les deux à leurs tâches et leurs humeurs difficiles à comprendre. Jaejoong reprit le torchon pour tenter de minimiser les dégâts, mais son amant s'en empara, l'air bougon :

_Laisse ça, je vais le faire._

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Cette remarque à Junsu... _

_J'y peux rien, tu as vu où il avait les mains ? _

_Ben oui, j'y étais je te rapelle. Tu deviens jaloux maintenant ?_

_Non, c'est juste que j'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche._

_Oui... Ce serait pas la définition de jaloux ça ?_ Minauda Jaejoong, très amusé tout à coup.

Oui bon... Yunho devait admettre que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Voire même plutôt juste. Cependant, l'air satisfait qu'avait maintenant Jaejoong le piqua au vif. Et puisqu'il l'avait cherché, Yunho ne se priva pas pour mettre en application la façon toute particulière et très personnelle qu'il avait de nettoyer une tâche sur un jean. Disons qu'à la fin, cela relevait plus de la caresse langoureuse et provocante qu'autre chose, ce qui fit rougir Jaejoong comme une pivoine. Il en oublia presque où ils étaient et le fait que leurs amis n'étaient qu'à une pièce d'intervalle, sur le coup... Mais il finit par se reprendre tout de même. Pour penser à autre chose, il demanda :

_Au fait, tu as lu l'histoire en entier ?_

_Oui... Ca peut être drôle._

_Oui, en fait. _

_Ah, tu y viens finalement ? _

_Oui... _concéda Jaejoong, sincèrement. _Ca a l'air amusant, même si..._

_Même si ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis assimilé à une fille ? _Se désespéra-t-il avec exagération, comme s'il parlait d'un drama horrible.

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu as lu le scénario ? Je suis une vraie fille, clairement._

_Ben oui, tu ne vois quand même pas Yunho le faire ? _Intervint Micky, qui devait forcément avoir placé des micros ici pour venir aussi vite dans ce genre de moments.

_Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?_

_Ca veut dire que si on t'appelle maman, c'est pas pour rien._

_Alors quoi ? _S'inquiéta sérieusement le plus âgé en regardant ses amis, les autres les ayant rejoint. _C'est ma façon de me tenir ? Ou ma coupe de cheveux ?... Pas mes fringues, quand même._

_Mais c'est rien... Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu aurais préféré être un mâle dominant ?_

_C'est pas possible de parler avec toi ! Apprends ton texte, plutôt !_

_C'est ce que je faisais, avant que tu ne nous fasses une crise d'identité sexuelle._

_Si l'un de vous rigole... _marmonna Jaejoong en souriant malgré lui à la boutade.

_Ca ne nous viendrait pas à l'idée,_ lança Changmin avec un taux de crédibilité zéro vu qu'il en pleurait presque de rire devant le tableau.

_Le petit devient taquin..._

_Ah ! Ca sonne !_

Junsu se dévoua pour aller ouvrir à celui qui devait probablement être leur agent, toujours ponctuel et arrivant à point nommé pour reconcentrer un peu tout le monde. C'est qu'aujourd'hui, entre les humeurs des uns et les boutades des autres, il fallait suivre... Il ouvrit, puisqu'il s'agissait effectivement du manager. Avec le temps, même s'il restait quelqu'un qu'ils respectaient et dont ils suivaient les directives sans broncher, ils avaient aussi appris à le connaître. Cet homme leur était tout dévoué et il leur falicitait grandement la tâche dès qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ami, relations de travail obligent, mais l'idée était là. Aussi, tous l'écoutèrent avec attention une fois les banalités d'usage échangées.

_Très bien, alors le tournage proprement dit commençera lundi prochain, soit dans une semaine. Pour cette semaine, trois choses : une conférence de presse demain pour parler de ce projet, mais j'y reviendrai plus en détail. Mercredi, rencontre avec le producteur et l'équipe afin de vous familiariser avec eux, on vous emmènera sur le lieu du tournage également. Et cela se répètera vendredi, une fois que vous aurez bien lu vos rôles, au cas où vous auriez des remarques à faire. Pour le moment, j'imagine que vous avez juste jeté un oeil à l'histoire... Y a-t-il déjà des choses que vous voudriez me dire ?_

_Simplement que nous sommes contents de le faire et que nous espérons être à la hauteur, _déclara Yunho au nom de tous.

_Je n'en doute pas. Je ne pourrai bien évidemment pas être présent chaque jour, mais néanmoins je serai là aussi souvent que possible... N'hésitez jamais si vous avez le moindre problème._

_On n'en attendait pas moins de vous._

_Pour cette conférence demain... Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? _Demanda changmin.

_Bien sûr, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis là._

Pendant un long moment et bien qu'ils en aient déjà parlé la veille, ils discutèrent de cette conférence ainsi que du tournage. Mais évidemment, la plupart des questions ne viendrait que lorsque le tournage aurait réellement débuté; pour l'heure, c'était encore trop abstrait pour voir clairement de quoi il allait retourner. Chacun écoutait avec attention pour ne pas perdre une information, tout étant bon à prendre. Mais au pire, ils savaient que Yunho enregistrait tout, sérieux qu'il était... Comme s'il allait l'oublier, l'agent se rappella finalement :

_J'y songe... Vos deux partenaires féminines, Changmin et Junsu... Vous pourrez les rencontrer dès que vous le souhaitez._

_Le plus tôt sera le mieux_, répondit aussitôt Junsu.

_Tu m'étonnes..._ persiffla Micky.

_Vas-y, développes._

_Oh pas besoin, je crois que ta réputation te précède, _fit Micky sur un ton explicite.

_Mais pas du tout, je..._

_Pour une fois, je suis de son avis... _intervint Jaejoong avec un grand sourire.

_Tout le monde est contre moi,_ bouda l'intéressé.

_Euh..._

_Dites, restons concentrés là... _lança Yunho, voyant que leur agent décrochait un peu.

_Merci. Donc je pensais à demain, puisqu'elles seront également présentes pour la conférence. Nous pourrions discuter après, pour que vous fassiez tous plus ample connaissance... Et spécialement vous deux, _ajouat-t-il en regardant Junsu et Changmin, _puisque vous tournerez la plupart du temps avec elles._

_Entendu, _acquiesça le plus jeune.

_Nous ferons également, probablement d'ici deux jours, les essais pour les costumes, même si cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes._

_Oui._

L'homme se tut et réfléchit un instant, voyant s'il n'oubliait rien sur ce chapitre. Mais il jugea que tout était dit. Il ne restait plus que lques points de détail à aborder, dont un qui lui fit prendre un instant de réflexion, comme s'il voulait choisir soigneusement ses mots avant de parler. Il regarda Jaejoong et Yunho, debout côte à côte contre la table, derrière les trois autres.

_Et... Pour vous deux... Rassurez-vous, l'équipe fera son possible pour vous mettre à l'aise. J'imagine que ce que l'on vous demande n'est pas évident, mais j'ai confiance. Vous vous entendez à merveille alors vous devriez vous en sortir..._

_Ne vous en faites pas, _assura Jaejoong.

_Oui, _renchérit le leader, _on va le prendre à la rigolade et tout ira bien._

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous et de votre professionnalisme. Mais si vous avez le moindre problème, surtout manifestez-le. Nous ne sommes pas à une prise près, j'imagine._

_Ca va aller tout seul ! _Assura Changmin.

_Mais oui, 'faut pas vous en faire comme ça, ce n'est rien du tout ! _Fit Junsu.

_On les encouragera !_

_'Pitié...', _pensa Jaejoong en entendant Micky ajouter cette ultime phrase. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que quand ils ne tourneraient pas eux-mêmes, ils ne se priveraient pas pour être sur le plateau lorsque ce serait à lui et à Yunho de jouer... Micky allait faire de leurs vies un enfer, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute là-dessus. Peut-être... Est-ce que ça n'était pas le moment pour leur dire ? De son côté, il n'y avait pas réellement de problème, puisque cette réaction de recul qu'il avait eu en lisant le scénario, était due plus à l'équipe qu'il yaurait autour, qu'à ses amis en eux-mêmes. Même quand Micky avait failli les pincer il y avait quelques jours de cela, certes il s'était sentit gêné, mais sur un mot de Yunho, il lui aurait tout avoué. Non, cela tenait vraiment au leader. Les deux ou trois fois où ils en avaient parlé, soit le leader évitait le sujet, soit il plaisantait en disant que c'était plus drôle et tranquille ainsi. Sans doute, mais c'était déjà compliqué... Dès qu'ils auraient un moment à eux, le plus âgé de la bande se promit de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Après tout, mentir à leurs amis en plus d'être épuisant parfois, ce n'était pas très sain... Les choses seraient tellement plus simples s'ils pouvaient agir normalement ne serait-ce que chez eux. Il fallait déjà se cacher de tout le monde, alors le fait que cela continue même dans l'endroit où ils étaient censés être à l'abri, c'était tout de même...

_Jae' ? Allo ? Tu me reçois ?_

_Comment ? _Se réveilla l'interpellé en voyant Yunho frapper ses mains devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir. _Pardon, je n'ai pas suivi..._

_Franchement... A quoi tu pensais ?_

_A rien... Rien d'important. Désolé, _fit-il à l'attention de leur agent, _vous disiez ?_

_Je disais que bien que tu n'aies pas de scène avec elle, l'une de ces deux jeunes femmes t'admire beaucoup, visiblement. Alors demain, je compte aussi sur toi pour être aimable et attentif..._

_Euh... _bafouilla Jaejoong, prit au dépourvu et sentant le regard de Yunho qui était tout sauf tendre, cette fois. _Bien sûr. Oui oui, comptez sur moi._

_Parfait. Et bien je crois que tout est dit... Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et je vous dis à demain ?_

_D'accord._

_C'est bien notre veine... _marmonna Junsu une fois qu'il l'eut raccompagné. _On a la chance de tourner avec deux jolies filles, et il faut que l'une soit déjà bloquée sur Jaejoong..._

_Pas possible, tu ne penses qu'à ça toi ! _S'exclama Changmin, amusé cependant. _Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon, ils ne se croiseront que rarement._

_'Y a intérêt, _grogna Yunho qui avait attiré son amant en retrait, vers l'escalier.

_Oh s'il te plaît... Tu vois le mal partout._

_C'est toi qui provoque tout ça, _murmura Yunho en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, le regardant avec envie.

_Je vois mal comment : j'ai rien fait, _bafouilla l'androgyne, perturbé par leur proximité, _je ne la connais même pas._

_Oui, mais tu es superbe. Ca suffit._

_Moins fort,_ chuchota Jaejoong. _A moins que tu ne souhaites être entendu ?_

_T'as raison, _fit aussitôt Yunho en le lâchant, _il faut vraiment que je me surveille._

Voilà une bonne occasion à ne pas laisser passer ! Jaejoong sauta dessus immédiatement, cette idée le travaillant vraiment. Yunho s'était déjà reconstitué l'attitude qu'il avait avec lui en public : un visage juste amical, se tenant à bonne distance... Quelque part, cela lui faisait un peu mal. Jaejoong avait le sentiment d'être comme un étranger. Il n'y avait plus cette incroyable tendresse que Yunho avait dans les yeux quand ils étaient seuls... Personne ne se doutait probablement que leur intraitable leader puisse avoir un air aussi doux. Et c'était dommage, car ce Yunho là aussi, les autres l'auraient adoré. Il le fixa un instant et avec un certain tact, il murmura en réponse :

_Ca ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais. Et je suis bien sûr que eux non plus._

_On n'en sait rien. Bon, je vais m'entraîner un peu ! _lança gaiement Yunho.

_Tu n'as pas envie qu'on en parle cinq minutes ?_

_De quoi ? _Continua Yunho, sur le même ton léger. _Mais non, tout est dit. On se voit plus tard. Bye mon ange !_

_Bye..._

Bon... Soit il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre... Soit il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Jaejoong insistait. Le chanteur soupira et rejoignit les autres dans la salle, se disant que après tout, peut-être que son amant avait raison et que leur secret n'appartenait qu'à eux, pourquoi pas ? Il se posait sûrement trop de questions.


	3. Tentation

**Merci à vous trois, je suis vraiment contente que cette nouvelle fic vous plaîse ! :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 3 :)**

**Tentation**

La conférence de presse fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnel. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'habitude du concept. Ils savaient quoi dire et improviser au gré des questions posées n'était généralement pas un problème. Et puis les questions se limitèrent au tournage les trois quarts du temps, évitant ainsi les questions basiques sur leurs vie et leurs goûts dans tel ou tel domaine... Cela faisait partie du jeu, mais c'était parfois d'un ennui mortal. Une fois l'exercice fini, un pot fut organisé dans une autre salle, afin de faire connaissance avec le réalisateur et les divers acteurs, même s'ils ne seraient pas nombreux au final en dehors d'eux cinq. Bonne ambiance, là aussi. Mais bien vite, l'on put constater l'absence de deux personnes. Il était possible de les retrouver plus loin, dans les toilettes des hommes. L'un plaqué contre la porte d'une cabine, l'autre le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements, avec tout de même un oeil vers la porte, paré à réagir à toute venue impromptue.

_C'est pas raisonnable du tout..._

_Entres là-dedans, _fit Yunho en poussant alors son amant dans la cabine.

_On pourrait nous entendre..._

_Alors il faut que je m'assure que tu garderas le silence._

Le sourire perfide qu'il avait en disait long. Yunho s'empara avidemment des lèvres de cette tentation ambulante qu'était son amant. Ses dents se refermèrent doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure, geste à la fois tendre et qui appellait à bien plus, et qui envoya promener la conscience de l'androgyne en une seconde. Les mains se perdirent sous les vêtements et bientôt, les respirations se firent un peu plus bruyantes. L'endroit n'était pas idéal, mais faute de mieux... Enfin pour ce soir, rien ne se passerait puisqu'une voix -celle de Junsu- s'éleva soudainement :

_Yunho ? Tu es là ?_

_Euh je... _marmonna l'interpellé en quittant la bouche de Jaejoong à regrets. _Oui !_

_Y a un souci ? Ca fait un moment que tu es là..._

_C'est pas vrai, il me chronomètre ou quoi ? _Murmura-t-il tout bas, faisant rire silencieusement son amant. _Euh non... Non, non, j'arrive ! _lança-t-il plus fort.

_Ok. Tu ne saurais pas où est passé Jaejoong ?_

_Non, comment je le saurais ?_

_C'est juste que j'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus._

_La main, la main... Il les pose déjà suffisement n'importe où, lui._

Cet ultime grognement prononcé le plus bas possible amusa beaucoup Jaejoong, qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire franchement et ainsi trahir sa présence. Junsu était en effet réputé pour être très tactile, dès lors qu'il appréciait quelqu'un. Les quatre autres subissaient souvent ses marques d'affection très personnelles, d'où la réflexion de Yunho. Ce dernier soupira. Leur ami ne le savait bien évidemment pas, mais il arrivait au mauvais moment. Quoique cinq minutes plus tard, et c'était raté pour la discrétion, donc ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal finalement. Il remit ses vêtements en ordre tandis que Junsu lança :

_Bon, je t'attends._

_Je te rejoins, vas-y._

_Ok..._

Les pas de Junsu s'éloignèrent et l'on entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Et les deux fautifs poussèrent un même soupir de soulagement. C'était moins une, vraiment. D'un autre côté, c'était aussi leur faute : ils n'avaient qu'à se contrôler un peu mieux et éviter ce genre de choses dans ces endroits emplis de monde, où on pouvait les coincer à tout moment. Mais le temps qui leur était imparti était toujours dur à trouver... Alors quand ils en avaient l'occasion, ils réfléchissaient rarement.

_Très bien, alors j'y vais et toi tu réapparais d'ici 5 minutes, ok ? _Murmura Yunho.

_Oui..._

_Et plus tard, on se trouvera un moment pour finir ce qu'on a commencé... _ajouta-t-il en déposant de longs baisers dans son cou.

_Des promesses, toujours des promesses..._

_Je t'adore... _

Et l'instant d'après, Yunho sortait, le plus naturellement possible. Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Jaejoong pour reprendre ses esprits. Dès que les mains de son amant se posaient sur lui, il virait au rouge écrevisse et il ne contrôlait plus rien, donc forcément... D'autant que là, la frustration était grande. En même temps, ils étaient toujours interrompus, alors cela devenait une habitude... Il attendit quelques instants avant de sortir à son tour. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, remit ses cheveux en ordre rapidement, et il réapparu comme si de rien n'était au milieu de tout le monde. Il pensait s'être fondu dans la masse, mais Junsu lui fondit dessus, étonné :

_Ah te voilà ! Tu étais passé où ?_

_Ben... J'étais là, pas loin..._

_Ah ? Bon... Je te cherchais pour te présenter Sae, _fit-il en lui désignant sa partenaire féminine.

_Mais je connais._

_Oui enfin, te la présenter... Mieux que ça, quoi._

_Ah oui... Oui... _

A part son nom et son rôle, juste avant la conférence, il n'en savait pas davantage. Et ce moment était là pour cela justement : faire connaissance. Jaejoong alla donc voir la jeune fille en question, puisqu'il l'avait promis à leur agent et que de toute façon, il n'allait pas rester dans son coin tout le temps. Il l'avait cherché du regard un bref instant, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Pourtant, Yunho était au fond de la pièce, un verre à la main et Micky à côté de lui. Tous deux observaient Jaejoong en pleine discussion avec Sae.

_La demoiselle a demandé après lui toutes les minutes, _commenta Micky,_ amusé. Une vraie fan._

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui. Je crois que malheureusement, Junsu va trouver porte close. Enfin, leurs relations peuvent changer, en tournant ensemble._

_Oui, vas savoir,_ répondit Yunho du bout des lèvres, qui ne tenait pas vraiment à parler de cette fille.

_Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, ce que je dis..._

_Excuse-moi, je pensais à un truc. Mais tiens, où est Changmin ?_

_Devines. Au buffet, tiens._

Changement de sujet réussi, un point pour Yunho. Après avoir vérifié que le plus jeune était effectivement au buffet -ce qui n'étonnait personne-, le leader reporta son attention sur le trio Junso-Sae-Jaejoong. Malgré la présence d'une tierce personne, tout cela ne lui plaîsait pas trop. Il faut dire que Sae battait des cils à tout rompre et dévorait Jaejoong du regard. Certes, c'était une réaction normale lorsque l'on rencontre quelqu'un que l'on admire, mais enfin... Cela l'agaça. Et il se trouva un peu bête de ressentir cela, d'ailleurs. Impatienté, il posa son verre et lança :

_Bon, faudra pas trop traîner, demain on se lève._

_Il... il est 18h, grand chef... _remarqua Micky, surpris.

_Ah oui ? Ah ben on a le temps, donc, _répondit Yunho en reprenant son verre, du coup.

_Sans rire ? Mais où tu es, là ? Pas ici, en tous cas._

_Hm..._

Ce fut là que Yunho se rappella d'une chose. Depuis les débuts du groupe, il s'était lié avec Jaejoong automatiquement. Même si leur relation n'avait pris un nouveau tournant que plus récemment, ils avaient toujours été proches quoi qu'il en soit. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, très tactiles l'un envers l'autre, usant de surnoms et d'habitudes spécifiques l'un pour l'autre. Donc pas besoin de garder ses distances ou d'en faire trop, finalement. Cela ne choquerait personne qu'ils soient l'un à côté de l'autre et même qu'ils se prennent la main tout en parlant ou ce genre de choses, puisqu'ils le faisaient déjà avant. Ils se restraignaient parfois pour ne pas que cela dégénère, mais après tout... C'était lui qui ces derniers temps, n'osait plus trop. Mais c'était idiot, personne ne verrait la différence. Alors il alla rejoindre le petit groupe avec Micky, en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Jaejoong. Ce dernier parut surpris, mais ce fut une bonne surprise. Si Yunho se détendait, les choses seraient plus sympas.

Les discussions diverses allèrent bon train pendant un moment. Tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde, et même les timides faisaient un effort. Il faut dire que cela n'avair rien d'une grande fête pleine de gens différents. C'était petit, chose qui devait aider. Yunho laissa même de côté son début de jalousie -enfin lui ne l'aurait pas appellé comme cela- envers Sae, puisqu'il devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt sympathique. Il passait un bon moment et ne lâchait pas son amant des yeux, ils s'amusaient plutôt bien... C'est sans doute ce qui le rendit taquin, puisqu'il retrouva Jaejoong près du buffet, et il lui glissa rapidement à l'oreille :

_J'ai très envie de t'embrasser..._

_Comme ça ? _Demanda son aîné, en s'efforçant de ne pas réagir à cette provocation.

_Pourquoi, j'ai besoin d'une raison particulière ?_

_Absolument pas._

_Tu sais que ce soir, il n'y aura que nous à la maison ? _Murmura Yunho, visiblement ravi.

_Ah ? Comment ça se fait ?_

_Je l'ai appris par Changmin à l'instant... Ils ont tous une sortie de prévue. Normal en même temps, on va attaquer une période chargée, alors ils en profitent pour sortir un peu tant qu'ils le peuvent._

_Donc on sera tous les deux... _comprit Jaejoong, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Oh que oui._

_Vire-moi cette lueur lubrique dans ton regard, _le taquina-t-il, _ce n'est pas discret._

_Désolé. Mais la dernière fois où on a été seuls à la maison commence à dater... _

_C'est vrai..._

C'était rare, forcément. D'où le fait qu'avoir quelques moments d'intimité était un vrai casse-tête. Se retrouver au hasard d'une pièce, une ou deux minutes régulièrement pour voler un baiser à l'autre, c'était encore à peu près jouable... Mais certaines choses demandent plus de temps et bien souvent, trouver ne serait-ce qu'une heure à eux était compliqué. Bien sûr il y avait les nuits, mais ce n'était pas aussi beau que l'on pourrait le croire. Ils se retrouvaient quand la fatigue d'une rude journée ne les avait pas terrassé avant, mais la crainte d'être surpris, avec 3 paires d'oreilles non loin d'eux, était souvent assez forte pour dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors ils dormaient, l'un contre l'autre. Et Jaejoong, toujours le premier debout, traversait l'étage au petit matin pour regagner sa chambre.

Mais cette nuit, ils n'y aurait qu'eux. Le cadeau involontaire de leurs amis était donc inestimable. Après ce pot, chacun partit de son côté et eux rentrèrent chez eux, impatients d'y être. La porte d'entrée fut à peine ouverte, que Yunho se jeta sur son amant, un baiser brûlant pour tout argument.

_Enfin seuls._

_Et visiblement, tu ne veux pas en perdre une minute, _remarqua Jaejoong, la tête retournée par cet assaut.

_Pas toi ?_

_Ne sois pas bête, _murmura-t-il en le débarassant de sa veste, pour commencer. _J'ai cru que ce pot n'en finirait jamais._

_Attends, pas ici. On ne sait jamais._

Le leader l'arrêta, sachant bien qu'après, il ne serait plus possible de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il l'entraîna à l'étage, dans sa chambre et il claqua la porte derrière eux immédiatement. Là, ils seraient plus tranquilles. Au mieux, peut-être que les autres ne rentreraient pas de la nuit mais au pire, il y en aurait sûrement un au moins qui finirait par revenir d'ici quelques heures. Mais pas tout de suite, déjà. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux ici, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Un moment à eux, sans crainte d'être dérangés.

Alors petit à petit, vêtement par vêtement, commença un ballet des plus ennivrants et empressés entre les deux amants. Les mains glissaient délicatement sur une peau fraichement dévêtue, les lèvres cherchaient celles de l'autre, doucement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus d'ardeur et d'impatience... Bientôt, Jaejoong se retrouva allongé à plat ventre sur le lit de son amant, qui couvrait sa nuque de baisers qui incitaient à envoyer promener toute raison, si ce n'était pas déjà fait depuis longtemps. Il descendit un peu, s'amusa à jouer de sa langue sur les contours du tatouage de l'androgyne, puis descendit encore le long de son dos. Ce contact ne fit qu'augmenter le désir du plus âgé, qui serrait le drap ou l'oreiller entre ses mains. Il avait bien compris où Yunho voulait en venir : il faisait durer le plaisir exprès, comme toujours dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais cette fois, était-ce particulièrement cruel ou bien Jaejoong avait-il juste très envie de lui ?

_Yunho..._

_Un peu de patience... _s'amusa-t-il. _On a tout le temps... _

_Oui, mais..._

Mais Yunho était bien décidé à prolonger le moment, peu importe ce que Jaejoong disait... Il embrassa le creux de ses reins et fit remonter ses mains le long de son dos en le frôlant simplement. Il entendait la respiration de son amant se faire un peu moins discrète qu'en temps normal, et cela le fit sourire. Tout était tentant, chez lui. Quoi que l'on regarde, cela incitait à vouloir le voir de plus près. Ici, Yunho contemplait son dos, musclé juste ce qu'il fallait, sa nuque qui appellait à laisser traîner sa bouche dessus... Tout était à en perdre la tête. Bientôt, il fut pris à son propre piège, incapable de laisser traîner davantage les choses.

Il se pencha jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille de son amant, qu'il lècha tendrement avant de demander :

_Tu es prêt ?_

_Je n'attends que ça..._ murmura Jaejoong, déjà la tête dans les étoiles.

Peu importe que maintenant, les habitudes soient là. Prendre soin de l'autre était une régle d'or. Aussi Yunho prit-il son temps pour le préparer, même si son amant n'aurait pas été contre plus d'impulsivité, maintenant. Et puis cela permit au leader de le faire mariner encore un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait. Et quand lui non plus ne pouvait plus attendre, il entra enfin en lui. C'était toujours le même plaisir, le même bonheur d'être simplement en lui et de pouvoir partager ces moments avec lui. Et ce n'était que le début. Immédiatement, Jaejoong gémit, entre le plaisir et une infime douleur. Mais elle passerait comme un rien, il le savait maintenant.

Et effectivement, au bout de quelques coups de rein, il ne put retenir des cris de pure extase, chacun inçitant Yunho à continuer sur cette voie. C'était sans doute la conséquences de la trop grande attente de cette journée et surtout de ces dernières minutes, mais Jaejoong ne pouvait plus penser, plus se retenir. Il ne pouvait qu'exprimer ce plaisir qu'il ressentait, que seul son amant pouvait lui procurer. Comment faisaient-ils, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ? Car là, il lui semblait que se contrôler soit une chose impossible. Fort heureusement, il pouvait se laisser aller. Malgré le brouillard qui passait devant ses yeux, il distingua la main de Yunho s'approcher de la sienne. Il la saisit et l'embrassa tendrement, juste dans la paume, ce qui fit trésaillir Yunho. Et puis Jaejoong entrêla leurs doigts fermements, et à chaque coup de rein, son amant put sentir une légère pression dans sa main.

Yunho se pencha de façon à caresser ses cheveux de son autre main, à frôler cette nuque tentatrice... Il lui semblait ne plus être capable de tenir bien longtemps, alors ses vas-et-viens furent plus rapides... Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bruit sec ne leur parvienne vaguement d'en bas. Jaejoong sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur pour demander :

_C'était quoi, ce bruit ?_

_A part toi, _fit Yunho non sans malice, _j'ai rien entendu._

_Si si..._

_Les mecs ? Vous êtes là ?_

_Merde ! _Souffla Yunho, qui se figea sur place. _On est cuits ! _

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_

C'était un peu la panique à bord. Yunho se retira mais resta sur lui, n'osant bouger. Par ailleurs, il ne se voyait pas rejoindre Changmin -car c'était lui- qu'i lentendait monter l'escalier... Il se ferait repérer en moins de deux.

_Ne dis rien, laisses-moi faire,_ chuchota-t-il avant d'appeller,_ plus fort : Changmin ?_

_Yunho ? T'es où ?_

_Dans ma chambre. Mais n'entres pas ! _S'écria le leader.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _

_Je euh... Je ne suis pas tout seul._

Yunho n'avait trouvé que cela. Ca n'étonnerait normalement pas plus que ça le cadet du groupe, et cela le dissuaderait de vouloir s'éterniser. Jaejoong arrêta presque de respirer, partagé entre tout un tas de sentiments divers, mais son cerveau refusant de se remettre en marche. Il tremblait encore du plaisir ressenti -et inassouvi-, et sentir Yunho sur lui ne l'aidait certainement pas à penser à autre chose...

_Oh. Désolé ! _S'écria Changmin, que l'on sentait gêné rien qu'à la voix. _Je ne fais que passer, j'ai oublié mon portable tout à l'heure, je repars aussitôt !_

Ce fut là que Jaejoong laissé échapper un bruit entre le gémissement et le petit cri, parce que Yunho avait bougé que l'excitation n'était pas complètement retombée. Le leader plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et, un peu paniqué, il chuchota :

_Mais chut, voyons._

_Si tu crois que c'est facile..._

_Jaejoong n'est pas là ? _Fit Changmin qui revenait de sa chambre. _Tu ne fais pas... ce que je pense avec lui pas loin, quand même ?_

_Mais non, pour qui tu me prends ? Il... est sortit. Une de ses soeurs était de passage en ville alors il passe la soirée avec elle, voilà._

_Ah d'accord. Désolé pour le dérangement, j'y vais !_

_Oui, à plus tard Changminnie !_

Yunho avait eu de l'esprit, sur ce coup là. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, signifiant le départ du plus jeune, il se détendit enfin. Quelle frousse ! Heureusement que ça avait été lui. Parce que avec Micky, s'en débarasser aurait été une autre paire de manches ! Jaejoong ôta sa main de devant sa bouche, histoire de pouvoir respirer librement. Mais pas vraiment coupé dans son élan, il l'embrassa doucement, signifiant son désir de reprendre les choses là où elles en étaient.

_Bon sang, c'était pas loin, _souffla Yunho, encore sous le choc.

_Oui..._

_J'ose même pas imaginer s'il était rentré..._

_Ca aurait été si terrible ?_

_Tu aurais envie d'être là, _marmonna Yunho avec une moue dégoûtée,_ alors que tes meilleurs amis sont en plein en train de..._

_Non, c'est vrai,_ reconnut l'androgyne.

_Bon._

_Dis, je ne veux pas m'imposer, mais si tu pouvais terminer ce que tu as commencé... Sinon je vais hurler._

_Pas patient ?_

_Pas dans ces conditions._

Pas contrariant, Yunho retrouva sans problèmes le contrôle de la situation. Certes l'interruption avait été violente, mais d'un certain point de vue, al situation avait été excitante. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à chacun pour retrouver cette envie qu'ils n'avaient jamais perdu d'ailleurs. Quelques caresses, quelques baisers, et Yunho le pénétra de nouveau, les replongeant tous deux dans leur monde. Jaejoong serrait le drap entre ses mains à mesure que son amant allait et venait plus rapidement. L'incident n'était déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir, et la chambre se remplit peu à peu des respirations haletantes, des prénoms prononcés dans un cri... Jusqu'à la libération, presque simultanée. Une dernière fois, leurs mains se serrèrent fortement avant de relâcher la pression lorsque Yunho se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de son amant. Ils étaient fatigués. Mais cela n'empêcha aucunement Jaejoong de se blottir contre le corps encore brûlant de son amant. Ce genre de moments était merveilleux. Et tellement rare, aussi.

_Hm... _soupira le leader avec satisfaction. _Quand je pense que je vais dormir avec toi toute la nuit..._

_Je retournerai dans ma chambre avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. Comme toujours._

_Oui... _

_Yunho... _murmura l'autre en effleurant sa joue de ses doigts._Tu ne veux pas qu'on leur dise ? Tu ne veux même pas en parler ?_

_Ca te tracasse, hein ? _Remarqua Yunho.

_J'aimerai juste que tu y penses. S'il te plaît..._

_Ok. Je te promets d'y réfléchir, _fit-il après un instant. _Ca te va ?_

_Oui, _murmura Jaejoong, radieux._ Merci._

_Je t'en prie. Je veux juste te rendre heureux._

_Tu y arrives très bien, _répondit Jaejoong avec douceur, avant de fermer les yeux pour se laisser aller à un sommeil qu'il espèrait plein de rêves.


	4. Premier jour

**Museelo, je suis d'autant plus touchée que tu lises alors, si c'est pas ton truc à la base :). **

**Merci aussi à Rukyoshu, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir :)**

**Premier jour**

Alors que le bus se rapprochait de sa destination, à l'intérieur, les comportements étaient divers. Finalement, ces quelques jours étaient passés assez vite et le jour J, celui du tournage, était enfin arrivé. Il y avait ceux qui le prenait calmement et étaient impatients de commencer, tels que Micky et Junsu, assis côte à côte, chacun un écouteur du mp3 dans l'oreille... Il y avait ceux qui attendaient de voir mais qui étaient plein de bonne volonté, comme Jaejoong et Yunho qui s'étaient mis au fond du bus. Et il y avait celui qui stressait parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne rien savoir. Un vrai lycéen un jour d'examen. Changmin au milieu de tout ce petit monde, lâcha enfin son script des yeux pour lancer à l'adresse de tout le monde et de personne à la fois :

_Dites... Vous le connaîssez votre texte, vous ?_

_Oui, ça va... _répondit Jaejoong.

_Pareil, _ajouta Junsu.

_Je suis cuit._

_T'as pas appris ? _Demanda Micky en venant squatter à côté de lui.

_Si, mais ça ne rentre pas bien..._

_Je te soufflerai._

_T'as raison, ça ne se verra pas du tout, _s'esclaffa Changmin.

_Oh moi ce que j'en disais..._

_De toute façon, aujourd'hui on va surtout répéter, y aller doucement... _tenta Yunho, histoire de déstresser un peu le plus jeune.

_Ah, on y est !_

C'était Changmin tout craché, ça. Il voulait tellement ne pas décevoir, ne pas ralentir, que la moindre faille dans le système était une vraie tragédie grecque, rien de moins. Alors qu'en plus, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire : il était très pro, travailleur et tout ce qui allait avec... Mais Yunho était persuadé qu'une fois dans le bain, le sérieux et le professionnalisme reviendraient à la charge et Changmin serait parfait.

A peine arrivés, tout le monde passa successivement à l'habillage et au maquillage, histoire d'être présentable. Pour aller plus vite et parce que les moyens n'étaient pas énormes, il y aurait deux plateaux. Ainsi l'on pourrait filmer deux scènes en même temps et réduire le temps de tournage. C'est ainsi que tandis que Micky, Junsu et Changmin allèrent à un endroit pour recueillir des explications, Yunho et Jaejoong se retrouvèrent sur un autre décor. Le réalisateur voulut directement faire un bout d'essai, mais à froid comme cela, Yunho n'était pas tellement partant. Il aurait largement préféré s'exercer un peu avant, mais il n'osa pas contredire ouvertement le réalisateur. En bougonnant, il alla se placer au fond de la pièce, vers son amant.

_Et pourquoi on commence par nous ? _

_Parce que c'est comme ça et ne discutes pas. _

_Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aujourd'hui ? _Murmura Yunho, qui décidemment le trouvait irrésistible dès lors qu'il se montrait ferme.

_Ca a dû t'échapper deux ou trois fois oui, mais ne te prives surtout pas..._

_Je sens que ce tournage va être génial..._

_Parce que tu tournes la majorité de tes scènes avec moi ?_

_Tu comprends vite._

Comme l'équipe s'agitait autour d'eux, Jaejoong se contenta d'un grand sourire en guise de réponse... Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter pour se faire comprendre par Yunho, de toute façon. Par contre, le fait est que leur enthousiasme déchanta bien vite, presque en un claquement de doigts. Ce tournage ne serait pas si 'génial' que cela, contrairement aux prédictions du leader... Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était bien plus dur que ce qu'ils croyaient. Déjà, ils eurent du mal à trouver le juste milieu puisque ces personnages étaient eux, mais sans l'être tout à fait non plus. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas être naturels, mais il ne fallait pas non plus être caricatural... L'équilibre, surtout lorsque l'on n'est pas acteur à la base, était dur à définir dans cet exercice. Au moins, cela leur apprit que pour le lendemain, il allait falloir s'y mettre à fond, et vite.

Et en dehors de cela... Non, décidemment ce ne serait pas si génial que cela, puisqu'il y avait le scénario d'une part, et leur vie d'autre part. Un scénario qui les destinait à être proches, physiquement proches une scène sur deux. Et la paranoïa s'installa dès cette première scène : _'si je mets ma main là, est-ce que ça suit le script ou n'est-ce pas un peu trop ? Si je fais comme ça, est-ce que ça se voit que je ne joue pas vraiment ?'_... Ce genre de questions assomma littéralement et ce Yunho dès les premières minutes. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si compliqué de joeur cette comédie sans se faire repérer... Bien sûr les remarques que le réalisateur leur faisait concernait uniquement leur jeu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque interruption, d'avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur dire.

_Très bien, _fit le réalisateur au bout d'un moment, l'essai étant concluant, _alors demain matin nous tournerons ici-même, mais demain soir nous filmerons en extérieur, la scène de la cabine téléphonique. Je vous le dis pour que vous vous y prépariez, car il risque de faire assez froid._

_Très bien._

_Voudriez-vous répéter ici, en attendant que vos camarades aient terminé ? Ce sera du temps de gagné, après tout. Et cela vous familiarisera avec le plateau._

_Oui, pourquoi pas,_ acquiesça Jaejoong.

Alors que le staff s'activait vers le matériel, Jaejoong et Yunho avaient récupéré un script et le lisaient au fond de la pièce, pour se rafraîchir la mémoire. Le sérieux était de mise, car après tout ils ignoraient comment leurs cmaarades s'en sortiraient dans les jours à venir, et ils ne voulaient pas être ceux qui retarderaient tout le monde. Surtout qu'apprendre des répliques étaient dans leurs cordes, donc ce serait bête de perdre du temps en se trompant bêtement. Mais en lisant en diagonale, chacun s'aperçut que de ce côté là, tout allait bien. Les yeux posés sur le scénario, Jaejoong murmura pensivement :

_Bon... Alors le truc, c'est qu'après cette réplique, je dois tomber et tu me rattrapes..._

_C'est ça, _acquiesça Yunho en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

_Seulement je ne vois pas comment je peux tomber de cette façon, et qu'après on soit face à face. Logiquement, je te tourne le dos..._

_Et ben... Tu n'as qu'à tomber en arrière._

_Oui mais en partant de là, c'est pas possible._

_Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! _Soupira le leader, qui ne se représentait absolument pas la scène de toute façon. _Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas envie de me tomber dans les bras, ce sera plus simple ! _Termina-t-il plus bas, en souriant.

_Tu veux bien rester concentré ? _Réprimanda Jaejoong, peu crédible toutefois.

_Alors arrête de me tenter !_

_Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !_

_Que tu crois ! Et dire qu'il faudra que j'attende patiemment que tout le monde daigne bien aller se coucher ce soir, pour te retrouver... C'est une éternité ! _

_Ca, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si on déploie ces ruses de sioux pour se voir... _lâcha tranquillement Jaejoong, jugeant que c'était assez bien placé.

_Encore avec ça ? Je croyais que c'était réglé._

_Si c'est ce que tu entends par « surtout n'en parlons pas et attendons que Jaejoong n'y pense plus », alors oui, c'était réglé._

_Mais tu m'en veux, on dirait ? _S'inquièta Yunho, redevenu sérieux.

_Non. Laisse tomber._

_Mon ange, je te..._

_... promets d'y penser, oui je sais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, _termina Jaejoong en regagnant le centre de la pièce, prêt à jouer la scène.

_Mais..._

_Oublies, c'est pas grave. Bon. Je crois que j'ai l'astuce. Prêt à me rattraper ? Je ne tiens pas à me trouver nez à nez avec le sol._

_T'inquiètes pas, je suis là._

Le vent se levait. Jaejoong avait ce fichu défaut d'encaisser sans broncher, de tout garder pour lui. Il disait que ce n'était pas grave, et il le pensait d'ailleurs.... Sauf que venait toujours un moment, à plus ou moins long terme, où il explosait. Et dans ces cas là, personne ne voulait être la cible de son mécontentement. Changmin en avait une peur bleue d'ailleurs. Mais avant que ce moment ne vienne, il y avait deux étapes. La première, quasimment indécelable, consistait pour lui à ne rien dire. A prendre sur lui et faire avec. La seconde, c'était le temps des remarques finement placées, sonnant un peu comme des avertissements ou mises en garde. Des indices laissant supposer que sa patience s'effritait plus ou moins vite. Yunho, en s'approchant de lui pour répéter, réalisa qu'il était dans l'étape deux, là. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Toute la question était de savoir combien de temps encore son amant resterait comme ça, à gentimment le prier de faire un effort ? Il ne serait peut-être pas idiot de se bouger avant d'avoir la réponse, non ?

Le leader se concentra de nouveau sur son rôle et il se plaça derrière Jaejoong, de façon à pouvoir le rattraper lorsqu'il tomberait. Le premier essai fut un succès, son bras se calla dans le dos de Jaejoong et bien que leurs postures ne leur permettent pas de tenir indéfiniment comme cela, c'était jouable. Ils étaient près, vraiment près. Et d'ailleurs Yunho avait eu le temsp de voir quelques instants auparavant, les derniers membres de l'équipe quitter ce plateau. Personne ? Et ils étaient près. Le leader déglutit. Dans un endroit fréquenté par du monde, c'était contraire à ses habitudes, mais... C'était tentant. Mais la voix de Micky lui fit lâcher tout. Le fil de ses pensées, comme Jaejoong.

_Si c'est pas mignon..._murmura le nouvel arrivant, les bras croisés et l'oeil rieur.

_Que... ?_

_Hé ! _S'exclama Jaejoong en se retrouva les fesses par terre.

_Oh pardon ! Je suis désolé, il m'a surpris ! _S'écria Yunho en s'agenouillant vers lui.

_Désolé Jae, c'était pas voulu ! _Intervint Micky, hilare.

_J'espère bien ! _Lâcha Jaejoong, souriant.

_Tu as mal ?_

_Je ne suis pas en sucre, vas ! _

_... dit-il en grimaçant... _termina Micky en se moquant ouvertement de leur aîné.

_Hé ho, le sarcasme ambulant ! Mets-la en sourdine, parce que c'est de ta faute si j'ai une fesse en moins._

_Mille excuses, chère mère._

Micky accompagna cette phrase d'une révérence exagérée et d'un ton des plus polis, qui ne permit à personne après cela de garder son sérieux. C'était peine perdue avec lui, il semblerait. Le seul qui se forçait un peu était Yunho. Tout cela le travaillait. Mais ces sensations qui le prenaient chaque fois qu'ils allaient se faire pincer, juste comme là avec l'arriver de Micky... Angoisse... Sensation désagréable... C'était un vrai réflexe, il ne se voyait pas du tout en train de leur dire... Mais d'un autre côté, il se devait d'y penser sérieusement et si jamais il ne changeait pas d'avis, il avait intérêt à avoir des arguments de poids, car il y en avait un ici qui risquerait fort de ne pas apprécier...

_Bon et vous en êtes où vous ? _Demanda-t-il à Micky, histoire de penser à autre chose.

_C'est bon pour nous... pour vous aussi, apparement._

_Oui..._

_Alors on plie bagage ?_

_Si tôt ? _Intervint Jaejoong après un regard à une horloge sur le mur opposé.

_Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter, parce que à mon avis on n'est pas prêt de repartir si tôt avant un moment..._

_Pas faux..._

_Dis donc toi, _fit Micky à leur leader_, c'est lui qui tombe et c'est toi qui n'a pas l'air bien. Un souci ?_

_Rien rien... Je suis sans doute un peu fatigué..._

_Ah d'accord... Ah voilà le petit !_

Changmin arrivait vers eux, suivi par Junsu. Tous les deux semblaient plutôt satisfaits, et probablement qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes pour eux, ce premier jour. Junsu tapota amicalement l'épaule de son camarade tout en lançant à l'adresse de tout le monde :

_Il s'en est sorti comme un chef !_

_Et ben voilà, logique ! Tu vois que tu avais tort de t'en faire ! _S'exclama Yunho, ravi.

_Oui..._

Sur le chemin du retour, l'on n'entendit pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Et pour cause : Micky, Junsu et Jaejoong dormaient à poings fermés. Si cette journée pourtant relativement cool les assomait déjà, les jours suivants seraient compliqués, pensa Yunho. En attendant, il s'était mis au fond du bus et il regardait par la fenêtre, histoire de s'occuper. Changmin, qui lui non plus ne dormait pas, s'était installé en cours de route à côté de lui. Tous les deux discutaient de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que, plus hésitant, le plus jeune ne se risque à aborder ce sujet qui le démangeait :

_Alors euh... Je peux te poser une question ?_

_Bien sûr, vas-y._

_Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous aies pas dit que tu avais quelqu'un ?_

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment tu... _paniqua Yunho, son coeur ratant un battemetn du même coup.

_Ben tu me l'as dit toi-même, l'autre soir..._

_L'autre s... Oh ! Ah oui ! Oui oui !_

Le soulagement fut tel que Yunho faillit ne rire nerveusement. Ce malentendu avait failli lui coûter cher. L'autre soir en effet, Changmin était arrivé à la maison au mauvais moment... Logique maintenant, qu'il s'imagine que le leader avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et partant de là, logique aussi qu'il s'étonne de ne jamais en avoir entendu parler. comme il était d'un naturel curieux, en plus, c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas abordé le sujet plus tôt... Prêt à mentir comme un arracheur de dents, Yunho se tourna un peu pour lui faire face, attendant la suite.

_Je ne dis pas que tu dois tout nous dire, hein, _s'empressa d'ajouter le plus jeune. _Mais c'est étonnant qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de cette personne._

_Oh c'est... compliqué._

_Tu dois galérer pour la voir._

_T'as même pas idée... _soupira le leader pensivement.

_Et euh... C'est du sérieux ?_

_Ca dépend de ce que tu veux dire par là..._

_Ben... Je sais pas moi, t'es amoureux ?_

Nous y voilà. Dévoré par la curiosité, Changmin ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Enfin, tant qu'il ne poserait pas LA question fatidique, à savoir_ « qui c'est ? »_, Yunho pouvait y aller franchement, non ? Son regard se posa deux sièges plus loin, sur la rangée de gauche, pile en diagonale... Là où son amant dormait paisiblement, la tête appuyé dans sa main... Il dût s'arracher à cette vision pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur, mais un sourire passa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il répondit timidement :

_Oui. Je crois que oui... Non, en fait j'en suis sûr._

_Oh. Cool... _murmura Changmin, notant son sérieux évident.

_Mais j'aimerai bien que tu le gardes pour toi. Tu veux bien ?_

_Ben pourquoi ?_

_Sans raisons. Juste que j'aime être discret. Ce serait bien que tu n'en parles pas aux autres, ok ?_

_Même pas à Jaejoong ? _S'étonna-t-il. _Tu lui dis tout, pourtant._

_Jae sait ce qu'il doit savoir. _

_Ok..._

Jolie pirouette. Et elle était suffisante, visiblement. Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge en plus. Cela faisait bizarre, de dire à voix haute qu'il l'aimait. Bon, Changmin n'avait aucune idée de la personne à laquelel il était fait allusion, mais quand même... C'était une sensation bizarre. Pas désagréable, au contraire même, mais étrange... Avant que Changmin n'imprime toutes les donénes et ne poursuive son interrogatoire, Yunho lança un autre sujet de conversation qui fort heureusement, fit renoncer son ami. Ainsi le trajet put-il se poursuivre dans un cadre plus détendu pour le leader...


	5. De l'eau dans le gaz

**Merci june ! J'espère que tu liras cette suite et que tu aimeras encore :) !**

**Lilys, ta review m'a fait particulièrement plaisir, tu le sais ? Alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir :). Et puis notre conversation m'a boosté pour cette fic à tel point que j'ai écris des pages et des pages d'une traite XD**

**De l'eau dans le gaz**

Après un bon moment, le bus stoppa dans une cour remplie de graviers, juste devant une grande maison. L'arrêt du véhicule réveilla instantanément les trois dormeurs qui de toute façon, n'avaient vu du trajet que le rose de leurs paupières. Chacun s'étira, se demandant même -pour Junsu, tout du moins- où il était l'espace d'un bref instant... Au fond du car, le leader avait fini par s'endormir lui aussi, et ne restait plus que Changmin qui tenait le coup finalement. Lorsqu'il vit leurs trois camarades se préparer à descendre et Yunho toujours somnolant, il le secoua légèrement, le réveillant aussitôt :

_Hm ?_

_On est arrivés._

_Ah oui, tiens._

Yunho bailla, s'étira longuement... Son sommeil ayant été court mais intense, il eut beaucoup de mal à se motiver pour bouger... Mais il remit son manteau et attrapa son sac à dos, s'apprêtant à descendre. Il était encore dans le flou et projetait déjà de poursuivre cette sieste dans sa chambre d'ici 5 minutes tout au plus, mais Changmin le réveilla complètement avec ce qui suivit :

_Hé ! Dis-moi un peu... _chuchota le plus jeune.

_Oui ?_

_Tu me la présenteras ?_

_Qui ça ?_

_Ta copine ! _

_Quoi ? _Chuchota Yunho, parfaitement réveillé maintenant. _Mais pourquoi ?_

_Ben, c'est intriguant quand même... Toi qui est normalement le dernier d'entre nous à avoir ce genre de préoccupations... Voilà que d'un coup, j'apprends que tu es casé, que c'est du solide apparement et qui plus est tu refuses d'en parler... Je sais que je suis curieux, mais même sans ça 'y a de quoi s'y intéresser..._

_Ecoutes, _commença Yunho en reprenant sa progression._ Laisses tomber, je te dis. C'est rien du tout, cette personne avec qui je suis. C'est pas sérieux, en fait. Pas du tout. Ca va passer. J'ai pas envie de dévoiler son identité pour certaines raisons, mais de toute façon tu ne la rencontreras jamais. D'accord ?_

Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Micky tout comme Junsu étaient encore trop endormis et trop loin pour pouvoir saisir quoi que ce soit de la conversation. Le mauvais côté, par contre... A peine acheva-t-il ces paroles, plus fort qui plus est, que Yunho se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait voulu décourager Changmin, mais ses paroles tout comme son ton pouvaient très bien être mal interprétés... Mais surtout... La seconde d'après, Jaejoong passa devant tout le monde, sans un regard au leader. Au passage, il bouscula Junsu qui l'appella sans succès, étonné qu'il était :

_Aie ! ... Jae ? Ca va pas ?_

_Merde ! _Lâcha Yunho entre ses dents, le regardant marcher d'un bon pas vers leur maison.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? _Demanda Micky, qui comme les autres, ne comprenait pas le comportement si soudain du plus âgé du groupe.

_J'en sais rien, _renchérit Junsu. _Il était pourtant de bonne humeur jusque là et tout à coup..._

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Yunho ne se posa pas mille et une questions sur son comportement, à savoir combien de minutes il était supposé attendre avant d'y aller et tout ça, pour que cela ne fasse pas trop empressé... Il lui fallut en fait deux secondes à peine, pour courir vers leur maison, dont Jaejoong avait déjà franchit le seuil. Après tout, quand Jaejoong n'allait pas bien, il était le premier à accourrir, il en avait toujours été ainsi, les autres ne s'en étonneraient donc pas... Et même sans ça ! Il venait de gaffer sérieusement, il fallait absolument rattraper le coup avant que Jaejoong ne cogite trop... Le leader grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage. Une seconde d'hésitation le prit devant la porte close de son amant. Mais il frappa finalement, et entra sans attendre la réponse.

Jaejoong était assis sur son lit, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés devant lui... Son manteau encore sur le dos et son sac sur le lit jeté à la va-vite, il fixait le mur droit devant lui. Rien qu'à son visage fermé, Yunho sentit que peu importe la façon dont il tournerait les choses dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, il allait en prendre pour son grade. Bon sang, pourquoi pouvait-il motiver tout le groupe dans n'importe quelle circonstance compliquée, et n'arrivait-il jamais à aligner deux mots face à lui quand la situation l'exigeait ? Il toussota, histoire de dire _« houhou, je suis là... »_, mais comme Jaejoong ne broncha pas, il se résolut à parler :

_Mon ange..._

_J'en ai marre que tu m'appelles comme ça chaque fois qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Ca ne marchera pas cette fois, _le coupa Jaejoong si froidement que Yunho en eut des frissons, sur le coup.

_Mais je..._

_Ce qui me rend complètement dingue, _lâcha-t-il finalement, _c'est que ta maladresse est touchante la plupart du temps, et je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas tant pour le « c'est pas sérieux » et tout ce qui va avec, que je t'en veux..._

_Je ne le pense pas ! _S'écria aussitôt Yunho. _Tu sais que j'ai dit ça juste pour..._

_J'espère. Ce n'était pas agréable à entendre, mais je sais pourquoi tu l'as dit. J'ai plus de mal avec ce que tu as dit après. Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de leur en parler, jamais ! Tu n'as même jamais voulu étudier la question. Tu aurais au moins pu avoir le cran de me le dire en face !_

_Mais tu ne veux pas discuter, tu veux directement me rallier à ton point de vue, avoues-le ! _S'agaça Yunho. _C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas en parler._

_Mais si à chaque fois qu'on pense différement, tu évites le sujet, alors tu veux me dire à quoi ça sert qu'on soit ensemble ? Sauf si bien sûr « ça va passer »._

_Arrêtes avec ça, c'est..._

_J'aimerai bien être seul, _le coupa le plus âgé en regardant de nouveau le mur.

_Jae, sois sérieux..._

_Je t'ai demandé de me laisser seul. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_

_Ca commence à me gonfler aussi, tes sautes d'humeur ! _Explosa le leader, furieux maintenant.

Il s'empressa de vider les lieux tout en claquant la porte, décidé à aller respirer un air un peu moins chargé d'hostilité. Donc cela exigeait une bonne distance, il fallait partir de la maison, sans cela il allait exploser. Il était tellement énervé qu'il se prit Micky en pleine figure, à peine fut-il sorti de la chambre. Convaincu qu'il y avait un souci, ce dernier avait été envoyé en éclaireur par les deux autres, afin de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

_Euh... Quelque chose ne va p..._

_Tout va bien ! J'ai pas faim, je sors me promener, m'attendez pas !_

_D'accord, ok, c'est toi qui vois... _fit prudemment Micky, diplomate dans l'âme.

_Encore heureux, ouais !_

_Pfff... _souffla Micky en le regardant dévaler les escaliers. _Jaejoong ? Je peux entrer ?_

_Ouais !_

_Pas mieux que l'autre... _marmonna-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre. _Salut... Y a un souci ?_

Micky n'avait plus vraiment envie de rire maintenant. Qu'il y ait un pépin, cela pouvait arriver. Après tout travailler et vivre ensemble incitait légèrement aux prises de tête... Mais là, comme il ne savait pas de quoi il était question, Micky avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. Jaejoong était furieux lui aussi. Néanmoins, il était pleinement conscient que Micky n'y était pour rien. Aussi prit-il sur lui pour lui faire un sourire et adopter un ton amical pour lui répondre :

_C'est rien. Un truc stupide... Tu sais comment c'est des fois, entre lui et moi..._

_Oui, ça faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas pris la tête..._

_En effet..._

_Je ne demanderai pas la raison, ça ne me regarde pas... Mais tu sais, quoi qu'il se soit passé... _commença le nouvel arrivant en s'asseyant sur le lit. _Ca va s'arranger. Si Yunho est en tort, alors ce n'était pas volontaire puisqu'il est bien incapable de vouloir te faire du mal... Et si c'est toi le fautif, alors il te pardonnera sans problèmes, parce que c'est toi. Ok ?_

_Merci... _sourit Jaejoong. _T'es gentil..._

_J'aime pas quand vous vous disputez. Ca fait bizarre... C'est comme si... Si vous deux ne vous entendiez plus, alors on ne pourrait plus être sûrs de rien... _murmura Micky, visiblement peiné par la situation.

Ce n'était pas le but, pourtant il fit sans le savoir, sérieusement cogiter Jaejoong. C'était l'image que l'on avait d'eux ? Deux personnes faites pour s'entendre, quel que soit le degré de leur relation ? Bien sûr, Jaejoong n'avait pas idée de la façon dont les autres les perçevaient, ni à quel point ce jeu de les appeler 'papa' et 'maman' reflétait pourtant bien une certaine réalité... Une partie de lui culpabilisa : peiner Micky et inquiéter les autres n'était pas dans ses projets... Mais aussi, comment réagir lorsque l'on entend la personne que l'on aime parler de vous comme d'une passade ? Même s'il y avait une raison à cela, Yunho l'avait dit sans sourciller. Et ça faisait un peu mal. Beaucoup, même. Il avait menti en disant qu'il savait et comprenait. Entendre cela faisait planer un fameux doute... Il se leva finalement dans le but de juste bouger, sans cela il allait vraiment avoir le cafard.

_Où tu vas ?_

_Dans le jardin... Après je ferai à manger._

_Arrête, t'as pas besoin. On va s'en charger, _assura Micky.

_Sûr ?_

_Certain. J'avais envie de cuisiner justement. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?_

_Peu importe... J'aime tout, tu le sais._

_Oui. _

Tandis que Micky allait faire un rapport aux deux membres restant -bien qu'au final, il n'avait pas appris grand chose-, Jaejoong décida d'aller faire quelques pas dans le jardin, donc. Vu le temps, l'orientation de leur maison et le fait que le jardin délaissé prenne des allures de forêt vierge ces temps-ci, il put s'asseoir au pied d'une haie, à l'abri des regards éventuels que l'on pouvait lui lancer depuis la maison. A part les voitures qui passaient de temps à autres non loin de là, il n'y avait aucun bruit véritable. Il put réfléchir. Le problème de Yunho, et il le savait bien, c'était que jusque là, il n'était sorti qu'avec des femmes. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant d'admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Et même aujourd'hui, le leader tenait à une certaine image de lui, qui l'empêchait de se montrer trop tendre ou trop démonstratif. Quand il l'était, il fallait absolument que cela tourne au jeu du chat et de la souris, comme pour dédramatiser un peu la situation, la rendre moins sérieuse. Jaejoong pensait qu'avec le temps, il s'assumerait un peu plus, mais ça n'en prenait pas le chemin...

Mais ne pensant comme cela, les paroles blessantes prononcées plus tôt par le leader dégonflaient un peu... Comment aurait-il pu dire autre chose ? Il n'allait pas étaler ses sentiments au visage de Changmin alors que ce n'était pas du tout son genre... C'était ainsi qu'était Yunho, alors Jaejoong ne devait pas songer à le changer. En pensant cela, il culpabilisa un peu. Il se leva, épousseta un peu la terre et l'herbe présentes sur son pantalon, et il reprit ses allées et venues dans le jardin. Tiens ? La nuit tombait... Déjà ? Tout occupé à contempler le ciel en tirant cette constatation, il ne s'aperçut pas d'une présence. Le leader était revenu et l'avait aperçu ici en rentrant. Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour le conduire vers la haie, histoire de ne pas être vus depuis la maison. Visiblement assez éprouvé, il déballa avant toute chose :

_Je suis vraiment un gros abruti d'espèrer que tu vas me pardonner ?_

_Si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que je le suis aussi, parce que tu me manquais déjà..._

_Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Et je n'aurais pas dû dire ça à Changmin,_ s'excusa Yunho avec force. _Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors j'ai pensé qu'il n'insisterait pas si je lui montrait que ce n'était pas sérieux. Ca n'avait aucun lien avec toi._

_Oui..._

_Non non, ne dis pas oui juste pour clore la discussion, parce que je sais que tu vas y penser, je te connais ! Regarde-moi, _fit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules._ Je ne le pensais pas, d'accord ? Pas une seule seconde. Tu me crois ?_

Il n'était pas du genre à se lancer dans de grandes déclarations ni des phrases à l'eau de rose, aussi ce genre de paroles avait-il son petit effet. Jaejoong ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité. Et comme il était bien incapable d'être rancunier, et encore moins avec lui, il s'empressa de lui sourire et d'affirmer :

_Oui. Désolé d'avoir douté._

_C'est rien, disons qu'on est quittes._

_Je t'aime._

_Et moi donc !_

Yunho l'embrassa, signifiant que l'orage était passé. Il avait sans doute besoin d'un peu plus de temps. C'était sans doute cela. Il n'avait pas tort en un sens : Jaejoong voulait le ralier à son point de vue, mais sans avoir auparavant tenté de comprendre le sien. Yunho avait ses raisons pour vouloir continuer à agir ainsi, pourquoi ne pas tenter de voir les choses comme lui ? Après tout cela ne lui avait pas posé de problème jusqu'à récemment, alors cela devrait pouvoir continuer, sans doute.


	6. Tout va pour le mieux

**Euh Museeloo ouais sûrement, mais tu sais moi dès qu'on parle maths ou sciences y a plus personne XD. J'essaie de poster rapidement mais en fait j'ai beau écrire beaucoup, après y reste la mise en forme et la plupart du temps j'écris les dialogues d'une traite, et y me reste à écrire les incises entre après en fait :)**

**SuperHeeSica merci encore pour ta review :) !**

**Tout va pour le mieux**

C'est drôle, parfois... Se disputer peut durer des heures, mais se réconcilier peut prendre trente secondes. Juste le temps d'un mot d'excuse et d'un baiser qui en disent assez long sur combien on est désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir fait l'effort nécessaire pour comprendre l'autre, ou d'avoir été un peu trop loin sans se soucier de ce que l'autre pouvait bien ressentir... Et le tour était joué. Bien sûr cela ne règle pas tous les conflits, mais sur le moment c'est juste assez. C'est du moins ce qu'ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite. Le problème n'était pas une affaire classée, chacun le savait bien, mais avec un peu de chance... Finalement, ils rentrèrent chez eux alors que Micky sortait, visiblement pour chercher Jaejoong puisqu'il s'écria en le voyant :

_Ah ben j'allais justement te... Yunho ! T'es rentré !_

_Apparement._

_Et euh... Ca va ? _Se risqua-t-il à demander.

_Bien, oui, _assura le leader avec un grand sourire.

_Tu as faim ?_

_Oh que oui !_

L'orage était définitivement passé, au grand soulagement de Micky qui les précéda et qui rassura Junsu et Changmin d'un seul regard en rentrant, avec une expression réjouie sur le visage. A vivre sous le même toit, ce n'était jamais drôle pour personne lorsqu'il y avait des tensions... Mais qui plus est, Jaejoong et Yunho avaient des façons de gérer totalement opposées, alors quand le problème était entre eux, c'était toujours assez angoissant... Changmin quitta donc le canapé pour mettre la table avec Micky et ainsi, il put lui demander tout bas :

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je l'ai vu passer en trombe tout à l'heure et maintenant..._

_Laisse tomber._

_Et même Jaejoong qui en descendant du bus tout à l'heure... _se rappela le plus jeune.

_Cherches pas à comprendre, je te dis._

_Ben oui, m'enfin si on m'explique pas... _se plaignit Changmin.

_Ah mais qu'il est pénible ! Assis ! Et manges !_

_T'es pas ma mère, d'abord ! _Bouda-t-il avec exagération.

_Elle est là ta mère, elle arrive !_

En soupirant juste pour la forme, Jaejoong se joignit à eux. Il avait ce regard disant à peu près _« mais vous allez me lâcher avec ça un jour, oui ? »_, mais comme une partie de lui s'en amusait voire même en avait besoin, ce reproche n'en était pas vraiment un et personne n'arrêterait pour autant. Et ainsi, chacun vint s'attabler pour un repas bien mérité. Et qui était bon, qui plus est. Le temps avait été orageux plus tôt, mais tout était reparti comme sur des roulettes, au grand soulagement des principaux intéressés comme de leurs camarades d'ailleurs. Bientôt, la discussion se reporta donc forcément sur le tournage, qui était quand même le centre des préoccupations de chacun en ce moment. D'autant que les impressions du premier jour devaient encore être partagées.

_Demain, c'est léger pour moi... _lança Micky en attaquant son dessert.

_Comment ça ?_

_Le tournage, je veux dire. Du coup, je vais pouvoir bien apprendre le reste de mon texte. J'aurais du temps._

_Ah... C'est pas mal ça, non ? _Fit Jaejoong.

_Oui. Et je pourrai venir vous voir jouer demain soir... _renchérit Micky sur un ton des plus sadiques.

_Chouette..._

_Caches ta joie !_

_Désolé._

Alors comme ça, Micky n'était venu au monde que pour lui rendre la vie dure voire impossible ? Bon, Jaejoong dramatisait sans doute un peu, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur les intentions de son ami : ne louper aucun détail de leur scène pour ensuite se moquer de lui en long, en large et en travers. Décidemment, ce tournage ne serait pas de tout repos. Histoire de partir sur autre chose, il sortit son portable de se poche sans autre réel but que celui de s'occuper deux secondes... et il constata un appel manqué, et assez récent qui plus est :

_Tiens, je ne l'ai pas entendu sonner. Et je ne connais pas le numéro._

_Fais voir ? _Proposa Yunho en tendant la main pour s'emparer du portable. _On sait jamais..._

_Tiens._

_Non, ça ne me dit rien non plus, _fit le leader avec une moue dubitative, en passant le téléphone à Micky.

_Ah, attends... _murmura ce dernier. _Oui c'est ça._

_C'est qui ?_

_Sae._

_Comment c'est possible ? _Demanda Jaejoong, étonné.

_Je lui ai peut-être un peu passé ton numéro..._

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_Ben j'en sais rien, elle me l'a demandé et j'ai pas osé dire non..._

_Ben vas-y, tu n'as qu'à le distribuer un peu partout dès qu'on te le demande, si tu veux... _grogna Jaejoong.

_Oh tout de suite..._

_C'est vrai quand même... _se risqua Yunho, qui aurait bien aimé dire sa façon de penser à Micky, qui prenait tout à la légère.

_Ca va, elle ne le mangera pas, enfin ! _

_Bon, je vais la rappeler._

_C'est nécessaire ? _Intervint encore le leader.

_On ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être important..._

_Ca j'en doute._

_C'est poli en tous cas, _insista Jaejoong, priant pour que son amant s'en tienne là, vu comment les trois autres les regardaient tour à tour comme s'ils suivaient un match de tennis.

_Pfff... Vraiment..._

_Yunho..._

_Ok ok..._

Jaejoong le remercia silencieusement. La jalousie, c'était sympa voire excitant, la plupart du temps. Mais seulement quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et pas à tout bout de champ. Il se leva pour s'isoler le temps de rapeller, mais tout en quittant la pièce, un étrange pressentiment le prit... Celui que cette jeune femme allait poser problème, à un moment donné ou à un autre. Quand bien même elle serait adorable -et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne le soit pas-, ça allait être un souci. Mais la politesse commandait de rappeller pour savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait, point barre. Et il n'y avait certainement pas là de quoi monter sur ses grands cheveux, tout leader que l'on soit. Donc il suivit son idée, sereinement.

Il revint un bon quart d'heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde était affalé dans le canapé et les fauteuils du salon.

_Tu reviens seulement ? _Demanda Changmin, curieux comme à son habitude. _Elle voulait quoi ?_

_Ben... Savoir si on pouvait déjeuner ensemble demain... _murmura Jaejoong en regardant la magnifique moquette qui était celle du salon, tant il n'osait croiser un regard en particulier.

_Sérieusement ? Elle a du cran ! _S'amusa Micky.

_Ben quoi, c'est pas toujours aux mêmes de prendre l'initative après tout, _commenta Changmin.

_Et t'as dit quoi ?_

_Ben... J'ai pas osé dire non... Elle a l'air gentille en plus. Ca ne te dérange pas, Junsu ?_

_J'ai le choix ?_

_Bien sûr que oui ! _S'emballa aussitôt Jaejoong. _Depuis quand je préfère aller déjeuner avec une femme au risque de m'embrouiller avec toi ?_

_Pas grave... _le rassura l'intéressé, touché. _Et puis j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! _Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

_C'est cool. Bon et bien je vais me coucher, je suis crevé. A demain !_

Il monta les marches sans attendre de réponse et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sans blague, il ne faisait rien de mal là ? Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne se sente pas à son aise ? C'était un peu par rapport à Junsu effectivement, qui avait émit l'hypothèse d'avoir des vues sur la jeune fille... Mais il savait que son ami lui faisait confiance, alors finalement ça n'était pas ça, le problème. Non, c'était bel et bien leur leader, silencieux mais dont il sentait le regard insistant sur lui. Pourtant, il avait d'autres amies qu'il voyait dès que possible, et Yunho ne disait rien. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas intérêt, il faisait encore ce qu'il voulait ! Mais toujours cette fichue impression que Sae allait être la cible du leader... Elle avait manifesté de l'intérêt pour Jaejoong avant même de le rencontrer, elle l'avait réitéré à la conférence et là... _'Bon, ça suffit, j'ai rien à me rapprocher !'_, décida-t-il, se trouvant tout à fait ridicule. Ayant fini de se préparer pour la nuit, il alla se coucher, appaisé maintenant. Les yeux clos, il sentait le sommeil le gagner peu à peu, mais le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrit rapidement le fit sortir de sa torpeur :

_Yunho ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Te dire bonne nuit comme il faut._

_Chouette alors..._

Le leader se pencha au-dessus de lui et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Un peu trop long pour n'être qu'un 'bonne nuit' d'ailleurs, au goût de l'androgyne... Il était même un peu possessif. Bingo. Croire que Yunho s'en contrefichait était juste une belle utopie. Alors il voulut crever l'abcès d'entrée de jeu. Il s'écarta sur le côté du lit pour permettre à Yunho se s'allonger à ses côtés, tout en murmurant :

_Ca ne te dérange pas que j'aille manger avec Sae demain ?_

_Non, tu fais ce que tu veux._

_Tu es jaloux._

_Mais non._

_Adorable._

_Oh ça va, _s'agaça le leader.

_Héhé..._

_Ca t'amuse de me rendre dingue ?_

_Sérieusement ? Plutôt, oui..._

_Démon..._

C'était plus fort que lui, Jaejoong n'avait pas su résister à l'envie de le titiller un peu. Au moins il avait joué franc jeu, c'était toujours ça de prit. Sauf que malgré l'heure et le reste, le leader avait l'air joueur, ce soir... Sa main se perdit sous le drap et s'aventura à un endroit stratégique, qui colora aussitôt les joues de Jaejoong d'un beau pourpre. Entre une multitude de baisers langoureux et cela, sa respiration se fit un rien plus haletante assez rapidement. Néanmoins la partie de son cerveau qui continuait de réfléchir, murmura :

_Ah... A... Attends, la porte est..._

_Fermée. J'y ai veillé en entrant._

_Tu... avais tout prévu..._

_Exactement, _se félicita Yunho.

_C'est pas prudent, ils sont là et..._

_Et bien il faudra se montrer très silencieux..._

Ce disant, il entreprit de débarasser Jaejoong de ce boxer qui selon lui, ne servait à rien dans le cas présent. Et ce dernier ne se débattit pas longtemps. Une partie de lui répétait que ce n'était pas prudent, mais elle ne faisait guère le poids face à la seconde, qui tentait déjà d'enlever le t-shirt du leader. Et la vitesse supérieure fut passée assez vite. Seulement...

Seulement dans le couloir, quelqu'un revenait de la salle de bain et passait devant la chambre à ce moment là. Quelqu'un qui s'arrêta en entendant des bruits assez difficiles à identifier, avec le bruit de la télé en bas, qui était assez fort et qui brouillait un peu les perceptions. Junsu haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent, et il redescendit retrouver ses deux autres camarades, visiblement en pleine discussion dans le salon. Constatant l'absence du leader parmi eux, il demanda :

_Ben il est où Yunho ?_

_Monté se coucher aussi,_ informa Changmin. _Dites sérieusement, c'était quoi le problème ? Quelqu'un sait pourquoi c'était tendu entre eux ?_

_Aucune idée, _répondit Junsu qui visiblement ne voulait pas spécialement savoir.

_Ca avait l'air relativement important. Parce que je vous promets que pour avoir parlé à Jaejoong après le clash, il avait l'air énervé... _se rappella Micky.

_Vu comment Yunho a quitté la maison, de toute façon..._

_Ma grand-mère et sa voisine ne fotn pas autant de commérages que vous ! _S'écria Junsu en s'asseyant entre eux. _Vous êtes si curieux..._

_Même sans ça, Junsu. C'est mieux de savoir, ça évite les gaffes à l'avenir._

_Ok, je suis d'accord. Mais ne fais pas comme si c'était ta seule motivation, _répondit-il à Micky.

_J'aime être informé, moi, _intervint Changmin, prenant ainsi la défense de son camarade.

_Sans blague. A part manger et faire des commérages, tu sais faire quoi d'autre dans la vie ?_

_C'est méchant ! _

_Tu l'as mérité ! _Lança Junsu, mort de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

Celui qui se réjouissait silencieusement, c'était en fin de compte Micky. Demain serait marrant. Il bosserait un minimum, et il aurait un sacré dossier pour pouvoir ennuyer Jaejoong. Car le connaissant, il y aurait de la scène coupée et de quoi faire un fameux bêtisier. Il était maladroit et la scène serait gênante. C'était impossible de manquer un truc pareil.


	7. Sur le plateau

**Hihi j'suis quand même bien contente que ça vous plaîse, cette petite fic ! :) Je commence à me familiariser avec les personnages en plus, donc ça m'éclate vraiment de l'écrire :). Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**Hum Lilys encore merci pour la remarque, je redoublerai d'attention ! XD. Je me dévergondes c'est vite dit... Tu veux bien être mon senseï, sur ce coup là ? XD. Et pendant que j'te tiens, je réitère mon avis positif (et même plus que ça) pour ton dernier OS (allez le lire, les gens !!) qui est absolument magnifique.**

**Sur le plateau**

_Coupez ! Elle est bonne, on la garde !_

_Enfin ! _S'écria aussitôt Micky en joignant les deux mains comme s'il voulait remercier le ciel.

_Désolé d'avoir été un mauvais partenaire... _murmura Jaejoong, confus.

_Mais non... Quand on a un fou rire qu'est-ce que tu veux, on n'y peut rien ! Et puis je n'étais pas mieux que toi en plus !_

_Content que ce soit finit, ceci dit !_

Après la sixième, il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où ils recommençaient cette fichue scène. Et dire qu'il avait redouté toute la matinée que Micky ne lui rende la vie impossible alors que c'était lui qui avait pourri tout le tournage ! Jaejoong avait eu un inexplicable fou rire -chose assez courante chez lui, du reste- dès la seconde prise. Et à partir de là, plus moyen d'en tirer quoi que ce soit de bon. Soit il craquait dès le début, soit à la fin, mais en tout cas pas moyen d'avoir une bonne scène un tant soit peu crédible. Il se sentait confus de faire perdre ainsi du temps à tout le monde mais c'était plus fort que lui, il en pleurait de rire, à force. Mais il avait réussi à se dominer et finalement, c'était enfin dans la boîte.

_Ca fait quelle heure là ?... Hola, bébé Changmin doit avoir faim ! _

_Fais voir ? _Fit Jaejoong en lorgnant sur la montre de son camarade. _Ah ouais, quand même..._

Ce dernier lui donna soudainement un coup d'épaule pour attirer son attention, puis il fit un signe de tête derrière lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Intrigué, Jaejoong se retourna et vit Sae s'avancer vers eux, visiblement prête à partir. Timidement, elle salua les gens présents aux alentours et tenta -probablement- de demander au chanteur s'il en avait terminé pour ce matin et s'il était prêt à aller déjeuner.

_Hero ? Euh..._

_Oh bonjour ! Tu as terminé ?_

_Oui, à l'instant. Tu es prêt ?_

_Donnes-moi deux minutes pour aller me changer... Je te retrouve ici ?_

_D'accord !_

_A tout de suite, je me dépêche !_

Jaejoong pressa le pas jusqu'aux loges, histoire de se changer rapidement, comme il détestait faire attendre les gens. Sur une chaise, planqué derrière un magazine, Yunho semblait chercher le calme, ainsi isolé. Le plus âgé lui sourit en le voyant et il se dirigea vers un ensemble de vêtements accrochés à des cintres, histoire de chercher le moins froissé du lot.

_Tu pars déjeuner ?_

_Oui, juste ... un t-shirt propre avant ça et... Ah voilà ce qu'il me faut ! _Fit-il en sortant finalement une chemise.

_On va tous manger sur le plateau..._

_Oui ? Alors demain on fera comme ça !_

_D'accord..._

Ce fut là que Jaejoong perçut les points de suspension louds de sens contenus dans les silences de son amant. Il s'arrêta un instant de boutonner sa chemise pour le regarder. Et quoi encore ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir, hier, qu'ils mangeraient tous ensemble ici et non chacun de leur côté ? C'était juste pour aujourd'hui, qu'il leur faisait faux bond. Et puis quoi, c'était à un déjeuner qu'il allait, pas dans un club de strip-tease ! Néanmoins, il voulut arrondir les angles avant même qu'il y ait matière à discuter, se disant qu'au final Sae ne le prendrait peut-être pas mal, s'il décidait de rester ici :

_Non, attends si tu..._

_T'as raison. A tout à l'heure._

Bon... Ne venait-il pas de se faire proprement mais efficacement envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était ? Yunho et sa jalousie maladive, c'était quand même quelque chose. Il l'était avec ses amis, Jaejoong et les autres le savaient, mais alors avec son amant, c'était bien pire ! Le chanteur soupira et termina de s'habiller. Qu'il le prenne bien ou mal, c'était son affaire après tout : lui, il ne faisait rien de mal et il allait passer un bon moment, c'était tout. Il partit donc rejoindre la jeune fille afin d'aller manger non loin de là, histoire de ne pas revenir trop tard.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre membres restants, l'autre actrice et quelques autres personnes mangeaient sur le lieu même du tournage. Et alors que Changmin, Junsu et Micky faisaient une partie de cartes, Jaejoong et Sae réapparurent au bout de deux heures, visiblement de bonne humeur.

_Ah te revoilà ! _Lança Micky avec un regard qui en disait long.

_Oui, nous ne sommes pas en retard ?_

_Non, y a encore le temps... Café ?_

_Je veux bien._

_Assieds-toi là Hero, _murmura Sae en lui faisant une place à côté d'elle, _il y a de la place..._

_Ah, merci._

_Héhéhé..._

_Quoi ?_

Micky était plutôt à la fête, car l'attitude globale de Sae ne laissait guère de place au doute quant à ses intentions. Ce qui au départ n'était qu'une fine plaisanterie destinée à embêter Jaejoong s'était avérée juste, en fin de compte. Mais comme souvent, le principal intéressé lui-même ne le voyait pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé, parce qu'il était pris de toute façon, et parce qu'il était un peu naïf aussi, il fallait bien en convenir. Sae reçut un appel qui l'obligea à s'écarter du groupe un moment, tandis que Micky s'expliqua, amusé :

_Rien rien. Tu vas galérer, Junsu._

_Je crois, oui, _répondit l'intéressé en soupirant.

_Mais quoi ?_

_Elle est sympa ?_

_Très, oui, _acquiesça Jaejoong.

_Et mignonne, hein ?_

_Oui, c'est vrai._

_Tu as passé un bon moment ?_

_Oui, mais que veux-tu..._

_Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ?_

_J'ai peur de comprendre..._

_Elle s'intéresse à toi, _chuchota Micky très sérieusement. _Vraiment, je veux dire._

_Je t'en prie, _répliqua Jaejoong en levant les yeux au ciel. _Pourquoi est-ce que deux personnes ne pourraient pas passer du temps ensemble sans qu'il faille y voir..._

_Parce que quand l'une des deux personnes déshabille l'autre mentalement, on part mal pour de la bonne et franche amitié, non ? _Expliqua Micky sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

_Je ne... _s'étouffa Jaejoong dans son café.

_Pas toi, idiot. Elle !_

_Ridicule._

_Pas du tout._

_Arrête de parler de ça ! _Chuchota Jaejoong en aperçevant leur leader les rejoindre.

_Quoi ? Je te sais pudique, mais quand même..._

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Arrêtes... S'il te plaît._

Jaejoong s'était fait nettement moins suppliant, mais bien plus glacial et ferme alors qu'il le sommait de se taire sur ce sujet. Yunho allait les rejoindre d'ici deux secondes et les plaisanteries de Micky ne l'aiderait certainement pas à créer une bonne ambiance. Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi il fallait absolument arrêter d'en parler sur le champ, mais devant le regard son aîné, il s'exécuta. Un peu ennuyé car il ne voulait pas lui causer du tort, il s'excusa :

_Ok... Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Enfin pas à ce point._

_Y a pas de mal. Bien ! _Lança Jaejoong en se levant. _A plus tard._

_Tu vas où ?_

_Dans les loges, me reposer un peu... J'ai l'autorisation ?_

_Ohlala, ce qu'il est de mauvais poil..._

Il avait un mal de crâne persistant depuis le milieu de la matinée, et là cela commençait vraiment à être gênant... Un peu de calme et de solitude lui feraient du bien, sans doute... Alors il alla dans une petite pièce, se vautrer dans un canapé histoire d'attendre que ça passe... Un bras passé devant ses yeux, il se sentit tellement au calme maintenant qu'il eut peur de s'endormir là. Mais c'était sans compter sur Yunho, qui l'avait suivi, inquiet en le voyant un peu pâle :

_Ca ne va pas ?_

_Si... Juste mal à la tête..._

_Mon pauvre chéri... _compatit le leader en venant lui masser les épaules.

_T'es gentil..._

_Et à part ça... C'était bien ton déjeuner ?_

_'Nous y voilà...' _pensa Jaejoong, se disant que ce massage très agréable cachait bel et bien quelque chose en fin de compte. Quoique sur ce coup là, il dut convenir qu'à la place de Yunho, il se serait montré curieux sur ce sujet, lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de détente avant de répondre simplement :

_Oui. C'était un agréable moment._

_Gentille ?_

_Assez. Très drôle surtout, je ne m'y attendais pas._

_Tu ris à tout, tu sais,_ s'amusa le leader, se disant qu'avec Jaejoong, tout le monde était potentiellement drôle de toute façon.

_C'est pas faux..._

_Elle te plaît, donc ?_

_Ben c'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre des gens intelligents et drôles et surtout, qui ne me traitent pas comme si j'étais Dieu sait qui..._

Yunho s'arrêta à cette remarque, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était vrai. Jaejoong était le plus méfiant d'eux cinq, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Et à cause de cela, il avait du mal à se lier, à faire confiance aux gens. Et ce qui n'aidait pas à briser les barrières, c'était la condescendance avec laquelle les gens du métier s'adressaient parfois à lui, ou au contraire l'hystérie dont faisaient preuve certains fans. Entre ces deux attitudes, discuter simplement avec quelqu'un d'intéressé par lui sans en faire non plus tout un plat, et bien mine de rien, c'était devenu assez rare ces derniers temps. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais il en souffrait parfois. Ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait ce qu'il était, loin de là, simplement parfois, un peu de simplicité ne peut pas nuire...

Yunho contourna le canapé et souleva les jambes de son amant pour s'asseoir, avant de les remettre sur lui une fois installé. Il comprenait mieux alors, pourquoi il était content de ce moment passé avec Sae. Il devait l'encourager et cesser de jouer l'enfant. Tout ce qui pouvait faire du bien à Jaejoong, il devait lui donner le feu vert.

_Je sais oui... C'est bon parfois, de voir des gens parler simplement..._

_Oui, hein ? Yunho, tu l'aimerais bien toi aussi._

_On verra bien, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler encore._

_Oui... _murmura l'aîné tout à coup. _Je vais chercher un cachet. Ca ne passe pas..._

_Ne bouges pas, je m'en occupe._

Avant que l'autre ne puisse protester, il était lancé dans le couloir, afin de lui rendre ce service. Yunho était intelligent. Et bien que buté et possessif, il n'était pas puéril à ce point. Alors il décida de repartir à zéro, de s'arranger pour trouver un prétexte quelconque afin de faire connaissance avec Sae, qui après tout vue de loin, avait effectivement l'air très gentille. Et puis il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'elle, non ? Si même Jaejoong ne se méfiait pas, c'est que c'était probablement bon.

Le soir venu, vint enfin le temps de tourner la scène qui devait être le supplice pour les acteurs, mais qui ferait plus tard le délice des fans. La fameuse scène de la cabine téléphonique. Le scénario était présenté de la façon suivante : Yunho faisait lire à Jaejoong cette fameuse fanfic les conçernant et en la lisant, l'aîné se représentait la scène, celle-là même que l'on allait donc tourner. Il s'agissait donc de la déclaration du leader face à un Jaejoong très gêné... Déclaration regroupant tous les clichés possibles et imaginables en un temps record. Certains diront que c'était justement ça, qui était drôle.

Il y avait du monde, ce soir là en plus. Et comme le réalisateur l'avait dit, il faisait un froid de canard. Jaejoong était enveloppé dans une énorme doudoune , mais le bout de son nez était si rouge que l'on devinait sans peine combien il avait hâte que cela se termine pour aller se mettre au chaud. Yunho lui, ne cessait de bouger afin de se tenir chaud, mais sans grand succès. Déjà deux ou trois fois qu'ils recommençaient... Et c'était juste impossible à faire, il commençait à le croire. Cela les faisait rire, immanquablement. Les autres devaient penser que c'était dû à la gêne, et ce n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'entendre Yunho se déclarer avec de telles phrases dégoulinantes de guimauve, ce n'était tellement pas lui que Jaejoong en était plié en deux à chaque fois.

A la reprise, Yunho s'avança trop vite et Jaejoong s'écrasa contre la cabine. Non seulement il la fit bouger, mais en plus il s'explosa le dos. _« Coupez ! »_. Plus de peur que de mal, certes, mais un décor à repositionner et un chanteur à consoler. A la prise suivante, Yunho mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Jaejoong et il s'approcha, prenant un regard extrêmement sérieux, concentré qu'il était à mémoriser sa réplique suivante... Mais Jaejoong se mit à sourire puis à baisser la tête, alors un nouveau _« coupez ! »_ retentit.

_Désolé !_

_Bon sang Jae... _murmura Yunho pour masquer que lui aussi avait envie de rire. _Mets-y du tien, on ne va pas passer la nuit là !_

_Désolé ! Promis, je... On recommence !_

Ils se remirent en place si vite que de toute façon, il était sûr que la scène ne serait pas bonne cette fois encore. Yunho n'était pas très impliqué et de toute façon, c'était à Jaejoong de parler... Seulement il semblait avoir comme un trou de mémoire. En le secouant comme s'il n'en pouvait plus, Yunho s'écria :

_Ta réplique !_

_Désolé, je ne m'en rappellais plus !_

_Tu plaisantes là ?! A part murmurer « Yunho » de façon gênée, t'as rien à dire dans cette scène._

_C'est pas totalement faux ! _S'amusa Jaejoong, prenant l'air le plus innocent qu'il put.

_Rahhh tu me rends dingue !_

_Monsieur, ce n est pas grave, _intervint le caméraman._ Prenons quelques minutes de pause._

_Sans blague Jae, plus ça traîne, plus ça devient compliqué... _remarqua Yunho une fois qu'ils furent un peu isolés.

_Oui, mais tu ne te rends pas compte... Tu es très près et la façon dont tu me regardes..._

_Chaque chose en son temps, on bosse là._

_Alors ne me regardes pas comme ça._

_Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse, c'est dans le script ! _Se défendit Yunho.

_Et le script ne prévoit pas que tu m'embrasses ? _Minauda Jaejoong, qui décida de s'amuser un peu à ses dépens.

_T'es dingue !_

_Je suis sûr que ça ajouterait de l'intensité... Je dis ça dans un but professionnel, tu penses bien._

_Qu'il est mignon quand il me prend pour un imbécile. Au boulot ! Et fais-le bien cette fois, qu'on en finisse !_

_Tortionnaire._

C'était pourtant vrai, que Yunho perdait vite ses moyens pour peu que Jaejoong use de ses atouts. Ce n'était pas trop son genre, il ne le faisait que pour l'adoucir quand il le sentait tendu... Mais là, il n'avait pas pu résister. Il faut dire aussi que cette scène prenait des allures de tortures et qu'à force de recommencer, de se mettre la pression tout ne se demandant si quelqu'un finirait par remarquer quelque chose, les nerfs en prenaient un sacré coup. Fatigué, Jaejoong se demanda si oui ou non ils allaient boucler cette scène ce soir ou s'ils en seraient quittes pour revenir le lendemain. Il souffla un bon coup histoire de se vider la tête, de laisser de côté tout le reste et de se concentrer vraiment, avant d'emboîter le pas à Yunho pour y retourner.


	8. Accepter

**Nous voilà déjà au chapitre 8 ! En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir :)**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai trouvé peu évident à écrire, ce chapitre. Du coup j'ai du mal à avoir le recul, alors j'espère que ça ira :)**

**Accepter**

_Tu y es ?_

_Oui oui._

_Concentré et tout ? _Insista Yunho en se remettant à sa place. _Parce que j'ai super froid, là._

_Je suis concentré, c'est bon._

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. La même chose, à ceci près que l'heure avait tourné et qu'il faisait vraiment très froid maintenant. Et on aurait dit que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber, en prime. Les membres de l'équipe ressentaient cette chute de température, comme en plus ils ne bougeaient presque pas. Néanmoins personne ne sembla s'impatienter ; sans doute avaient-ils l'habitude. La scène sur laquelle ils étaient depuis le début de la soirée se répéta, la pause ayant fait du bien à tout le monde. Elle partait vraiment bien qui plus est, l'un comme l'autre étant très sérieux... Mais à un moment donné, le regard de Jaejoong se figea par-dessus l'épaule de Yunho et il murmura :

_Micky !_

_Quoi ? Non, moi c'est Yunho !_

_Derrière... _précisa Jaejoong en souriant.

_Coucou !_

_Et moi qui pensait naïvement que ça ne pourrait pas être pire... _souffla Yunho en aperçevant leur ami à côté d'un caméraman.

_Continuez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! Toutes mes excuses ! _Lança Micky à l'adresse du personnel.

_Il a raison, _murmura Jaejoong à son amant._ Qu'il soit là ou non n'y change rien : on joue._

_Oui oui._

_Pas convaincu ?_

_Mais si. Allez, en place. C'est bon !_

Yunho semblait irrité, et ce n'était pas totalement à cause de la présence de Micky sur les lieux, puisque cela faisait un moment qu'il le sentait. Disons que c'était juste la cerise sur le gâteau. Même sans ça, Jaejoong sentait que le leader était agaçé. On le serait à moins : recommencer vingt fois la même chose aurait de quoi en agacer plus d'un, il faut dire. Mais normalement pas Yunho. Il recommençait des centaines de fois les moindres pas de danse, au plus petit défaut. Pour le chant, c'était à peu près la même chose. Ca ne le dérangeait jamais, en bon perfectionniste qu'il était. Donc là, ce n'était pas ça. D'ailleurs ce fut lui qui gâcha la scène en s'écarta brusquement de Jaejoong, s'écriant :

_Ah bon sang... C'est trop gênant !_

_Quoi ? Mais c'est dans le script, prends-moi la main, allez !_

_Ah mais j'emmerde le script !_

_Moins fort, ça ne va pas non, tu veux qu'on se fasse engueuler en prime ? _Chuchota Jaejoong.

_Excuse-moi. _

_Y a pas de mal. _

_On a du mal ? _Fit Micky en venant à leur rencontre.

_Tu n'as pas une occupation quelconque ? _Marmonna Yunho. _Une pauvre âme à ennuyer ? Une ballade à faire ? Le paysage est magnifique par ici._

_Oui mais ce que je vois là me fait agréablement passer le temps... _s'amusa Micky.

_Est-ce que je t'ennuie quand tu bosses, moi ?_

_Non, mais y a pas matière à se moquer._

_Il n'a pas tout à fait tort..._intervint Jaejoong, conciliant.

_De quel côté tu es toi ?_

_Du tien, Yunho, toujours du tien._

Jaejoong avait calmement dit cela avec un imperceptible sourire et un regard qui en disait bien long, bien que discret. Même Micky passa complètement à côté du véritable sens de ses paroles, d'ailleurs... Yunho lui, comprit en un clin d'oeil et il fut davantage gêné. Ce genre d'allusions, même finement déguisées, ça le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise en public. Il se racla la gorge pour repasser en position de force et poussa Micky sur le côté :

_Tu... Toi, là-bas et en silence ! Et toi, ici et..._

_En silence aussi ? _Fit Jaejoong en battant presque des cils.

_Oui, parce que ce genre de remarques..._

_Quoi ? C'était pour rire._

_Moui..._

_Ne sois pas si coinçé._

_Je ne suis pas coinçé ! Je suis juste... Plus réservé._

_Oui, c'est le mot gentil pour coinçé, ça._

Abdiquant, Yunho se contenta de soupirer comme il n'avait plus d'argument sous la main, à l'heure actuelle. Pour la énième fois, ils se remirent dans leurs rôles et ô miracle, cette fois fut la bonne ! Alors même qu'ils n'y croyaient plus et que même le réalisateur semblait tout juste commencer à s'impatienter, la prise fut bouclée tout naturellement, tout était sinon parfait, au moins sans fausses notes. Quand on leur annonça que c'était bon, que c'était terminé pour la soirée, l'un et l'autre se regardèrent et pussèrent un soupir de soulagement en même temps. Enfin ! Ils mirent les manteaux qu'on leur tendait et allèrent rejoindre Micky, qui discutait avec un accessoiriste :

_Et ben voilà ! Monsieur me disait que c'était au moins la vingtième prise !_

_Quand même pas... Si ? _Fit Yunho.

_Mon pauvre vieux... C'était si terrible que ça ?_

Micky accompagna sa question d'un clin d'oeil et d'un mouvement de tête en direction de Jaejoong qui arrivait derrière... Encore une fine allusion qui se traduisait aisément par un : _« comme si être dans les bras de Jaejoong te posait un problème, allez ! »_. Comme à chaque fois que ce genre de choses se produisait, Yunho eut comme premier réflexe d'absolument le détromper. Alors il prit un air très sérieux et lança presque sur un ton suppliant :

_Tu parles... Tu verrais ce qu'on me fait dire... Et à un mec en plus !_

_Jae ? _Lança Micky en voyant leur ami les dépasser et accélérer le pas.

_Je suis d'une connerie... _murmura Yunho, attéré par ce qu'il avait osé dire sous le coup de la fatigue et de la tension. _Je bats des records._

_Pardon ?_

_Rien, laisse tomber._

_Hum..._

Le leader s'arrangea pour lui fausser compagnie et aller au plus vite rejoindre l'aîné du groupe. Deux fois. Deux fois ne pas longtemps, qu'il réduisait leur relation à rien, pour ainsi dire. Là, il avait senti qu'il devait dire quelque chose de ce genre. Que n'importe qui à sa place, aurait pensé quelque chose de ce genre. Donc il l'avait dit. Et comme souvent lorsque l'on gaffe, on ne s'en aperçoit qu'une fois la bêtise sortie à voix haute. C'était passé une fois, est-ce que ça passerait deux ? A la place de Jaejoong, est-ce qu'il laisserait couler ? C'était la question qu'il se posait en entrant dans la loge :

_Mon ange ? Je..._

_Je vais nous faire gagner du temps, _lança Jaejoong à toute vitesse en fermant son sac, sans le regarder _: tu es désolé, tu as dit ça pour faire bonne figure devant Micky mais tu ne le penses évidemment pas. Pas plus que la dernière fois avec Changmin, ce n'est pas que je les compte mais quand même... Je suppose que de mon côté, je dois être désolé de m'emporter pour rien et de m'attacher à ces choses que tu dis à nos amis... Voilà, fin de la dispute qui n'a d'ailleurs jamais commencé. On y va ?_

_Tu es en colère et tu fais comme si c'était pas le cas... _remarqua Yunho, légèrement anxieux. _J'aime pas quand tu fais ça._

_La faute à qui ? J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, alors je prends sur moi._

_C'est pas une bonne idée._

_Et quoi ? _S'impatienta Jaejoong. _Je crie ? Je supplie ? Ca me fatigue, Yunho. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Je ne vais pas continuer à demander alors que manifestement, tu te trouves bien comme tu es. Tu es heureux comme ça, c'est parfait._

_Mais pas toi..._

_Je ne pense rien._

_Essaie de comprendre, je ne veux pas qu'il croit..._

_Quoi ? Termine ! Qu'il croit quoi ?_

_Ben tu sais... Que je suis gay..._

On aurait annoncé quelque chose de stupéfiant à Jaejoong, il n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, écarquilla les yeux pour fixer Yunho comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois... Vraiment, il ne voyait pas quoi répondre à cela. Et Yunh oqui avait l'air horriblement gêné, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise ou une insanité... C'était quoi encore, ce délire ? Jaejoong commençait à en avoir marre, à tel point qu'il se posait vraiment des questions, et il en était arrivé à un point où il culpabilisait. Est-ce que presser Yunho de la sorte, ce n'était pas passer outre son avis, vouloir le changer ? Est-ce que le problème, ce n'était pas juste lui, finalement ? Quand il avait entendu le leader parler à Micky en ces termes et qu'il s'était senti presque humilié, il s'était vraiment dit qu'il avait un problème. Mais là, tout de suite, en entendant Yunho... Il commençait à croire que non en fait, c'était bel et bien Yunho qui avait un souci. Mais ça n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. En s'efforçant de garder son calme, il demanda :

_Et tu es quoi alors ?_

_Ben..._

_Dans le genre autruche, tu te poses là. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je suis un homme. Alors dans ce cas, je ne vois pas bien comment nommer ça autrement._

_Mais c'est pas... _balbutia Yunho. _Les hommes... C'est toi..._

_Flatté._

_Ah je suis trop nul, tiens !_

_Ecoute, je ne mentais pas : je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Alors laisse courir. On rentre ?_

_Oui..._

Quelque part oui, il en était flatté. Il connaissait Yunho par coeur. Il n'était pas romantique, et même pas le genre à tomber amoureux. Il y a des gens dont on a du mal à se les imaginer en couple : Yunho était de ceux-là. Alors forcément, Jaejoong était flatté de voir où ils en étaient, de voir le chemin parcourut depuis leurs premiers flirts, où Yunho et même lui d'ailleurs, étaient encore réservés... Mais à côté de cela, ce genre de paroles si jolies soient-elles, avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi de perturbant. Comme si Yunho refusait en bloc ce qu'il était. Ne pas l'accepter, c'était déjà une chose. Le fuir, à terme cela pouvait devenir un problème.

Par automatisme en montant dans le bus, Jaejoong s'installa à côté de Junsu. Le parfait interlocuteur. Le seul ici qui ne se moquerait pas de sa tête fatiguée, qui ne le harcèlerait pas de questions mais qui accepterait de l'écouter si l'envie de parler lui prenait... Junsu était ainsi : il essayait de savoir, s'inquiétait, mais il n'insistait pas quand il voyait que c'était peine perdue. Et au final, cela donnait envie de se confier à lui, qui était le juste milieu entre 'pas concerné' et 'trop curieux'. Effectivement, il observa son voisin un moment avant de demander :

_Tu as l'air... contrarié._

_Fatigué, plutôt._

_Juste ça ?_

_Oui. _

_Quand tu réponds juste « oui », c'est pas bon... _nota Junsu histoire de lancer Jaejoong, qui visiblement avait envie de parler.

_Ca t'est déjà arrivé... _murmura le chanteur. _Comment t'expliquer... D'avoir ce qui te fait envie depuis longtemps. Tu l'as, c'est à toi, mais... Il manque un petit quelque chose pour que ça soit parfait et... à la fin tu ne vois plus que ça. T'en as pas besoin pour que tout aille bien, mais..._

_... Ce serait mieux si tu l'avais quand même ? _Termina Junsu.

_Oui, exactement._

_Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de l'avoir ?_

_Il semblerait que ça me soit impossible, _soupira Jaejoong en jetant un coup d'oeil à Yunho, assis quelques fauteuils plus loin devant eux.

_Et tu ne peux définitivement pas te contenter de ce que tu as ?_

_Si. Je suppose que oui, je devrai..._

_Tu n'as pas un exemple en tête, pour que ça soit plus parlant ? _Demanda Junsu en se grattant la tête, essayant de suivre tant bien que mal.

_Non... C'était juste comme ça._

_Bien sûr..._

Essayer de se contenter de ce qu'on a... Oui, pourquoi pas ? Il était avec Yunho, c'était bien el principal, non ? Le reste ne devrait pas compter en comparaison de cela. Pourquoi ne pas essayer encore ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire au fond, que les autres le sachent ? Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, la façon dont Yunho se voyait ? Moui... E nse disant cela, Jaejoong savait d'emblée qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Néanmoins une chose avait changé : il ne voualit pas imposer quoi que ce soit, mais il voulait juste comprendre. Savoir s'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si ça mènerait quelque part... Parce que du train où ça allait, viendrait un moment où il ne pourrait plus se passer de Yunho. En pensant cela, il sourit en se moquant de lui-même : c'était déjà le cas ; Yunho était indispensable dans sa vie, et cela ne datait pas d'hier. Sans le savoir, Junsu remit les pieds dans le plat en lançant, histoire de causer :

_Hé ! Tu savais que Yunho avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ?_

_Oui..._

_Il dit que ça passera, mais Changmin trouve qu'il a l'air sérieux... Tu en penses quoi toi ?_

_Pas d'avis,_ se contenta-t-il de dire.

_Sérieusement ? Toi ? Pas d'avis ? _

_Arrête, on dirait que je suis..._

_Une comère ? _Proposa Junsu, hilare. _Notre mère à tous ? Oui oui..._

_C'est agréable..._

_Oh allez, 'boude pas..._

_Je plaisante, _assura Jaejoong en souriant, amusé.

_Tu as eu une rude journée hein ? _

_Non, pas tant que ça..._

_Non ? Micky disait pourtant que c'était pas évident._

_Ca ne me dérange pas, _assura Jaejoong en parlant fort exprès._ Avec Yunho... Ca ne me dérange pas..._

Le leader se raidit, saisissant le message au vol. Il se retourna et le regarda, surpris que Jaejoong lui tende une telle perche alors qu'il le croyait fâché. Comme si Jaejoong disait que ce n'était pas grave, que chacun pouvait voir les choses à sa façon et que ce n'était pas un problème. Le leader en fut assez touché, d'autant qu'il ne pensait pas le mériter, après sa dernière gaffe. Junsu ne saisit pas la portée du propos et il s'étonna :

_Sans blague ? C'est vrai que quitte à jouer ça, autant que ça se fasse avec quelqu'un dont on est proche, pas vrai Yunho ?_

_Oui..._

_Je vais dormir un peu, _fit Jaejoong à son voisin de gauche, _tu me réveilles quand on arrive ?_

_Ok._

_Moi non plus... _fit soudain la voix de Yunho, si basse que Junsu dut l'inciter à poursuivre :

_Hm ?_

_Moi non plus... _murmura le leader, les joues rouge. _Si c'est avec Jae... Ca ne me dérange pas..._

_Voyez-vous ça... _murmura Micky dans son coin.

Il avait fallu une grosse dose de courage au leader pour dire une telle chose à ce moment là. Une chose dont bien sûr là encore, personne ne pouvait mesurer le véritable sens, mais tout de même. Jaejoong, qui s'était déjà vautré dans son siège pour somnoler, rouvrit les yeux et le fixa comme s'il s'attendait à voir le leader baisser la tête. Mais Yunho n'en fit rien, assumant parfaitement ce qu'il venait de dire, si petit que ce soit. C'était un début... mais un fameux début, pour lui. Jaejoong le comprit bien et il lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant, se promettant de le remercier davantage plus tard...


	9. La façon de voir les choses

**Micky (ou Yoochun, c'est pareil XD) a du succès dans cette fic, c'est cool ! J'aurais aussi voulu mettre les deux autres plus en valeur, mais... Comme je l'ai déjà expérimenté avec ma fic sur les KAT-TUN, quand il y a plein de persos comme ça, impossible pour moi d'en mettre en valeur plus de 3 ou 4... Ce sera pour la prochaine :) et puis Changmin et Junsu participent tout de même.**

**June, ton commentaire m'a bien faire rire XD. Désolée de ce retard, mais je suis malade et j'avoue qu'écrire me prend du temps, vu comme j'ai l'esprit complètement embrouillé entre la fièvre et les médocs :). Néanmoins j'ai fait un chapitre un petit peu plus long que prévu pour me rattraper, du coup.**

**La façon de voir les choses**

Yunho décida au bout d'un moment de se lever pour rejoindre son amant. Très franchement, il peinait à réfléchir -un comble, pour lui qui avait normalement toujours une solution à tout !-, mais il sentait qu'il devait agir, même de façon infime, s'il ne voulait pas le perdre. En ce mettant un instant à la place de Jaejoong et bien que leur vision des choses soit différente, il pouvait comprendre. Comprendre ses aspirations, sa patience, et ses craintes aussi. Refuser d'admettre tout haut ce qu'il y avait entre eux, Jaejoong pouvait le prendre comme une menace. Il fallait le rassurer. Lui montrer que même sans ça, ils étaient bel et bien ensemble et que cela comptait. Le rassurer. Jaejoong donnait l'impression d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, de tout gérer à sa façon sans jamais se laisser mener par les évènements... Mais le leader savait pertinnement qu'il était bien plus fragile que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Donc il fallait lui assurer qu'ils agissaient bien, quand bien même lui-même était un peu dans le brouillard. Comment avait-il pu occulter ce point, sans se rendre compte que Jaejoong n'agissait pas par caprice mais par peur ? Il se posta devant la rangée où son amant s'était assoupi à côté de Junsu, et il lança à ce dernier :

_On échange de place ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je dois lui parler d'un truc._

_Ben vas-y, y a encore un siège à sa droite._

_M'oblige pas à être lourd... _insista Yunho. _C'est... Un secret._

_Tu me fais des cachoteries ? _Se moqua son ami.

_Junsu..._

_Ok ok, quel humour renversant tu as, ce soir... Micky, _lança-t-il en se levant de suite, _fais-moi une place, j'arrive !_

Pas susceptible pour un sou et habitué aux grands moments 'Yunho-Jaejoong', autrement dit aux grandes discussions qu'ils avaient toujours eu régulièrement à eux seuls, Junsu alla vers son ami, les laissant en paix. Le leader prit sa place, sans que Jaejoong ne fasse le moindre mouvement. C'était sa posture habituelle pendant les transports : enfoncé dans son siège, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, les yeux fermés et un mince sourire aux lèvres selon la musique écoutée... Il était dans son monde. Il avait besoin de ces quelques courts moments à lui, au milieu de l'agitation permanente qui régnait dans sa vie. Des moments de calme, de relaxation, surtout après une dure journée. Yunho effleura doucement sa joue du bout des doigts, pour lui montrer qu'il était là :

_Salut toi..._

_Hm ? _Réagit Jaejoong en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, comme ébloui par la lumière.

_Zut... Tu dormais ?_

_Un peu..._

_C'est quoi ça, 'un peu' ? _Sourit le leader. _Désolé, je croyais que tu écoutais de la musique..._

_'Pas grave... _murmura-t-il en s'étirant, visiblement encore somnolant. _Tu voulais quoi ?_

_Je voulais te dire... Enfin désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai... Quand bien même c'était à cause de Micky, je n'aurais jamais dû dire cette bêtise. _

_C'est rien..._

_Non s'il te plaît, ne fais pas comme si tu t'en fichais ! _Fit le leader un peu plus fort, non sans s'assurer que les autres étaient trop pris dans leurs discussions pour les écouter.

_J'y ai pensé, et... Crois-moi, c'est pas si important. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça. Je te reproche de ne faire aucun effort, mais de mon côté je pourrai en faire plus pour t'attendre. Je suis allé vite, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être à mon rythme._

_C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? _S'étonna Yunho.

_Oui... _fit Jaejoong après un instant de réflexion. _Je ne vais pas mentir : j'aimerai que ce soit plus simple. Mais si c'est de temps dont tu as besoin, alors le problème est résolu : tu as tout ce dont tu voudras. _

_Vraiment ?_

_Vraiment. Et puis... C'était gentil, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Tu fais des efforts. Alors moi aussi, je vais m'améliorer._

_Quelquefois, je me dis que je ne te mérite pas, _fit Yunho en le fixant avec insistance.

_T'en as d'autres, des bêtises comme ça ? _Rétorqua le plus âgé en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Je suis sérieux... J'ai pas un caractère évident et tu me concèdes tellement de choses..._

_Je ne fais aucune concession, Yunho. Je t'aime, c'est tout. C'est pas plus compliqué._

Comment clore une discussion avec sérieux et avec son petit effet. _« Pas plus compliqué »_. Et il le pensait, en plus. Dans sa tête, les choses étaient claires et simples aussi. Il l'aimait, donc le reste ne faisait pas le poids bien longtemps face à cela. Il était parfaitement sûr et en accord avec lui-même. Yunho lui enviait cette certitude, ce côté _« je sais où je vais »_, quand lui était un peu plus perturbé... Il ne trouva rien à répondre, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, de toute façon.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés chez eux, chacun en était relativement satisfait. La soirée ne s'éterniserait pas, si l'on en croyait la mine plus ou moins fatiguée de chacun d'entre eux. Toujours taquin, Micky prit Yunho et Jaejoong par les épaules en s'écriant, l'air visiblement ravi :

_Vous savez le plus beau ? Demain, j'ai mes scènes le matin donc... Je viendrai vous soutenir le soir, comme aujourd'hui !_

_Génial, j'en rêvais ! _S'exclama Yunho, se disant qu'il lui faudrait des calmants pendant toute la durée du tournage, à ce rythme.

_J'en suis sûr ! _

_Je propose de le tuer et de bien cacher le corps, _murmura ensuite le leader à son amant, qui se contentait de sourire avec amusement._ Personne ne saura que c'est nous._

_« Nous » ?! Hé, ne fais pas de moi ton complice !_

_Lâcheur !_

_Vous dites du mal de moi, je suis sûr ! _Intervint Micky en se remettant entre eux.

_Perspicace._

_J'avoue... _nota Jaejoong. _Bon, puisque tu es là et que je sens que tu ne sais pas quoi faire, direction la cuisine, tu vas m'aider à préparer le repas !_

_Zut..._

_Ca t'apprendra !_

_Tu me guides hein ? _Fit Micky en le suivant docilement. _Sinon je sens qu'on va manger surgelé..._

_Viens là. Fais la vaisselle de ce matin, déjà. C'est moins risqué._

_Ca c'est à ma portée ! Hé, t'as un message ! _Nota le joyeux luron en s'aperçevant que le portable de Jaejoong vibrait sur la table.

_Tu me dis qui c'est ? _Le pria ce dernier, déjà occupé à couper les légumes. _J'ai les deux mains prises là._

_Sae..._

_Ah bon ? Bizarre._

_Elle voudrait aller au cinéma avec toi ce week end._

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé de lire ! _s'offusqua-t-il.

_Je dis oui ?_

_Stop ! _S'affola le plus âgé de la bande. _Pose ce téléphone, je m'en occuperai plus tard !_

Et dire qu'il avait de lui-même, amené Micky dans cette cuisine. Pourquoi pas Changmin, le plus discret et le moins chiant sur ce domaine ? Non, il avait fallu qu'il choississe Micky pour l'aider ce soir ! Quand il aurait deux minutes à lui, Jaejoong se promit d'aller se taper la tête contre les murs rien que pour ça. Ceci noté, il réalisa que finalement, Micky avait vu juste quoi qu'il dise. Cette fille avait des intentions qui devenaient de plus en plus claires, il aurait fallu se voiler la face pour encore dire le contraire. Et ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela maintenant. Deux choses, à partir de là : soit elle finirait par se déclarer et ça serait gênant, soit elle continuerait sur ce terrain, et... Ca serait gênant aussi, en fait. Tandis qu'il tentait de se reconcentrer sur sa cuisine, Micky fit la réflexion suivante :

_C'est fou ça, maintenant les filles invitent les mecs sans problèmes ! Remarque elle a raison, parce qu'avec un empoté comme toi, elle risquerait d'attendre un moment..._

_Le jour où je voudrai ton avis, crois-moi je te le ferai savoir. En attendant..._

_Je me tais ?_

_Exactement._

_Jae, _reprit-il sérieusement cette fois, _toute plaisanterie mise à part, elle ne te plait pas ?_

_Comment tu veux que je dise ça alors que j'ai juste déjeuné avec elle et qu'à part ça, je ne sais rien d'elle ?_

_C'est suffisant au moins pour dire si physiquement ça colle et puis si elle t'avait saoulé, tu t'en serais aperçu._

_C'est une chouette fille, c'est vrai, _admit Jaejoong, toujours le nez sur ses légumes.

_Bon. Alors..._

_Alors je ne veux pas aller plus loin._

_Sans déconner ?_

Outre le fait que le domaine « relations amoureuses » était un des sujets préférés de Micky, sa réaction s'expliquait aisément si l'on replaçait les choses dans leur contexte, et de son point de vue : Jaejoong était jeune, pas moche, et c'était un homme. N'importe quel célibataire tel que lui se poserait au moins la question, au minimum. Surtout si l'on notait que Sae était très mignonne, disponible et visiblement assez intéressée. Qu'il dise sans même y réfléchir plus que ça qu'il n'était pas tenté, c'était tout de même assez étrange. Comme si c'était tout bonnement impossible. C'était tout de même étonnant... Jaejoong réfléchit quelques instants, puis il argumenta :

_Dans le fond tu n'as pas tort, je dois le reconnaître. Tu avais vu juste. Possible qu'elle se méprenne un peu... Je veux bien être ami avec elle, mais un cinéma c'est un peu..._

_Oh allez, ça se fait aussi entre amis._

_Oui, mais vue la tournure des choses..._

_Ne sois pas si vieux jeu... Ca ne te coûtera rien, à part le prix de la place !_

_Ouais... _réfléchit-il tout haut. _Faut quand même que j'en parle à..._

_Hein ? A qui ? _L'interrompit Micky.

_Personne, _se reprit Jaejoong, écarlate à la pensée de ce qu'il avait failli lâcher malgré lui, _je réfléchissais à voix haute._

_Ah j'ai eu peur, je me disais que tu avais besoin de l'autorisation de ta mère maintenant._

_Bon, c'est prêt. Tu te charges de la cuisson ?_

_Sans problèmes._

_Non mais vraiment. Tu ne vas pas aller te poser devant la télé et quand je reviendrai, la cuisine sera enfumée et le repas bon pour la poubelle ?_

_Oh c'est arrivé qu'une fois ! _Protesta Micky en mettant sa préparation au four. _Je surveille, détends-toi !_

_Ouais..._

Mettant tout cela dans un coin de sa tête afin d'y penser plus tard, lorsqu'il serait seul et motivé à le faire, Jaejoong se dirigea vers le salon. Il y aperçut Junsu et Changmin, chacun le nez dans un magazine. Il monta vers les chambres et constata l'absence de Yunho. Il avait alors sa petite idée sur l'endroit où le trouver. Alors il redescendit les étages jusqu'au sous-sol, là où ils s'étaient aménagés une pièce à côté de la cave. Elle servait de salle d'entraînement. Elle contenait des choses comme un vélo d'appartement, des tapis, et même un putching-ball... Chacun y allait dès que possible, mais Yunho était vraiment un habitué des lieux. Il y allait le matin et le soir, et il y passait plusieurs heures les jours de repos. Faire de l'exercice n'était pas un problème pour lui, il s'agissait aussi d'un défouloir en cas de stress ou d'énervement, d'une façon saine de se fatiguer après une journée déjà bien remplie. Bref, c'était 'son' coin. Effectivement, le chanteur l'y trouva, occupé à s'étirer, assis sur une chaise au fond.

_Yunho ?_

_Jae ? On mange ?_

_Non, pas encore. Tu t'entraînes à cette heure ?_

_Ca va achever de me crever... Comme ça je dormirai bien._

_T'es fou... T'as encore l'énergie pour ça ! _S'exclama Jaejoong, qui lui n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher.

_Ben ça me détend..._

_Ouais, chacun son truc._

_La porte, _fit soudainement Yunho.

_Quoi, la porte ?_

_Ferme-là, s'il te plait._

Sans vraiment comprendre, Jaejoong revint sur ses pas et donna un tour de clefs. Bon, en fait il voyait un peu où le leader voulait en venir, mais dans la mesure où ils allaient bientôt passer à table et que vue leur chance du moment, il s'en trouverait bien un sur les trois restants pour venir les déranger comme d'habitude... Néanmoins, la proposition à peine voilée du leader l'amusa. Il se dirigea vers lui en faisant bien exprès de prendre son temps.

_Voilà. Satisfait ?_

_Pas tout à fait. Viens par là..._

_Tu n'y penses pas ?_

_Je vais même faire plus qu'y penser, je t'avouerai..._

Jaejoong s'assit sur ses genoux de façon à pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'embrassa longuement, avec cette impression que vraiment, il aimerait pouvoir le faire plus souvent. Dès que cela lui chantait en fait. Mais d'un autre côté, cela rendait ces moments encore plus précieux et agréables, donc ce n'était pas plus mal finalement. Pour ne pas tomber en arrière, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, se collant littéralement au leader, qui mettait dans leurs baiser un peu trop d'ardeur pour être dénué d'arrière-pensées maintenant. Jaejoong laissa lentement glisser sa main le long de son corps, et il la posa délicatement sur son entrejambe, avec un petit sourire en baissant le regard :

_Quoi, déjà ?_

_C'est ta faute._

_Il faut que je me fasse pardonner alors..._

Tant pis pour le repas et le moment mal choisi, il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. Yunho en faisait partie. Et la situation n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Les mains du leader emprisonnaient fermement son visage et sa bouche le couvraient de baiser, comment était-il supposé rester impassible dans une telle situation ? Il déboutonna le pantalon de Yunho et y glissa une main aventureuse, juste histoire de lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait si plus tard, ils réussissaient à se trouver un moment à eux. Il fallait croire que le leader était particulièrement sensible ce soir, puisqu'il réagit au quart de tour à ces caresses provocantes et que bientôt, des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Taquin et ravi de son effet, Jaejoong murmura entre deux baisers :

_Il faudra songer à faire insonoriser l'endroit._

_Tu parles, _souffla Yunho, _plantés devant la télé comme ils le sont, ils n'entendront rien, on l'a déjà prouvé._

_Oui, mais ils vont venir d'ici 10 minutes maximum pour qu'on aille manger..._

_Dix minutes ? C'est largement jouable !_

_Et tu t'en vantes ? _S'esclaffa Jaejoong. _J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, tiens !_

_C'est malin !_

_Jae ! Téléphooooone ! C'est Sae !_

... Ou comment Junsu tombait à point nommé, comme souvent. Du haut des escaliers, il appellait l'aîné qui mit bien 30 secondes à imprimer que c'était son prénom qu'on prononçait. Il avait bien envie de jouer les sourds et de continuer ce qu'il faisait, mais Yunho avait bien entendu lui. Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

_Ah non ! Je vais la tuer !_

_Chut... _murmura Jaejoong en employant la technique du 'je t'embrasse pour que tu ne puisses plus protester'. _Laisse courir, j'ai pas l'intention d'aller répondre de toute façon..._

_Elle veut quoi ?_

_J'en sais rien... Ah si, un ciné ce week end, _se rappella-t-il.

_Sérieusement ? Mais je vais lui dire, moi... !_

_Lui dire quoi ? _Le provoqua-t-il. _Sois sérieux. Laisse-moi gérer ça._

_J'aime pas qu'on te drague._

_C'est flatteur._

_Ah mais je vois où tu veux en venir ! Ca t'amuse de me rendre jaloux ? _Comprit Yunho en le voyant si souriant.

_J'y trouve une certaine satisfaction, soyons honnêtes._

_Sadique._

_Si peu... _ironisa Jaejoong en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_Jaejoong ? J'ai le temps de me faire couler un bain ou tu montes maintenant répondre à ce foutu coup de fil ?_

_Ah merde ! _Grogna l'intéressé en délaissant le cou de son amant. _J'arrive, bon sang !_

Il quitta à regrets les genoux d'un Yunho qui de toute façon ne risquait pas de le suivre immédiatement. Pas dans cet état, car là ils se poseraient tous des questions... Dommage. C'était courru d'avance, mais c'était quand même dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, pensa-t-il en voyant Jaejoong gagner la sortie non sans un clin d'oeil complice... et quelques jurons à l'attention de Junsu, de Sae et de tous ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

_Ah tout de même ! _S'exclama Junsu lorsqu'il l'eût rejoint. _Mais vous faisiez quoi là-dedans ?_

_Dans la salle d'entraîtement, à ton avis que faisait-on ? On s'entraînait ! _Répondit Jaejoong sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Je ne sais pas à quoi ça tient, _intervint Micky, _mais quand tu dis « entraînement », je comprends autre chose..._

Jaejoong prit vivement le téléphone des mains de Junsu en fusillant Micky du regard. Il s'isola pour répondre, se disant que ces plaisanteries sonnaient sûrement justes pour Micky... Ca allait être un problème, à terme. Surtout si Yunho persistait dans ses opinions. Mais une chose à la fois, décida-t-il en portant le téléphone à son oreille. Toujours plantés en haut des escaliers, les deux compères avaient sans doute pour projet d'aller maintenant chercher leur leader, mais Changmin intervint à son tour, rebondissant sur les précédentes paroles de Micky :

_Arrête avec tes allusions, franchement ! C'est pas drôle, comme s'ils pouvaient faire une telle chose !_

_Hein ? Toi qui il n'y a pas si longtemps quand j'ai évoqué l'idée, a dis que tu y avais déjà pensé... _s'offusqua Micky, se rappellant que ça avait plutôt été Junsu, le plus sceptique des trois quand ils en avaient parlé.

_Pensé, ouais... De là à imaginer, nan. C'est quand même assez... Bizarre._

_Bizarre ?_

_Ben c'est... _hésita Changmin, mal à l'aise. _Des hommes, quoi._

_Sans déconner ? Ca te choque ?_

_Non, mais... Et puis il y a d'autres choses à considérer. Imagine un instant que ça soit vrai, tiens,_ expliqua le plus jeune._ Jaejoong, c'est le type le plus maternel que je connaisse. Il est né pour avoir des gamins. C'est le genre à plus tard, avoir une famille nombreuse et tout... Ben sans une femme, c'est pas possible._

_Bien vu. Mais quand on aime, les convictions, tu sais..._

_Je ne dis pas. Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer comment quelqu'un comme lui pourra à terme être heureux s'il ne peut ni se marier, ni avoir des gosses. C'est tout ce que je dis, _acheva Changmin en haussant les épaules.

_Toujours aussi sérieux, Changmin, _intervint Junsu, se disant qu'ils commençaient à se mêler de choses qui ne les regardaient pas. _Sauf que tes hypothèses se basent sur la théorie fumeuse du détraqué ici présent, _continua-t-il avec un geste vers Micky._ Jaejoong aura sa femme et ses enfants, t'en fais pas. Arrêtez de spéculer sur un truc faux._

_Oui, je disais juste ça comme ça..._

En bas de l'excalier, devant la salle, quelqu'un n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange. Quelqu'un qui avait littéralement pâli aux paroles de Changmin. Une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé jusque là, et qui lui sautait en pleine figure dorénavant. C'était vrai ! Jaejoong était encore jeune mais il était quelqu'un de fait pour avoir une famille, des enfants. Il ferait un père excellent, aucun doute là-dessus. Et il aimait les enfants, il était doué avec eux. Comme il ne se projettait jamais à plus d'une semaine dans l'avenir, il voyait juste qu'il était heureux aujourd'hui, qu'il le serait demain et basta. Il suivait ce qu'il pensait être bon, comme toujours... Mais après-demain ? Dans un mois, un an et plus encore ? Un jour il regarderait en arrière et il se rendrait compte que cette voie lui avait fait perdre des tas de choses. Après tout, avant cela, n'était-il pas sorti qu'avec des femmes ? Ne faisait-il pas tâche dans le tableau ? Yunho était bien certain que s'il lui parlait de cela, Jaejoong lui rirait au nez ou lui dirait de ne pas penser pour lui. Mais Jaejoong, s'il était apte à juger de ce qui était bon pour autrui, était mauvais juge pour lui-même, comme c'est souvent le cas. Par-dessus tout, Yunho voulait le voir heureux. Pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais demain aussi. Et longtemps après encore. Et viendrait un moment où il ne pourrait plus le rendre heureux, car il n'en aurait pas les moyens. La vérité tomba sous ses yeux, aussi brutale qu'aveuglante. Il s'assit sur une marche, les paroles de Changmin dans la tête, incapable de monter pour l'instant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?..._


	10. Incompréhension

**Je pense que, bon là j'ai choisi de le faire par le biais de Changmin, mais finalement même sans ça, j'imagine que c'est un point qui à un moment donné, se pose... Après ça reste une fic donc y a un côté caricatural et accentué, mais j'avoue que je trouve ça assez crédible de poser la question :). Enfin « crédible », ça me va bien de dire ça étant donné que j'en fais toujours des zigotos incapables de vivre sans se prendre le chou pour rien XD**

**A la base ce chapitre faisait 2 pages de plus... Et puis je me suis dit que c'était mieux de couper là, comme la scène suivante sera assez importante et longue :).**

**Incompréhension**

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au leader avant de refaire surface à l'étage au-dessus. Dans son esprit, les connexions se faisaient à toute vitesse. En fait, il avait suivi Jaejoong depuis le tout début. Il avait répondu à ses avances -sans qu'il faille beaucoup l'y pousser, il dût bien le reconnaître- et comme l'aîné semblait agir comme s'ils faisaient bien, il n'y avait aucun souci. Mis à part ses réticences et son côté moins spontané que Jaejoong, Yunho avait suivi. Mais là, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas non plus pensé à demain. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aimait anticiper, avoir une longueur d'avance pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu... Et là quelqu'un, sans le savoir, venait de le mettre devant le fait accompli, de le forcer à voir loin. Et inévitablement, se dit-il, un jour viendrait où les divergences ne se borneraient plus à des mots. Dans ces conditions et sans dire qu'on allait à la catastrophe, est-ce que ce n'était quand même pas risqué de continuer à agir comme s'ils pourraient toujours être ensemble comme ça ? Cette idée lui mit un tel coup au moral qu'il dû se faire violence pour remonter avec le sourire, l'air de rien. Mais ce ne fut pas si facile.

_Ah t'es là ! On mange !_

_Je n'ai pas très faim... _répondit-il à Junsu, l'estomac noué.

_Ah ? Ben..._

_Mange, sinon je dis à maman que tu fais le difficile... _intervint alors Micky avec un clin d'oeil.

_Ok ok..._

Histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et puis parce qu'il fallait quand même bien se nourrir un minimum, Yunho s'installa à table avec le reste de la troupe. Mais il ne fit que picorer dans les plats, l'envie n'étant pas vraiment là ce soir. Il voulait juste aller se coucher, parce qu'au moins une fois endormi et à moins d'un cauchemar, il n'y penserait plus. Evidemment, Jaejoong ne put que noter son absence d'appétit, chose assez remarquable vue la journée bien remplie qu'ils avaient eu et le frugal repas à midi.

_T'as pas faim ?_

_Non... C'est très bon, mais je n'ai pas d'appétit là..._

_Malade ?_

_Non non, juste pas faim... Je crois que je suis crevé, en fait. Je vais aller me coucher,_ fit le leader en sortant de table.

_Ah ? Bonne nuit, à demain !_

_Oui, vous aussi._

Le salut jovial de Micky trompait moyennement son monde néanmoins. Yunho était un livre ouvert, la plupart du temps : il était soucieux, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il était de bonne humeur jusque là. La rupture étant donc remarquable aisément. Sous un prétexte quelconque, Jaejoong quitta la table à son tour et il le rattrapa à l'étage, juste devant les chambres :

_Yunho..._

_Oui ?_

_J'ai dit à Sae que je n'étais pas intéressé. J'ai mis les choses au clair, je pense._

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

_Juste pour que tu saches._

_Tu sais... _hésita Yunho, _elle a l'air bien cette fille._

_Personne ne dit le contraire, _acquiesça Jaejoong.

_Tu penses que si tu avais été célibataire, tu lui aurais laissé une chance ?_

Indépendemment de ces nouvelles questions qu'il gardait pour le moment encore en lui, Yunho voulait de toute façon poser celle-là. Il l'aurait fait à un moment donné ou à un autre. Par jalousie, par inquiétude, par curiosité, ou autre encore. Sae était séduisante, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il fut un temps pas si lointain où Jaejoong ne se faisait pas prier lorsqu'il se faisait ainsi harponner... Certes il était fidèle, mais la question méritait tout de même d'être posée. Et d'autant plus maintenant aux yeux du leader, car Sae avait des choses à offrir que Yunho n'aurait jamais. Mais cela, il ne voulut pas encore y penser. En fait, il savait que c'était un comportement idiot, mais il voulut... le tester, pour ainsi dire. Jaejoong s'étonna fortement de cette question, par contre :

_Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?_

_Comme ça... après, tout il y a avait un temps pas si lointain où tu étais un sacré tombeur !_

_Oui mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que je suis sérieux depuis un moment maintenant..._

_Ca ne te manque pas ?_

_De ? Courir à droite et à gauche ? Non, bien sûr que non._

_Jae... Tu es heureux avec moi ?_

_Mais Yunho... Tu me fais peur, _fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet de la tournure des choses.

_Réponds juste, s'il te plait._

_Bien sûr, Yunho. Personne ne m'a trainé jusqu'à toi. Je suis avec toi parce que je le veux. Et ça me va._

_Même si je te dis que jamais on ne pourra... vivre ensemble. Comme un couple normal._

_Je me fous bien de ça._

_Maintenant, tu dis ça. Mais si déjà mentir à nos amis te pèse, _insista Yunho, _alors plus tard, tu n'en voudras pas plus ?_

_Bon allez. Crache le morceau. C'est quoi ton problème ?_

C'était déjà plus facile pour lui de percevoir les moments où Yunho n'était pas bien. Ca l'avait toujours été, et bien évidemment depuis que leur relation avait évolué, c'était encore plus vrai. Mais là, même un aveugle s'en rendrait compter quoi qu'il en soit. La mine de Yunho était des plus fermées, son ton était morne, sans parler bien sûr de ses propos, assez incohérents et inquiétants. Pourtant, le leader démentit :

_Aucun._

_Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse._

_Mais non ! Je vais dormir._

_Tu fais chier, Yunho ! _Lança-t-il, agaçé par son ton brutal et son mutisme. _Parler avec toi, c'est encore pire que parler à un mur !_

_Mais c'est toi qui aime tout savoir ! Je suis comme ça !_

_Et j'aime ça aussi chez toi ! Mais t'es plus tout seul ! Quand on est avec quelqu'un, on parle ! Surtout si il y a un pépin ! C'est la réaction normale !_

_Et ben peut-être que j'ai pas envie de ça._

_Donc tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi ?_

_J'ai jamais dit ça, _s'alarma le leader, conscient qu'il allait un peu loin.

_Tu sais quoi ? Parfois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi t'es avec moi. Apparement mes questions t'emmerdent, mes réactions aussi, mes attentes encore plus. Tu me reproches de ne pas t'accepter comme tu es, mais l'inverse est aussi vrai !_

_On ne se disputait pas comme ça quand on n'était qu'amis... _remaqua Yunho non sans tristesse.

_Parce que mon meilleur ami me disait tout ! Et mon petit ami ne me dit rien ! Décide-toi ! Une fois pour toutes, arrête d'être génial quand tout va bien et de prendre tes distances quand un truc te gêne ! Je ne suis pas là que quand tout va bien !_

Cela, Yunho n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir. Mais c'était dans sa nature, cela faisait partie de son caractère. Le pire, c'est qu'il savait que c'était un point sur lequel il devait travailler... Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Si problème il y avait, il se faisait fort de le régler seul. A une époque, c'était même une fierté, d'agir ainsi. Il s'était énormément ouvert avec Jaejoong, qui savait s'y prendre avec lui. Néanmoins les lacunes subsistaient. Pour d'obscures raisons, le leader persistait à garder ses angoisses pour lui et à régler le problème ne cachette. Et Jaejoong avait horreur de cela, pour lui c'était comme s'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Il ne voulait pas tout savoir, bien sûr que non, mais quand même, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se creuser la tête pour savoir ce que pensait Yunho comme s'il devait déchiffrer des équations à 13 inconnus. Ici, le leader se sentait un peu bête en plus, de réagir mal juste pour des propos tenus par leur cadet et hors contexte... D'où le fait qu'il se refusait à lui ne faire part.

C'est dans le jardin que Junsu retrouva Jaejoong un peu plus tard dans la soirée. L'aîné était assis sur les marches devant la porte de derrière, occupé à scruter le ciel par défaut, puisqu'il n'y avait que ça à voir... Junsu s'approcha dans le but de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et il constata au milieu de la nuit un point rouge. Jaejoong ne fumait désormais plus que quand il avait les nerfs à vif. Il avait arrêté, sauf pour ces rares moments où le stress le poussait à vouloir revoir les zébrures et le goût de la cigarette. Etonné, il constata :

_T'avais arrêté de fumer... T'as repris ?_

_Il n'est jamais trop tard pour mal faire, _répondit Jaejoong avec désinvolture_._

_Toi, t'es en colère._

_Nan._

_Tu en es au filtre._

_Merde... _grogna-t-il en écrasant le mégot contre les dalles de pierre.

_Un souci ?_

_Ma vie est une vaste blague, ça te va ?_

_Euh... Ca a de quoi nous tenir quelques heures, ouais._

Décontenancé, Junsu avait sorti cela sur le ton de l'humour, avec un sourire quelque peu amusé malgré le ton sombre de son aîné. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque Jaejoong ne put retenir un sourire amusé à son tour. Il soupira d'un air las, puis il le regarda. Chacun ici avait son rôle, qu'il le veuille ou non. Le sérieux, la mère-poule, le plus jeune, le comique... et Junsu, dont la qualité première qui aurait dû s'inscrire en lettres d'or sur son CV, était le distributeur officiel de bonne humeur. Véritable machine à sourire, il vous réchauffait le coeur avec sa gentillesse et sa joie de vivre désarmante. Cela faisait du bien à tout un chacun, et ce soir, Jaejoong apprécié. Il le regarda et murmura :

_Tu sais que tu es un rayon de soleil, toi ?_

_Hé là ! Mon coeur est déjà pris ! _Lança l'autre sur un ton exagéré.

_Junsu..._

_Je plaisante ! Juste que... _poursuivit-il avec sérieux. _J'aime pas quand t'es pas bien. Bon ça ne veut pas dire que je m'en fiche quand les autres vont mal, mais toi... C'est pas normal, de te voir triste._

_Désolé._

_C'est pas un reproche, voyons. Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_Non... Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire._

_Ca a un rapport avec ce que tu me disais dans le bus ? _Tenta son ami.

_Oui..._

_Tu n'arrives pas à avoir ce que tu veux ? _Demanda-t-il, poursuivant ainsi leur énigmatique discussion.

_Je le perds... _commença pensivement Jaejoong, après une brève analyse des dernières semaines. _Chaque jour qui passe me l'enlève encore un peu... Je le vois, et je ne peux rien faire._

_Tu dois peut-être..._

_Oui ? _L'interrompit Jaejoong, heureux rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre peut-être un bon conseil.

_Parfois, c'est avec le recul qu'on juge d'une situation. Laisse-la partir... Cette chose là, _expliqua Junsu avec difficulté, vu qu'il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient en vérité._ Et de loin, tu verras peut-être comment la récupérer et la garder pour de bon._

_C'est risqué..._

_Il se pourrait qu'elle s'en aille définitivement ? _Comprit-il sans peine.

_Je pense._

_Et admettons que ça soit le cas... Il se passerait quoi pour toi ?_

_Je... Je ne veux même pas y penser, c'est... Je refuse !_

_Ok ok... _fit Junsu en l'attirant contre lui pour le calmer. _Alors dans ce cas... Accroche-toi. Tout passe. _

_Oui ..._

Tout passe en effet. C'est drôle quand on y pehnse, on dit toujours cela quand tout va mal. Pour rassurer. Une sorte de « la roue tourne » en plus synthétique. Mais à bien y penser... Ca marche aussi pour ce qui est bien, non ? C'est logique. Tout passe, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Mais bien sûr on ne va pas dire « ça passera » à quelqu'un pour qui tout va bien, ce serait un non-sens. Pourtant c'est le cas... Est-ce que avec Yunho, ils avaient connu le meilleur ? Sans dramatiser pour autant car après tout, le leader n'était peut-être simplement pas dans son assiette et demain il serait normal... Néanmoins Jaejoong devait noter le manque de progression dans leur relation. Voire même une régression. Les moments heureux avaient toujours fait contrepoids sans mal jusqu'ici, mais... Si Yunho se posait des questions comme c'était visiblement le cas, et si lui ne voyait plus quoi faire pour le mettre en confiance... Avaient-ils fait le tour ? La seule idée, le seul fait de se poser la question rendait Jaejoong malade... Dans sa tête, c'était un grand et évident « non » puisqu'il ne voulait pas penser que ça puisse s'arrêter... Mais il ne décidait pas seul... Et il n'avait plus d'options. Entourer yunho lui mettait la pression... L'inviter à agir le faisait fuir... Ne rien dire l'éloignait... Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Bien sûr les heurts sont une chose normale, les disputes et divergences aussi... Mais Jaejoong trouvait qu'il y en avait un peu trop pour que cela puisse être mis de côté.


	11. Trop de choses

**June : nan t'inquiète, je préviens quand c'est le dernier chapitre :). Non c'était pas la grippe, plutôt un bon mélange de rhino avec une angine là-dessus saupoudré d'une bonne dose de stress en ce moment, résultat des courses : kaputt, la marluuna XD. Ca va mieux, mais tout doucement... Vivement les vacances tiens :)**

**Hum j'espère que le Yunho de cette fic ne sera pas détesté, je vais faire en sorte que non quand même... :)**

**Trop de choses**

Les jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent à peu de choses près à de la torture pour l'aîné du groupe. Tout lui échappait. La situation, les mots, les actes... et Yunho. Surtout Yunho. De fermé, le leader était devenu plus que distant. D'abord, il prétextait n'importe quoi pour rester dans sa chambre la nuit ! La fatigue, la prudence, tout y passait. Ensuite, il faisait le maximum pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui. Au début, Jaejoong se trouvait un peu paranoïaque, mais même les autres semblaient stressés par cette distance entre eux... Alors il s'était dit que non, il ne rêvait pas : Yunho s'éloignait, dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne se rappellait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait pu l'embrasser, tiens... Quand par miracle il avait pu mettre la main sur lui et qu'il avait réclamé des explications, Yunho avait bafouillé, avant de finir par dire que la situation était trop complexe, que c'était une folie dans la mesure où ils vivaient sous le même toit que trois autres personnes... Une tonne d'arguments démontables un par un mais qui, mis bout à bout, donnaient le tournis à Jaejoong.

Il est bien connu que dans certains cas, à force de se répéter souvent quelque chose , pour peu que l'on y mette suffisement de conviction, l'on finit par y croire... Et bien Yunho avait fini par être persuadé d'agir pour le mieux. Il pensait même qu'un jour viendrait où Jaejoong le comprendrait aussi. Ne valait-il pas mieux avoir mal maintenant que plus tard ? Il était encore temps de limiter la casse. Du moins le croyait-il, car il devenait de moins en moins sur de lui au fil du temps. En fait, il était le genre d'hommes à encaisser tous les coups sans céder un centimètre de terrain, à accumuler au maximum... Mais à un moment donné, il faut bien vider le stock et repartir. Et Yunho appréhendait ce moment plus que tout. Déjà là, s'il s'autorisait ne fut-ce qu'une seconde à y penser, à se dire clairement qu'il allait finir par le perdre... Il sentait ses mains trembler et ses yeux piquer... Dans un monde parfait où seul son avis compterait, il n'y aurait que lui et Jaejoong, et rien d'autre. Mais dans ce monde là, il y avait trop de paramètres dangereux... Et Jaejoong était si sensible. Jamais il ne supporterait de ne pas avoir certaines choses. Il ne supporterait pas non plus le regard choqué voire pire de ses amis -après tout, Changmin n'avait pas l'air emballé par le sujet...-. Et puisqu'il refusait de l'admettre, alors Yunho employait la manière forte. Peu importe combien lui-même souffrait, ça, il ne voulait pas s'y attarder, sans quoi il allait tomber à genoux et ne jamais se relever.

Et une autre chose aussi, le confortait dans son choix : l'attitude qu'avait Jaejoong ces derniers jours, avec Sae. Ces deux là s'étaient rapprochés. Il semblait y avoir une bonne entente entre eux, chose que chacun remarquait ouvertement et qui le rendait malade. Bien sûr il ne savait pas que Jaejoong s'était lié avec elle au départ, par dépit. Délaissé par son amant, il avait trouvé un peu de chaleur chez cette femme intelligente et gentille qui l'écoutait. Forcément du point de vue de Yunho, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu de séduction. Ca aussi, ça finirait par arriver. Alors autant qu'il s'efface avant de se faire écarter, cela ferait moins mal.

_Tu sais, grand chef... On rigole et tout... N'empêche que si tu veux, je suis là. Peu importe ce qui te tracasse... _lui dit un jour Micky, alors qu'ils étaient dans les loges, après une énième journée de tournage.

_T'en fais pas... Ce tournage est crevant, c'est tout. Vivement la fin !_

_Ouais... Tu sais, y faut que je te le dise absolument !_

_Quoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es pris la tête avec Jaejoong, ça ne me regarde pas... Mais si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais-le pour moi ! Ca me déprime de voir ça alors vas te réconcilier avec lui._

Sans bien sûr connaître le fond du problème, il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il y avait un malaise entre l'aîné du groupe et le leader. Dans la mesure où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à parler ou rire ensemble, sans parler du fait que si l'on trouvait l'un à un endroit, on pouvait être sûr de trouver l'autre dans un rayon de 10 mètres... Forcément, l'ambiance actuelle marquait la différence. Plus d'accolades à tout bout de champ, de taquineries, de grands débats lancés à la moidnre occasion... Plus de complicité car plus aucune relation entre eux depuis des jours, en fait. Forcément, les meilleurs amis du monde se disputent parfois, cela arrive. Et Jaejoong étant assez caractériel parfois, il n'était pas rare non plus de se disputer avec lui. Si l'on allait par là, des disputes entre ces deux là étaient même déjà arrivées d'ailleurs. Mais... jamais aussi longtemps. Jamais à ce point. Là, c'était presque effrayant, vu de l'extérieur.

Yunho savait bien que leurs trois amis s'étonnaient de la situation. Pour autant, il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer à en parler. Il pouvait bien masquer la vérité et ne parler quand même par métaphore histoire de se soulager... Mais il se refusa à le faire, catégoriquement. Parce que s'il commençait à y penser, à réfléchir là-dessus... Il y avait de fortes chances pour que Micky ouvre le bureau des pleurs, et ça n'était pas l'objectif. Alors il prit sur lui et rentra presque dans l'armoire, moins pour chercher des vêtements de rechange que par désir de se cacher :

_Mais il n'y a pas de problème..._

_Mais arrête, tu partirais en courant dès qu'il arrive vers toi, si tu pouvais... Vous nous aviez fait le même coup à noël dernier, je m'en souviens bien tant c'était perturbant..._

Noël dernier... Cette phrase déclencha un coup dans la poitrine du leader. C'était l'époque pas si lointaine où lui et Jaejoong s'étaient mis ensemble. Plus exactement, c'était quelques jours après Noël. Cette période avait été terrible pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et il l'apprenait maintenant, pour leurs amis aussi. Chacun s'étant découvert des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, ne savait comment réagir. Yunho se refusait à lu ien parler par peur de le perdre, et il avait appris après coup que Jaejoong avait cette même pensée de son côté. Donc il y avait eu toute une période où à mesure que leurs sentiments grandissaient et devenaient incompréhensibles, ils s'évitaient. Voire même, ils se disputaient pour la moindre broutille... Une période peu agréable, qui finalement s'était très bien conclue, mais effectivement pour Micky, la situation actuelle ravivait cette mauvaise époque...

_Perturbant ?_

_C'est pas logique ! _S'exclama Micky, naturel au possible. _Vous êtes faits pour vous entendre ! Et là... Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur l'un et l'autre et nous..._

_Ecoute Micky, je te promets que tout va se tasser. T'as aucun souci à te faire._

_Tu mens mal, tu le savais ça ? _Fit gravement Micky, comme il percevait le ton à peine voilé de tremblements, dans la voix de son ami.

_Si tu ne me crois pas, alors fais semblant. S'il te plait._

_Ok..._

C'était mieux comme ça. C'était ce que se répétait Yunho en boucle. Et dès qu'il se disait _« et si ? Et si les choses continuaient comme ils l'avaient fait ces derniers mois ? », _et bien il ne s'écoutait pas. Ca ne mènerait nul part. Il n'y avait aucun avenir possible, c'était clair. Il y avait bien trop de choses qui n'oeuvraient pas en leur faveur. Et normalement, ça n'aurait pas dû être si compliqué. Ca devrait être simple, au contraire. S'il y avait de telles difficultés, si tous les deux qui plus est, ils avaient tant de mal à se comprendre... Alors ça ne devait pas se faire. Micky le laissa lorsque Jaejoong arriva pour se changer à son tour. Quand il le vit arriver, Yunho avait déjà décidé de ce qu'il allait faire. Rien que parce que lorsque Jaejoong posa les yeux sur lui, son visage s'assombrit. Il était un problème pour Jaejoong. Il n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait. En un sens, cela tombait sous le sens. Jaejoong était fêtard et lui sérieux, maternel quand lui était plus réservé... Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. rien qu'à l'idée de perdre ce qu'ils étaient finalement devenus, Yunho sentit qu'il allait devoir faire face à une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Mais là, tout de suite, il se refusait toujours à y penser.

_Yunho... _tenta Jaejoong dans une énième tentative afin d'avoir une discussion.

_Jae, j'ai à te parler frnachement._

_Ca nous changera, _ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer, amer.

_Tu as raison. C'est vrai je le reconnais, j'ai laissé trainer les choses ces derniers jours... Mais je n'y voyais plus clair._

_Je t'écoute._

_Jae, _commença Yunho àtoute vitesse, histoire de finir le plus vite possible, _quand tu étais petit, je suis sûr et certain que si on te posait la question, tu voulais une femme et des enfants, une maison et tout ce qui va avec ? _

_Mais... Je ne suis pas le seul sur cette terre, non ? _Rétorqua-t-il, ne voyant pas bien en quoi c'était une affaire d'Etat.

_Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais tu as ce truc, tu sais... _commença Yunho, cherchant ses mots. _Tu prends soin de tout ici, tu agis comme une mère le ferait... Combien de temps ça te suffira ? On est jeunes, c'est pas un problème. Mais projette-toi à 30 ans... Changmin a beau être notre bébé, on sait bien que ce n'est pas ça qui va te combler, _fit Yunho en éclatant d'un rire sans aucune joie, cette blague n'étant pas de circonstance.

_De quoi ? Mais je ne transfère rien sur qui que ce soit, _répondit Jaejoong, se demandant où il voulait ne venir.

_Je ne dis pas ça non plus... J'arrive pas à... Mais tu veux une vie normale, non ? Je veux dire... On a déjà une vie de dingues, alors si en plus même les choses qui devraient être les plus simples et classiques ne le sont pas... Comment tu peux être sûr que dans un an ou même moins, tu n'auras pas envie d'autre chose ?_

_Et toi ? Et n'importe qui ? _Rétoruqa son aîné, agacé. _Personne ne peut dire ça, c'est la vie, d'avancer sans savoir ce que l'avenir réserve. Quand j'étais petit, si on m'avait dit que j'aurais de l'argent et un tel métier, je n'y aurais pas cru !_

_Jae, je pense qu'on devrait... Faire une pause, _déballa-t-il rapidement, coupant court à des arguments qui auraient fini par le convaincre sans peine.

_Tu... Tu rompts avec moi ?_

_Non !_

Yunho ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait. Rompre... Rien que le mot était insupportable à ses oreilles. Mais... Une pause... Histoire d'être sûrs... D'être certains de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient... Parce que depuis le début, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi et ils n'avaient discuté de rien jusqu'à ce fameux matin où Jaejoong avait soulevé le problème du _« si on leur disait ? »_. Il était peut-être enfin temps d'agir en adulte responsable et de se poser les bonnes questions. Jaejoong détestait cela, mais il fallait le faire. Qu'on le traite encore de sérieux irrécupérable, mais Yunho estimait qu'à un moment donné, rigoler et agir spontanément était bine gentil, mais ce n'était pas tout.

En attendant, la situation assoma Jaejoong. Après des jours passés à tenter de comprendre, voilà qu'il se faisait, dans son esprit, purement et simplement larguer sans même pouvoir protester. De deux choses, l'une : soit Yunho était effectivement décidé à arrêter parce qu'il avait mis à profit ces derniers jours pour faire le point... Ou alors, tel qu'il le connaissait, il s'était bourré le crâne et il avait fait au plus court pour éviter les complications. Dans le premier cas, ça faisait de lui dans l'immédiat, l'ordure qui l'avait jeté. Dans le second, ça en faisait un lâche et un immature de première. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient séduisants...

_Tu ne m'aimes plus ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_Non, au contraire, si tu savais... C'est pour ça que..._

_Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? _Continua Jaejoong, n'écoutant même pas ses réponses.

_Mais pas du tout, jamais ! Je voudrais juste qu'on prenne le temps d'y penser, qu'on sois sûrs..._

_Que TU sois sûr... _rectifia Jaejoong en se sentant bouillir. _Depuis le début, c'est toi qui doute. Moi je n'ai jamais douté de nous. J'ai pas besoin de m'arrêter et de faire une introspection pour savoir si je t'aime et si je veux être avec toi. Si tu as besoin de le faire, alors c'est que la réponse est déjà 'non'; pour toi._

_Non, ça n'a rien à voir... _tenta Yunho, qui sentait déjà le poids de sa décision l'écraser.

_Mais si Yunho. Jamais personne ne voudrait être sûr de faire le bon choix, si une partie de lui n'était pas déjà sûre de ne pas être amoureux. Si tu en ressens le besoin, c'est que je ne te suffit pas._

_Mais je..._

_Tu es honnête, au moins. J'apprécie._

_Tu ne comprends pas. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi... Je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu te rendes compte de ce que tu as loupé..._ _Je ne veux pas qu'on continue à se disputer parce qu'on n'arrive pas à s'accorder..._

_Tu penses pour moi maintenant ? J'y arrive bien tout seul, tu sais._

Il avait beau ironiser et garder la tête haute, Jaejoong avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver sa dignité... En dedans, il priait Yunho de sortir et de le laisser, afin qu'il puisse s'écrouler comme il le voulait. Ca faisait mal... Imaginer que leur histoire ne puisse être perçue que comme une erreur, que ça puisse finir aussi facilement que ça, aussi facilement que ça avait commencé d'ailleurs... Il sentait sa vue se brouiller, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas craquer... Et Yunho qui semblait dans un état encore pire que le sien ! Le monde à l'envers, vraiment !

_Je ne veux pas te perdre, alors..._

_S'il te plait, épargne-moi au moins le « on restera amis », _fit Jaejoong avec un petit rire nerveux.

_Mais on l'a toujours été !_

_Dans ma tête, on était plus que ça, mais enfin je peux me tromper..._

_Jae..._

_J'aimerai bien que tu sortes, maintenant._

_Mais.._

_Yunho ne me force pas à être désagréable. Dehors._

Yunho n'avait d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Le ton comme le regard de Jaejoong ne l'incitèrent pas à continuer de discuter. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans le couloir que ses jambes menacèrent de le lâcher. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Ils avaient rompu ? N'était-ce pas ce qui était le mieux ? Alors comment et pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal, si c'était une bonne chose ? Un vrai mystère... Le leader trouva une pièce libre non loin de là, il s'y réfugia pour craquer à son aise. Maintenant il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y penser : c'était fini. Ces deux simples mots qui signifiaient qu'il avait perdu tant de choses... Comme il le redoutait, s'accorder le droit de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire était si insupportable qu'il aurait pu taper du poing contre un mur jusqu'à s'en faire exploser les articulations... Ou crier jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne l'arrête...

Dans l'autre pièce, Jaejoong demeurait planté au milieu, raide comme un piquet, si l'on omettait les sanglots qui faisaient bouger ses épaules malgré lui. Il le détestait. Il le détestait autant qu'il l'aimait, c'est dire si c'était énorme... quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, il n'eût même pas l'espoir de voir Yunho revenir vers lui. Peu importe qui c'était, il devait se ressaisir. Il se frotta les yeux et tenta d'afficher un sourire... Mais ses yeux étaient rouge et les larmes ne cessaient pas... Quant à son sourire, il tenait plus de la grimace... Deux mainsse posèrent sur ses péaules, l'amenant à relever la tête. Et il croisa le visage inquiet, interrogateur et désolé à la fois de Junsu.


	12. L'accident

**Merci pour ta review Julia, ravie que ça te plaise :).**

**June, l'inspiration je l'ai sans problèmes, c'est plus le temps qui me manque à la limite ;)**

**Chapitre posté rapidement, vu qu'il était déjà quasimment bouclé ! Bon le prochain arrivera moins vite quand même hein :). Et maintenant je m'enfuie loin car je sens que je vais me faire détester après un tel chapitre...**

**L'accident**

C'était Junsu, qui le forçait à le regarder. Et pourtant si une partie de lui savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce fut Yunho qui revenait sur ses pas, et bien une autre partie l'avait espéré quand même. Alors, que Junsu veuille bien lui pardonner, mais sa déception fut telle à cet instant, que ses sanglots redoublèrent. Junsu en était bouleversé. Certes son ami n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ces derniers temps, mais il mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue, d'une mauvaise humeur passagère liée à cette chose mystérieuse dont ils parlaient en termes symboliques à l'occasion, tous les deux... Mais de là à se mettre dans un tel état, c'était tout de même angoissant. Qui plus est, Jaejoong était du genre à être assez fort, alors le voit comme cela était perturbant.

_Jae... Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Je l'ai perdu, Junsu,_ hoqueta l'autre, arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait contrôler ce qu'il disait.

_Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ?_

_Je l'ai laissé partir, comme tu avais dit... Et il n'est pas revenu. _

_Mais... Ca ne peut pas être si grave... Dans quel état tu te mets ?! _S'angoissa Junsu, pétrifié.

_Je l'aime tellement... Et lui aussi en plus, j'en suis sûr ! Mais je ne sais pas qui ou quoi lui a monté la tête..._

_Aimer ? Lui ? Oh punaise... _articula Junsu d'une voix blanche.

En fait, il avait eu le temps de voir, deux minutes plus tôt, Yunho sortir en trombe de la pièce pour entrer dans une autre. Mais comme le leader n'avait pas l'air bien, il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Alors quand il était entré et avait vu Jaejoong immobile au milieu de la pièce, il avait tout naturellement pensé qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Considérant le fait qu'ils étaient proches et qu'ils détestaient plus que tout s'en vouloir l'un à l'autre, rien d'étonnant à ce que Jaejoong comme Yunho soient bouleversés. Et puis en voyant l'était de son aîné, il s'était dit que c'était sûrement autre chose ; une simple dispute ne pouvant décidemment pas causer de tels dégâts.

Mais là... Les paroles de Jaejoong ne laissaient guère de place au doute. Surtout qu'au vue de l'ambiance des derniers jours, Micky avait une fois ou deux ramené sa théorie sur le tapis. Théorie à laquelle Junsu était celui qui y croyait le moins jusqu'alors. Mais... Ca plus l'état de Jaejoong, sans parler de cette mystérieuse chose qu'il sentait partir et dont il ne lui parlait jamais qu'en termes déguisés... Il aurait fallu se voiler la face pour ne pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Mais Junsu mit sa surprise de côté, tant bien que mal. Jaejoong ne voulait pas être questionné, il voulait être consolé. Alors il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Juste être là et être, c'est le cas de le dire, l'épaule sur laquelle on pouvait pleurer. Et ce fut là que Micky et Changmin entrèrent dans la pièce ?

_Les gars ? Vous êtes... Jae ? Quelque chose ne va p... ? _commença Changmin, paniqué d'emblée à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

_T'es tout blanc ! _Ajouta Micky.

_Je ne me sens pas bien..._

_Normal, tu es bouleversé... _remarqua Junsu en l'éloignant de lui pour le laisser se calmer.

_Non... Je ne me sens vraiment pas b..._

Jaejoong vacilla. Heureusement que Junsu le tenait encore par le bras, celui lui évita de se casser la figure. En le regardant mieux, Junsu s'aperçut que Micky n'avait pas tort : leur ami était d'une blancheur impressionnante. Et son visage était si crispé... D'accord il était dans un état de nerfs important, mais quand même... Ne couvait-il pas quelque chose, en plus du reste ? Il l'amena au fond de la salle et lui présenta une chaise :

_Assieds-toi !_

_Tu veux un verre d'eau ? _Proposa Changmin en courant jusqu'à une bouteille posée là.

_C'est une crise d'angoisse ? _Commança Micky. _C'est pourtant pas son gen... Bordel, il saigne !_

_De quoi ?_

Impressionnant spectacle. Jaejoong avait porté la main à sa bouche comme s'il allait vomir. Mais entre ses doigts, un mince filet de sang s'échappait. Et quand il retira sa main, elle était rouge. Par ailleurs, il saignait du nez é n'avait pourtant aucune blessure, et il n'avait rie nfait qui puisse inciter à cet état... Mais il saignait. Et plutôt abondemment. Littéralement terrifié, Changmin fut incapable de décoler ses pieds du sol, alors même que Jaejoong mourrait de chaud et qu'il sentait sa vue se brouiller. Junsu comme Micky cherchaient d'éventuelles coupures ou explications. Et sans qu'ils puissent faire un geste, Jaejoong tomba par terre, à leurs pieds. Les yeux révulsés et la salive se mélangeant au sang, il se tortillait dans tous les sens comme s'il souffrait horriblement, bien qu'aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Junsu l'appellait, essayait de le maintenir malgré sa panique grandissante à cette vue. Micky semblait, malgré l'agitation, réfléchir. Comme s'il sentait que la solution était là, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et puis Yunho arriva à son tour, alerté par les cris :

_Mais y se passe quoi là ?_

_Jaejoong ?! _S'écria Junsu en voyant leur ami maintenant inconscient.

_Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? _Fit Micky, très pâle à son tour.

_Comment veux-tu qu... Oh merde ! _

_Mais quoi ?_

_Yunho, tu devrais être celui qui percute..._

Le leader ne pouvait rien comprendre, pour la simple et bonne raison que son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Lorsqu'il s'était suffisement avancé dans la pièce, il avait pu comprendre la cause de cet émoi : Jaejoong étendu au sol, et tout ce sang... Comme il le dirait plus tard quand il raparlerait de ce moment, ça avait été la frousse de sa vie. Lui si prompt à agiçr normalement, avait été incapable d'agir. Il avait quitté Jaejoong en bonne santé. Certes pas dans d'excellentes conditions, mais en bonne santé. Et voilà qu'il revenait et le trouvait dans cet état... Il n'avait jamais pu supporter que Jaejoong puisse avoir mal. Même quand il avait subi cette opération au genou à une époque, Yunho s'était inquiété et avait souffert avec lui. Alors là, le voir inconscient et entouré d'une flaque de sang... Son coeur battait la chamade et en parlant de sang, le sien battait violemment à ses tempes, il eut même l'impression que l'air lui manquait. Il tomba au sol à côté de ses deux amis, à essayer lui aussi de le ranimer.

Et puis les mots de Micky ainsi que son regard insistant prirent finalement un sens, une partie de son cerveau devant toujours être active. A une époque, Yunho avait vécu un dur moment. Il s'était fait empoisonner par une déséquilibrée qui avait trafiqué sa boisson. L'incident n'avait pas mis sa vie ne danger, néanmoins il avait eu chaud... Et d'ailleurs... Il s'était mis à cracher du sang, pour finalement tomber en syncope. Nouveau coup d'oeil à Jaejoong, toujours inanimé. Et à Micky, qui avait compris avant les autres. Et Yunho comprit à son tour. Un douloureux remake d'une expérience qu'il aurait bien aimé ne plus jamais revivre. Surtout que là, ça ne tombait pas sur lui. Il vit sur son côté Changmin s'avancer comme un automate, le verre d'eau à la main.

_Ok, pose ce verre ! _Lui cria-t-il.

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_Ne lui donne pas, et personne ne bois ni ne mange !_

_Si tu crois que j'ai envie de déjeuner... _cracha Changmin, irrité et paniqué.

_Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est dans l'eau, ou je ne sais quoi ! Comme moi ! Appelle quelqu'un, vite ! _

Changmin fut dehors en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. C'était ça, aucun doute là-dessus. Il suffisait de remplacer Jaejoong par Yunho, et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque. Comment et pourquoi, ça aucune idée et honnêtement il s'e nfichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de faire vite. Yunho avait eu de la chance au final, mais rien ne garantissait que Jaejoong en ait aussi. Rapidement, le benjamin du groupe alerta l'équipe qui les attendait ainsi que les secours. Dans la salle, Yunho avait pu réfléchir suite à le remarque de Micky, l'espace d'un instant. Là, il ne pouvait plus. Mort d'angoisse, il secouait inlassablement le corps étendu de son amant, en ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.

_Il ne bouge plus. Oh putain c'est pas possible !_

_Calme-toi ! _Le somma Micky en prenant son bras pour lui faire lâcher prise. _Changmin est parti appeler du secours._

_Mais je ne peux pas me calmer ! Il va..._

_Arrête ça, il est costaud et c'est peut-être rien. _

_Jae... _murmura Junsu, à bout de nerfs.

_Du calme, toi aussi ! Me lâche pas, ok ?_

En dedans, Micky était mort d'inquiétude et complètement paniqué. D'ailleurs si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait fondu en larmes aussi. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Changmin ne supportait pas quand Jaejoong allait mal, aussi était-il celui qui vivait le plus mal la situation tendue des derniers jours, entre eux trois. Alors là évidemment, leur cadet devait être traumatisé... Yunho pétait littéralement un plomb, c'était clair, il ne subsistait rien de leur leader calme et rationnel, qui avait toujours une réponse à tout. Il fallait donc bien que quelqu'un pense pour tout le monde et ne cède pas à la panique, sans quoi ça allait dégénérer. Micky prit donc sur lui, et Dieu sait combien c'était difficile. Simplement, il sentait Junsu à la limite du craquage aussi, et il voulait le garder avec lui. Fort heureusement, Junsu comprit tant bien que mal. Il renifla, secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et acquiesça. Il tiendrait bon.

_Je vais voir où Changmin en est, ok ? Vous deux, faites un effort. Tout va... Tout va bien se passer !_

Son hésitation ne trompa personne. Comment Micky aurait-il pu affirmer une telle chose avec conviction ? Ca pourrait être différent cette fois. Jaejoong n'était pas de la même constitution que Yunho, qui était plus solide il fallait l'avouer... Et le poison était peut-être plus dangereux ? Rien que d'y penser, et celui qui était pourtant le comique du groupe sentait son sang-froid en prendre un sacré coup... Junsu avait pris le relais, par automatisme. Il n'était pas convaincu que tout irait bien, il n'était sûr de rien. Mais une chose était vraie : s'il commençait à laisser libre cours à son affolement, Yunho deviendrait ingérable. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait quelle était leur vraie relation. Il fallait y penser : Yunho devait donc être doublement choqué. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait vécu la même chose et que le traumatisme devait refaire surface...

_Il ne bouge plus !_

_Il respire, arrête ! _S'angoissa Junsu, qui avait mit la tête de Jaejoong sur ses propres jambes.

_Tout ce sang..._

_Arrête Yunho, je t'en prie. Tu me fous les jetons !_

_Mais il est là, comme ça, et je suis censé sourire ?! Junsu, on me l'a tué ! _S'écria le leader, qui tremblait tant qu'il tombait à chaque fois qu'il voulait se mettre debout.

_La ferme ! Tu ne m'aides pas du tout ! _S'exclama son ami, qui sentait la panique être contagieuse.

_Si jamais... Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose... Je ne le supporterai pas._

_Mais ne me l'enterre pas comme ça !_

_Si jamais... Ce serait trop horrible ! Il partirait en pensant que je ne veux plus de lui !_

_Mais de quoi tu parles ? _Souffla Junsu, un peu perdu.

_Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai ! Jamais, tant que je vivrai ! Et dire que je croyais pouvoir vivre sans lui... quelle connerie ! _

_Yunho ressaisis-toi !_

_Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève ! Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui, je ne veux même pas essayer ! Il doit revenir, pour que je lui dise !_

Déjà avant même l'incident, quand Yunho s'était isolé pour accuser le coup de ce qu'il venait de se passer... Il ne le supportait déjà pas. Comment admettre une telle rupture ? Il ne l'avait jamais voulu, même s'il l'avait provoqué. Il avait fait ce qu'il jugeait être bon, mais en aucun cas ça avait été ce qu'il désirait. Lui, il savait que rien n'avait changé. Il l'aimait, il voulait être avec lui... En fait si, une chose avait changé. A la seconde où il l'avait perdu, Yunho avait réalisé qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne : il l'aimait encore plus que ce qu'il pensait. Imaginer que ça puisse être fini entre eux était une douleur insoutenable... Et maintenant, c'était au-delà des mots. Maintenant que quelqu'un avait mis Jaejoong dans un tel état, c'était encore plus évident : impossible de vivre sans lui. Il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Par une extraordinaire relativité des choses, tous les arguments dont il s'était convaincu ces derniers jours, tout ce qui l'avait poussé à agir, n'avaient plus aucune valeur face au simple fait qu'il pouvait le perdre, définitivement. Et que Jaejoong s'en aille en pensant que son amour n'était pas réciproque. Son erruer lui semblait si évidente que Yunho aurait pu se traiter de tous les noms, mais ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose...

il réalisa que ce qu'il venait de dire ne pouvait pas être compris autrement. Et il croisa le regard de Junsu, ce regard que Micky avait parfois et qui voulait dire _« je sais »_. comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes !

_Merde..._

_Je suis au courant, Yunho._

_Quoi ? De quoi ?_

_Ca va putain, c'est pas le moment ! _S'énerva Junsu. _Je sais tout ! Pour vous deux._

_Je..._

_Yunho, je ne dirai rien. Promis, _fit Junsu, précédent ainsi sa demande_. Mais franchement tu te fiches que ça se sache. Il est dans cet état et tu ne veux pas être avec lui comme un grand frère, non ? Et si tu ne t'exprimes pas, tu vas craquer._

Ce que Junsu voulait dire par là, c'est qu'il serait impossible pour Yunho de cacher leur relation comme il l'avait pu le faire depuis le temps que ça durait... Tout bonnement parce que lorsque l'on est bouleversé, en proie à des sentiments si violents, impossible d'agir autrement qu'avec naturel. Ou alors on est soit insensible, soit excellent acteur. Junsu n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était leur relation puisqu'il venait juste de la découvrir, néanmoins il semblait probable que Yunho voudrait sûrement avoir des gestes ou des paroles particulières à son égard dans les heures à suivre... Et s'il devait agir comme un simple ami, ce serait purement et simplement de la torture. Dans l'échelle des priorités, cacher leur relation n'était pas en première place, et Yunho en était convaincu, pour une fois.

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir... faire semblant... _admit-il, se moquant bien que Junsu soit au courant.

_Je sais, Yunho. Tu n'as que des amis ici. Ne te soucie pas de ça, c'est pas le plus important._

_Je l'aime tellement..._

_Je... Je vois._

Jamais encore il n'avait vu leur leader à ce point dépassé. Il caressait la joue de Jaejoong avec une telle tristesse mêlée à de la douceur, que ç'en était un crève-coeur pour Junsu. Il les couvrirait sans problèmes, d'ailleurs personne ne s'attarderait là-dessus vue les circonstances, l'état de Jaejoong était bien plus choquant.

Finalement, leurs deux amis revinrent peu après, les secours avec eux. Pour Jaejoong, ce fut la civière et le reste, et le transport d'urgence à l'hôpital. Chacun se rua à la recherche d'un moyen de locomotion pour y aller également, et Yunho put monter avec Jaejoong. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il avait été fou de croire que c'était possible pour lui d'y arriver, et il avait fallu que ce soit une telle chose qui le lui fasse comprendre...


	13. Reconnaître ses erreurs

**Merci Audi-chan, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que ça sera encore le cas avec ce chapitre ! :)**

**Et merci tout le monde, d'ailleurs ! Ca motive vraiment à écrire la suite rapidement, ce genre de reviews :)**

**Reconnaître ses erreurs**

L'arrivée à l'hôpital se fit dans un désordre assez remarquable. Le trajet avait en effet permis aux uns et aux autres de se ronger les sangs et d'immédiatement imaginer le pire, sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en empêcher. Même Micky avait perdu son sang-froid et se laissait maintenant aller à afficher une mine anxieuse, tandis qu'il s'enfermait dans un mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait guère… Yunho avait pu monter dans l'ambulance aux côtés d'un Jaejoong qui ne donnait toujours aucune réaction. Une boule semblait s'être formée dans sa gorge, si bien qu'il ne put même pas craquer à voix haute. Dans l'ambulance, le leader se contentait de fixer ce visage aux traits crispés par des jours d'anxiété et le dernier choc subi… Et plus il le fixait, plus son inquiétude grandissait. Comme s'il avait peur de ne plus jamais voir Jaejoong ouvrir les yeux. A l'arrivée, il avait tout de suite été écarté par les ambulanciers puis le médecin qui avait pris le patient en charge. Et il s'était retrouvé avec ses trois amis dans le couloir, à fixer bêtement une porte close en attendant, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans l'immédiat. A peine deux minutes plus tard, un autre médecin vint à leur rencontre :

_Nous allons vous examiner également._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Vous avez l'air en parfaite santé, donc ce sera sûrement inutile. Néanmoins il ne faut rien laisser au hasard, vous pouvez avoir été en contact avec ce qu'il a incurgité. S'il s'agit bien d'un empoisonnement._

_Ca ne peut être que ça !_ S'exclama aussitôt Yunho avec virulence.

_Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. Qui veut commencer ?_

_Yunho, vas-y,_ fit Junsu.

_Mais je ne veux pas ! Je veux qu'on me dise comment il va !_

Franchement, Yunho avait autre chose à faire pour le moment que de passer des examens stupides à ses yeux. Bien sûr en d'autres circonstances, prudent et raisonnable comme il l'était, il aurait été le premier à approuver le médecin. Mais là, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est que personne ne lui donnait des nouvelles de Jaejoong, et c'était quand même de cela dont il était censé être question avant toute chose ! Alors réfléchir calmement quand on est constamment au bord de la crise de nerfs, Yunho ne pouvait décidemment pas s'y résoudre. Junsu s'approcha de lui et il lui pressa le bras d'un coup sec pour avoir son attention. Puis il lui murmura entre ses dents :

_Vas-y. Réfléchis : si tu passes le premier, ce sera fait et après tu pourras être avec lui sans interruption._

_Tu as raison, _reconnut le leader, étonné toutefois par cette remarque pleine de bon sens.

Désormais docile car on lui avait présenté le bon argument, Yunho suivit l'infirmière qui allait le conduire à la bonne salle pour cet examen. Après cela en effet, il ne serait plus inquiété et il pourrait se consacrer à Jaejoong sans crainte d'être interrompu. Cela avait sauté aux yeux de Junsu, c'est pourquoi il avait proposé au leader d'y aller en premier. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'état de son ami. Déjà que lui-même ne se sentait pas bien mais pour Yunho, ce devait être bien pire encore... Peu importe qu'il ne sache pas exactement en quoi consistait leur relation : elle était déjà forte rien qu'en terme d'amitié, alors elle ne pouvait que l'être plus encore maintenant, logiquement. Résolus à attendre, les trois amis se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises présentes non loin d'eux, accusant le coup de tant d'émotions.

_Quelle journée…_ souffla Micky en se frottant les yeux comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

_Vous… Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ?_

_Changmin, n'envisageons pas le pire, ok ?_ Fit Micky d'une voix lasse. _C'est Jaejoong, après tout… Il a de la ressource._

_Mais si… Si c'est bien une tentative… Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ? C'est terrible !_

_Comment et pourquoi, franchement pour l'instant je m'en fiche. Je veux juste… Pourquoi c'est si long, bordel ?! _S'énerva Junsu, trouvant insupportable de n'avoir aucune nouvelles depuis qu'on avait emmené leur aîné.

_Ca ne fait que cinq minutes… _constata Micky.

_Elles sont à rallonge, les minutes ici ! Quand je repense à sa tête… _se rappella Junsu, revoyant le moment où Jaejoong était tombé. _Il était terrifié._

_Y a de quoi. Tu te mets à cracher du sang comme ça… On le serait tous._

_Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le revois…_

Au moment fatidique, Junsu était bien en face, assez près de Jaejoong... Il avait tout vu sans pouvoir rien faire. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour limiter les dégâts. Réagir plus vite ? Rien n'aurait changé de toute façon, lui aurait dit quelqu'un de plus objectif. Mais Junsu se disait que s'il avait réagi dès qu'il avait trouvé Jaejoong un peu trop pâle, alors peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été aussi grave... Micky dut deviner ce à quoi il pensait puisqu'il se leva et alla près de lui, pressant son épaule en guise de réconfort. Il ne voyait plus quoi dire de toute façon, mais cela suffisait. Finalement, Yunho réapparut près d'eux, après ce qui leur sembla être une heure à leurs yeux.

_Il est parfaitement sain,_ annonça le médecin. _A qui le tour ?_

_Changmin, il apportait un verre quand j'arrivais, alors…_ se rappella Yunho, qui semblait être un peu plus apte à penser. _Je serai plus rassuré qu'il se fasse examiner de suite._

_Je me sens bien._

_Ne fais pas l'enfant,_ le somma durement Yunho.

_Je vais t'accompagner,_ proposa Micky histoire de calmer les uns et les autres._ Ca ne dérange pas docteur ?_

_Du tout._

Changmin avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux et de tout ce qui allait avec, d'où ses réticences à aller subir des piqûres et Dieu sait quoi d'autre encore... Chacun le savait et s'en amusait la plupart du temps, mais là ce n'était guère le moment... C'est pourquoi Micky s'était proposé pour l'accompagner, afin de le déstresser un peu... et d'éviter d'énerver Yunho également. Le leader se trouva donc seul avec un Junsu qui se sentait tour à tour confiant, désespéré, fatigué... au rythme des minutes. A voir la tête de Yunho, le leader allait plus mal que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Plutôt que d'attendre dans un silence pesant, Junsu engagea la conversation :

_Comment tu te sens ?_

_J'ai envie de hurler et de cogner sur quelqu'un, mais à part ça…_

_J'imagine, pour toi ce doit être encore plus dur… Après tout si vous êtes ensemble…_

_On ne l'est plus, en fait_, rétorqua Yunho sombrement, se disant que foutu pour foutu, autant être sincère avec Junsu maintenant.

_Ah non ?_

_Depuis... Juste avant… Avant tout ce bazar..._

_Oh ! Vous avez rompu ! C'est pour ça, ton départ précipité et l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé !_

Junsu faillit se traiter de crétin. C'était évident maintenant ! Il avait vu Yunho sortir à toute vitesse et deux minutes plus tard à peine, il trouvait Jaejoong en larmes en train de dire qu'il « l'avait perdu ». Ils venaient tout juste de rompre avant cet incident, alors ? Quelle histoire... La seule chose qui ne collait pas dans tout ça, ou plutôt les deux seules choses, c'était d'une part l'état actuel de Yunho, qui était pire que les réactions de tout le monde réunies, ainsi que cet aveu lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés seuls dans la pièce, avec Jaejoong. Il l'aimait, avait-il dit. Junsu l'avait bien entendu, ça il ne risquait pas de louper un truc pareil ! Alors pourquoi rompre dans ce cas ? Le leader réagit automatiquement à ces mots :

_Il allait mal ?_

_S'il allait mal ? C'était plus que ça… Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer autant, il était bouleversé le pauvre… _se souvint Junsu.

_Tout est ma faute._

_Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? Je ne m'explique pas vraiment pourquoi tu aurais rompu, quand je te vois dans cet état maintenant. Ca te fera peut-être du bien d'en parler._

_Je… Je ne sais pas, _hésita Yunho, très tenté cependant.

_Yunho ça restera entre nous, je te le jure. Je ne vais pas te juger, quoi que tu aies fait. Sauf si… Tu l'as trompé ?_

_Non ! Non, voyons !_

_Bon. C'est la seule chose que je n'aurais pas pu cautionner. Alors maintenant vas-y._

Et Yunho parla. Ca, il avait des choses à dire ! Imaginez que vous gardiez secret ce qui est le plus important dans votre vie, et ce durant des mois ! Son histoire avec Jaejoong, Yunho n'en avait parlé à personne. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre à raconter sa vie fréquemment, Yunho ressentait cependant cela comme un poids. Parfois, outre le fait que se cacher était pesant, il aurait juste voulu en parler comme ça, même de façon anodine. Cela lui aurait permis de recevoir des conseils à certains moments et de manière générale, vivre cela comme une vraie relation... Alors pour toutes ces fois là, même si c'était un peu tard, il raconta tout à Junsu.

Se confier à ce point à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Jaejoong avait un côté déstabilisant pour lui, quand bien même c'était Junsu. Mais cela lui faisait un bien fou ! Il raconta les choses aussi synthétiquement qu'il le put, pour remonter jusqu'à l'heure actuelle. Et lorsqu'il termina son récit, il reprit un peu pied dans la réalité et il n'osa croiser le regard de Junsu, par crainte de ce qu'il pourrait peut-être y trouver. Il faut dire que ce dernier était un peu assomé. Ca durait depuis tout ce temps, alors ! Et Micky avait raison ! L'idée d'imaginer ses deux amis ensemble avait un côté rassurant dans le sens où ils étaient déjà très proches à la base... mais c'était tout de même étonnant, c'était indéniable. C'était une réaction normale après tout.

Mais Junsu retint aussi la fin du récit : comment Yunho avait prit peur, comment il n'avait plus su gérer leurs petits soucis, et comment les malheureuses paroles de Changmin l'avaient achevé. Ainsi donc cette rupture, de son point de vue, n'était pas valable. Äs valable parce qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'il n'y avait rien d'irréprable. Et c'était peut-être terrible dans un sens, qu'ils soient séparés en ce moment critique. Junsu soupira. Normalement, celui qui savait toujours trouver les bons mots avec Yunho, c'était Jaejoong justement ! Ferait-il l'affaire ? De toute façon, Yunho n'avait pas le choix, il devrait s'en contenter.

_Euh écoute... Loin de moi l'idée de te juger, mais... Tu as quand même agi comme un crétin._

_Merci bien, c'est ce qu'il me fallait._

_Non mais sérieusement... Enfin je ne sais pas comment ça marche entre vous, _avança prudemment Junsu, se demandant dans quoi il mettait les pieds, _mais... Jaejoong, c'est quelqu'un avec qui on peut discuter quand même, ça tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire ! Alors que tu aies agi sans vouloir t'expliquer avec lui, ça me dépasse un peu !_

_Je savais qu'il aurait de bons arguments si on en parlait..._

_Et ? Tu avais peur de te laisser convaincre ? Tu aimes souffrir ? Le masochisme, c'est ton créneau ?_

_Arrête, je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, c'est bon ! _S'énerva Yunho, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Et tant qu'on y est, ce n'est pas la seule. Yunho, comment tu as pu croire que Micky, Changmin et moi on ne comprendrait pas ? Tu as si peu confiance en nous ? Ca me blesse ! _S'offusqua-t-il, se disant que tout partait de là en quelque sorte.

_Non, c'est pas ça !_

_C'est quoi ? Tout est parti de là, j'ai l'impression ! Tu n'as pas confiance..._

_J'avais pas tout faux, quand on entend Chanmin... _argumenta le leader, plus honteux que jamais.

_Mais arrête, c'était des conneries ça ! Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, je suis sûr que si on lui avait présenté la vraie situation, il aurait réfléchi plus que ça avant de répondre cette connerie ! Et quand bien même, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'accepterait pas, juste que ça l'étonnerait et que ça soulèverait des questions. Et ça, tu ne peux quand même pas nous le reprocher. On peut s'étonner, mais s'y faire sans problèmes après tout !_

_Tu t'y ferais toi ? _Le défia Yunho.

_Moi ? A vous deux ? Ben... _réfléchit Junsu à voix haute, un peu pris au dépourvu._ Pour ce que ça changerait..._

_Junsu, c'est sérieux._

_Et moi, j'ai l'air de rigoler ? Sérieusement, sa main est dans la tienne la moitié de la journée, c'est limite si vous ne mangez pas dans la même assiette depuis des années, tant vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre. Alors oui : ça ne changerait pas grand chose finalement. _

_Arrête..._

_Tu commences à me fatiguer, là. Je ne vais pas te hurler dessus juste pour que tu puisses dire que tu avais raison ! Je dis que ça me surprend, que c'est pas banal, que je ne m'en doutais pas ! Mais je dis aussi que je m'en fiche tant que vous êtes heureux !_

Avec un peu d'application, il finirait par mettre Junsu en colère. Et vue la bonne nature qui était la sienne, cela aurait été un exploi. Il était sincère, impossible d'en douter. Yunho le regardait avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Pas de regard fuyant ? Pas de paroles confuses, bredouillées et incensées dues à un malaise ? Il l'acceptait. Yunho prit alors la mesure de son erreur, car Junsu avait raison : il ne leur avait pas fait confiance. En partant du principe qu'ils ne pourrait pas l'accepter facilement, il avait oublié l'essentiel : ils étaient tolérants en plus d'être leurs amis, et ils ne voulait que leur bonheur. Jaejoong l'avait compris lui, voilà pourquoi il était si serein. Le leader était complètement abattu. Il les connaissait bien mal alors, pour avoir pensé à eux d'une telle façon.

_Je suis désolé._

_Je sais bien..._

_Non... Je te demande de me pardonner. Je n'ai pas vu ça comme ça... Je pensais agir au mieux et j'ai tout fait de travers..._

_Ca, je ne vais pas te détromper._

_Pardon..._

_Mais si je me mets à ta place, _continua Junsu, conciliant, _je peux comprendre. A ta place, j'aurais peut-être vu les choses comme toi, qui sait ? Tu as voulu être responsable et prudent, c'est bien toi après tout._

_J'ai jamais été doué pour les relations de couple... Alors là, c'était un peu trop pour moi..._

_Ca, je ne vais pas dire le contraire en effet... _concéda Junsu, qui devait reconnaître que gérer cela n'avait pas dû être évident tous les jours.

_Et maintenant voilà... Il pense que je ne veux plus de lui..._

_Je ne pense pas me tromper de beaucoup en disant qu'il va te pardonner sans se faire prier._

_Si seulement... _se désespéra Yunho, qui semble être au bout du rouleau.

_Jaejoong est fier et rancunier, beaucoup en ont fait les frais. Mais c'est toi. Ca n'a jamais été pareil avec toi, quand on y pense._

_Ca ne veut pas dire que je peux tout me permettre._

_Je ne dis pas, mais tu ne vas pas rester sur ta chaise sans rien tenter non ?_

_On n'en est pas là... Pour l'instant on ne sait même pas comment il va..._

_Bien. Il va bien._

_Comment tu peux en être sûr ?_

_Parce que c'est comme ça. Hauts les coeurs !_

_Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil, toi..._

Premier sourire de la part du leader depuis un bon bout de temps... C'est vrai que ça lui avait fait du bien, de parler. Une personne au moins pour qui il n'avait plus de secrets ! C'était à peine croyable, mais c'était fait. Et il avait l'esprit trop encombré pour bien le réaliser, mais la réaction de Junsu était positive et inespérée. Elle faisait du bien, quelque part. Junsu avait toujours été très fort pour transmettre sa joie de vivre aux autres. Il était d'un optimisme réconfortant. Et une fois encore, sa gaieté avait fait merveille...

En entendant le leader l'appeller ainsi, Junsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jaejoong aussi l'avait qualifié ainsi, il n'y avait pas longtemps de cela. Et il l'avait dit de la même façon que Yunho : avec beaucoup d'affection et de chaleur, de reconnaissance aussi. Junsu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

_Ouais, vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre..._

_Quoi ?_

_Non rien... ah !_

Le médecin qui avait pris leur ami en charge arrivait vers eux. Immédiatement, ils se levèrent et leurs estomacs se nouèrent. Ils attendaient désespérément des nouvelles, mais maintenant qu'ils allaient en avoir, ils appréhendaient ce qu'ils étaient susceptibles d'entendre. Immédiatement, Yunho l'interpella :

_Docteur, je veux le voir ! Comment va-t-il ?_

_Nous procédons à quelques examens, mais je pense pouvoir dire qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter..._

_Je veux le voir ! _Continua Yunho, toutefois réconforté par cette note positive.

_Bon. Mais il est toujours inconscient._

_Peu importe._

_Suivez-moi._


	14. Soulagement

**Museelo pour te répondre, en fait pour cette fic j'avais en tête par exemple l'idée de l'empoissonnement depuis le second chapitre, mais juste l'idée. En général j'écrie ligne après ligne comme ça me vient. Y a eu que pour quelques fics que vraiment tout était planifié :)**

**Cette fic se terminera bientôt, je ne sais pas encore exactement dans combien de chapitres, mais il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, pour info :). Ce chapitre là est plutôt long, j'avais des choses à dire je crois XD**

**Soulagement**

_Voilà, je vous laisse…_

_Merci pour vos soins, Docteur._

Yunho dû tout d'abord encaisser le choc de voir Jaejoong comme cela. C'est-à-dire ne donnant aucun signe de vie, mais aussi entouré d'appareils inquiétants, surtout pour qui n'est pas un fan des hôpitaux. Une perfusion dans le bras coulait silencieusement, et un tube dans le nez du chanteur achevaient ce décor. Yunho déglutit. Difficile de regarder cela quand on ne supporte pas que ceux que l'on aime souffrent, ne fut-ce qu'un instant. Il se répétait les paroles du médecin pour garder à l'esprit que maintenant c'était bon, qu'il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter, car cette vision ne l'incitait pas à se sentir mieux. En s'approchant, il ne manqua pas de constater les traits tirés de Jaejoong. Des cernes violettes creusaient son visage à la peau normalement lisse. Il était à bout, et Yunho savait que le travail n'était pas la seule raison à cela. Quand Jaejoong était stressé, contrarié ou autre, cela se répercutait sur sa condition physique. Il était responsable de l'épuisement du chanteur.

_Jae…_

Un murmure qui tenait plus de la supplication. Mais il n'y a que dans les contes que l'endormi ouvre les yeux au moment adéquat, pour le plus grand bonheur de la personne qui vient le visiter. Dans la vraie vie, Jaejoong dormait toujours et Yunho était pour ainsi dire seul avec sa culpabilité. Il entendait les gens dans le couloir, l'agitation propre à un lieu de ce genre, mais pourtant cela ressemblait davantage à un brouillard à ses yeux. Une sorte de cauchemar grotesque dans lequel il avait lui-même éloigné ce qui était le plus cher à ses yeux. Et maintenant qu'il était face à un problème plus important tel que la santé de Jaejoong, Yunho apprenait douloureusement ce qu'était la relativité. Tout ce qui l'effrayait jusque là, qu'il trouvait menaçant… Tout ça, ce n'était rien. Rien qui vaille la peine de le perdre et de continuer une minute de plus sans lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il y arriverait, mais il surpasserait tout ça, pour pouvoir le garder.

_Pardonne-moi…_

Il s'assit près du lit et ne put résister au besoin de prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne. Jaejoong était un peu froid, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il fit attention à ne pas toucher à la perfusion, et il caressa doucement sa main et son poignet… Comment arriverait-il à se faire pardonner ? Il l'avait blessé,et ce n'était pas une chose banale, pas quand on parlait de Jaejoong. Ce dernier accordait sa confiance à une poignée de personnes, méfiant de nature comme il l'était. Et même avec ses plus proches amis, il gardait toujours une sortie de secours, un jardin secret qui lui permettait de ne pas totalement s'en remettre à quelqu'un. Mais avec Yunho… Jaejoong s'était totalement abandonné. Il ne lui cachait rien, ne feignait rien… Il s'était livré corps et âme à lui, il avait noué une complicité à peine croyable et un lien tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu de pareil. Et Yunho avait bien conscience que si on lui faisait du mal alors même qu'il était dans une telle relation, Jaejoong se refermerait, trop blessé pour oublier. Alors allait-il vouloir de lui après tout ça ? Junsu avait dit _« ce n'est pas pareil avec toi »_. Yunho le savait, qu'il pouvait se permettre plus de choses que n'importe qui. Néanmoins cette fois… Sans compter qu'il n'y avait pas que ces derniers jours. Depuis un moment déjà Jaejoong vivait mal certaines choses, et lui il faisait la sourde oreille… Mais il lui dirait qu'il avait tout révélé à Junsu. Cela prouverait qu'il changeait. Pour lui, Yunho se sentait prêt à faire tout ce qui était possible.

_Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre comme ça… Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu es important pour moi… Je n'ai jamais pu te le montrer sérieusement… Réveille-toi, que je puisse te le prouver._

Mais lorsque l'on est sous le coup d'une forte émotion, que le stress nous happe tout entier et que tout s'arrête d'un coup, le contrecoup est parfois violent. Yunho se sentit exténué. Fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré, fatigué par cette peur indicible qui lui avait rongé les entrailles durant des heures. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, alors même qu'il guettait le moindre signe de vie chez Jaejoong. Et finalement le sommeil l'emporta malgré ses efforts pour le repousser. Il s'endormit avec le haut de son corps penché sur le lit, et sa main serrant toujours celle de Jaejoong.

Plus tard, Changmin suivi par Junsu et Micky entrèrent, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Pour voir de leurs yeux que le blessé était bien vivant. Mais voir le leader ainsi perturba les esprits, mais chacun se garda bien de tout commentaire. Ils restèrent là un moment tous les trois, assimilant le fait qu'ils pouvaient maintenant souffler et juste attendre que leur ami se réveille. Tout comme Yunho, ils ne seraient vraiment rassurés qu'en le voyant se réveiller et parler, mais c'était sur la bonne voie... Junsu proposa alors à ses amis d'aller boire un café au coin de la rue, histoire de sortir un peu de là, de se dégourdir les jambes et de tenir le coup, comme ils étaient debout depuis tôt le matin. Et aussi pour les laisser seuls tous les deux, bien qu'il garda cet argument pour lui.

Peu de temps après leur départ, l'accidenté donna enfin un signe de vie. Un frémissement de paupières qui paraissaient d'ailleurs peser des tonnes. Cinq minutes pour ouvrir les yeux et y voir clair, un peu comme lorsque l'on a bien trop dormi. Une sensation désagréable dans le nez, quelque chose qui gênait. Et sa main qui était toute engourdie, qu'il tentait de bouger mais qui semblait prisonnière de quelque chose... Jaejoong en voyant le décor autour de lui, et en louchant sur ce tube qui le gênait au nez, avait compris qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital. Il baissa la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction Yunho endormi à moitié sur lui, serrant sa main même dans son sommeil. Sur le coup il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel lieu... Une seule chose était très nette dans sa tête, alors même qu'il fixait Yunho : ils étaient séparés, et il avait mal. Yunho se trouvait ici parce qu'il avait dû se produire quelque chose, uniquement pour cela. Pour Jaejoong, la rupture résonnait encore dans sa tête, même s'il y avait des blancs à cause de sa mémoire chancelante. Et le pire, c'était qu'il se sentait trop engourdi pour s'enfuir. Pourtant, malgré cette rancoeur qu'il voudrait éprouver pour celui qui fut son amant, sa main semblait vouloir agir d'elle-même. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de celle de Yunho, trembla un peu parce qu'elle avait été inactive durant des heures, et s'approcha de la tête du leader. Elle se posa dessus, plongea dans ses cheveux et joua avec. Tendrement, doucement. Jaejoong avait mal à la gorge. Son estomac, sa gorge et sa bouche étaient douloureux. Mais sûrement moins que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même alors qu'il disait adieu en silence à la personne qu'il avait le plus aimé, et qui ne devait être là que par culpabilité et sens des responsabilités.

_Jae ?_

Yunho, réveillé par ses douces caresses, releva la tête l'air hagard. Il avait murmuré son prénom machinalement, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en aperçevant que Jaejoong était bel et bien réveillé. Il hésita entre le rire et les larmes, mais il opta en définitive pour l'inquiétude quand il vit le visage tendu de Jaejoong :

_Tu as mal quelque part ?_

_J... Je..._

_Quoi ?_

_..._

Jaejoong porta la main à sa gorge. Il toussota bruyamment. Sa voix était enrouée. Sa gorge était sèche, comme rarement elle l'avait été. Il avait une soif terrible, en fait. Il voulut se redresser de façon à s'asseoir, mais sa tête était lourde. Aussitôt, Yunho se précipita pour l'aider, le callant avec des oreillers dans le dos. Le leader en tremblait presque, tant il avait eu peur de ne plus le revoir conscient. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. L'abreuver d'excuses et de supplications alors que visiblement Jaejoong était encore à moitié dans les vappes n'était peut-être pas génial, dans l'immédiat.

_Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_S... Soif..._ articula Jaejoong en toussant de plus belle.

_Tout de suite !_

Yunho s'éclipsa dans la petite salle de bain où il trouva un verre qu'il remplit abondamment d'eau, revenant en quatrième vitesse l'apporter à Jaejoong. Il le fit boire, n'osant lui confier le verre tant Jaejoong semblait n'être que l'ombre de lui-même. L'aîné apprécia le service rendu. Le liquide glacé coulait dans sa gorge avec délice, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien goûté qui soit si bon. Cela étancha sa soif et fit du bien à sa gorge douloureuse. Il se sentit un peu plus énergique après cela.

_Merci._

_Je t'en prie. Jae, je vais appeler l'infirmière. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, j'imagine qu'on doit t'examiner._

Yunho n'avait aucune envie de voir d'autres personnes ici. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Mais pour le bien de Jaejoong, c'était comme cela qu'il fallait procéder, il le savait bien. Il appuya donc sur le bouton et l'infirmière rappliqua avec le médecin en quelques instants. Yunho sortit en les laissant examiner leur patient, priant pour qu'ils se dépêchent, comme s'il ne voulait pas passer une minute de plus loin de lui. Enfin, il obtint le droit de retourner auprès de lui. Jaejoong se rappellait bien de tout ce qui s'était passé maintenant. Il avait peine à croire qu'il avait vécu une telle chose, même s'il n'y avait guère de place pour le doute. Il en fut très choqué, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau apte à penser. Qu'on ait tenté de lui faire du mal de cette manière, il n'y aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'avait pas vécu. Cela lui faisait même un peu peur, car il savait bien que cela aurait pu plus mal se terminer. Pourtant, et c'est ce qui donna à Yunho envie de pleurer dans la seconde, son premier commentaire fut :

_Yunho... Tu as dû flipper, de revivre ça... Tu es passé par là, c'est vrai._

_Tu... Tu penses à moi ? _S'étonna le leader, visiblement choqué.

_Bien sûr. Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi à l'époque. Alors voir ça a dû raviver de mauvais souvenirs, non ?_

_M... Mais c'est toi qui a tout pris cette fois ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu penses à moi !_

Il aurait pu y rester. Même si le médecin avait assuré que la dose avait été assez puissante pour causer des dégâts mais qu'il n'y avait pas d'intention de tuer, on ne sait jamais... Jaejoong aurait pu s'en sortir encore plus mal. Il y avait de quoi être choqué et effectivement, Yunho en savait quelque chose, pour l'avoir vécu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Jaejoong s'inquiète de ça. Son premier commetnaire aurait dû être quelque chose comme _« pourquoi moi ? »_. Mais pas ça. En réponse à cela, Jaejoong murmura si bas que Yunho ne put le saisir :

_Je n'arrêterai jamais de penser à toi..._

_Comment ?_

_Non, rien, _se reprit Jaejoong.

_Comment tu te sens ?_

_Bien... Enfin... J'ai l'estomac en vrac et la bouche... bizarre... Mais je vais bien, ils l'ont dit._

_Vraiment ? _Demanda Yunho, qui sentait venir le moment où le soulagement serait tel qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir.

_Mais oui, vraiment._

_Oh mon Dieu..._

Que Jaejoong le confirme était un tel soulagement... Même si son visage était tendu, qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et que sa voix déraillait par moments, il allait bien. Autant que l'on puisse aller au vue de la situation. C'était la phrase que Yunho attendait depuis des heures, pour enfin laisser le stress partir et se dire que tout irait bien pour lui. Il y avait quelques heures, il pleurait déjà. Des larmes d'inquiétude, de stress, de colère aussi. Là, ce furent des larmes de soulagement. De celles impossibles à retenir, de celles qui font autant de mal que de bien, qui font trembler les épaules et qui enlèvent un poids trop lourd qui reposait dessus. Et puis la culpabilité s'y ajouta en prime. Yunho fut sur lui en deux nejambées, à le serrer fort contre lui. Il savait qu'il aurait été mieux de ne pas le brusquer, mais il avait besoin de le serrer dans ses bras, d'enfouir sa tête sur son épaule, de respirer ses cheveux.

Jaejoong en fut complètement choqué. Déjà qu'il se sentait bizarre à cause des médicaments qu'on lui donnait depuis un moment, alors là il ne comprenait pas. Yunho avait l'air bouleversé, et ce n'était pas son genre. Certes Yunho s'inquiétait vite pour autrui et encore plus vite pour lui, il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas la réaction qu'une personne qui quelques heures plus tôt en finissait avec lui, aurait dû avoir, non ? Il lui rendit so nétreinte, caressant ses cheveux pour le calmer. Il savait comment calmer Yunho, bien que le leader ne se laisse pas souvent aller. Il le berca presque doucement, en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

_Mais Yunho, je te dis que je vais bien et tu pleures ? Mais je... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!_

_Je suis soulagé... de te l'entendre dire..._

_Tu es dans un téat..._

_Jae..._

_Allons, c'est fini... T'inquiète pas pour moi... _murmura le chanteur machinalement, ne voyant que ça à dire, quand bien même il ne se sentait pas très bien malgré tout.

Ce fut là que leurs amis entrèrent, au milieu de ce spectacle qui semblait inverser les rôles. Le blessé qui réconforte le bien-portant. Le plus sensible qui calme celui qui normalement, ne pleure jamais. Micky, Changmin et Junsu échangèrent des regards voulant à peu près dire _« on est dans quelle dimension là ? »_. Peu importe l'étrangeté de la scène, le soulagement les pris tous les trois, puisqu'il semblait évident que Jaejoong allait plutôt bien. Micky s'autorisa enfin à souffler un bon coup avant de lancer sur un ton qui aurait pu être moqueur si ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'émotion :

_Et bien on s'amuse, ici. Et c'est lui qui le réconforte, non mais je rêve ! Vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde vous !_

_Jaejoong ! Comment tu te sens ? _S'écria Changmin en accourant, tandis que Yunh ose ressaisissait, gêné d'être vu ainsi.

_Bien Changminnie, ça va._

_Sérieusement ?_

_Mais oui. Bon je me suis déjà senti mieux c'est vrai, _admit-il, _mais ça va._

_Bon sang, je peux vraiment me détendre alors ? _Soupira Junsu en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, ses jambes semblant en avoir assez fait pour la journée.

_Tu ne sais plus quoi inventer pour te faire remarquer, toi ! _Lança Micky, que le soulagement semblait avoir rendu surexcité. _Monsieur nous fait la totale : l'ambulance, l'hôpital et tout ! Et il fait chialer Yunho en prime ! Et ben je suis content, j'aurais vu ça avant de mourir !_

_Arrête ton cinéma, tu redeviens pénible, _fit Junsu en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Micky. _ Quoique je préfère ça à ton air de déterré de ces dernières heures... Content de te voir en forme, Jae ! _Lança-t-il en regardant son ami.

_Merci..._

_Dites... _se rappella Micky, une fois la vague d'enthousiasme un peu tassée. _Yunho, on était venus te voir parce que la police veut te parler._

_La police ?_

_Ils posent des questions de routine, pour trouver qui a fait ça à Jae..._

_Ah... Bon ben j'y vais._

_Tiens vous deux, _lança Junsu, _allez avec lui, il a l'air tellement à l'ouest qu'il serait capable de dire n'importe quoi._

_Ok !_

Junsu était plutôt fier de lui aujourd'hui. Il ne demandait que ça : 5 minutes avec Jaejoong, et il avait brillament écarté les autres. Il s'était promis de s'occuper de ses affaires si jamais Jaejoong était encore à peine conscient. Mais visiblement son ami bien que fatigué, avait l'air apte à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Et le visage mortifié de Yunho avait achevé de le convaincre qu'il pouvait mettre son grain de sel dans leur histoire. Après tout, Jaejoong se rétablirait mieux si son esprit n'était pas détruit par leur rupture stupide, non ?

_Tu te sens vraiment bien ? _Demanda-t-il avant d'attaquer le vif du sujet.

_Mais oui. C'est gentil de te soucier de moi..._

_Ben Micky avait raison : tu nous a fichu une trouille..._

_Désolé._

_T'excuse pas ! Je me doute que tu ne l'as pas cherché !_

_Tu as un truc à me dire ? _Devina Jaejoong en le voyant presque danser d'un pied sur l'autre devant son lit.

_Toujours perspicace, même à moitié dans les vappes ! Très bien, on ne sait pas combien de temps on sera seuls alors je te fais la version courte : je suis au courant pour Yunho et toi._

_Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? _Feignit Jaejoong, son estomac déjà douloureux se nouant de plus belle.

_Non attends, on m'a déjà fait le coup de l'idiot du village, Yunho est très fort pour ça. Je sais tout, du début à la fin, je te dis !_

_M... Mais... Comment tu ... _murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, un peu paniqué.

_Yunho lui-même._

_C'est une blague ?_

_Non. Yunho m'a tout dit. Et comme tu peux le constater, je le prends bien,_ ajouta Junsu avec un grand sourire pour attester ses dires.

_O... Oui... _fit Jaejoong, qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser, la nouvelle étant un peu brutale.

_Ecoute on se gardera les détails pour plus tard, _continua Junsu, après un cou pd'oeil vers la porte pour être sûr que les autres ne revenaient pas, _mais juste : pardonne-lui._

_Comment ça ?_

_Ben comme... « Ne lui en veux plus », quoi. Yunho, il..._

_Il m'a quitté._

_Ca d'accord, mais..._

_S'il m'a quitté, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas, _murmura tristement Jaejoong, l'esprit trop confus encore pour se soucier de ce qu'il disait.

_Jae tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, je dirai même que je t'adore tiens. Néanmoins, si tu dis encore une immense connerie comme celle-là, convalescent ou pas, je te frappe._

_Mais..._

_Il t'a quitté, c'est sûrement vrai. Mais ses raisons n'ont rien à voir avec ses sentiments. Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle, je ne l'ai pas quitté depuis le moment où tu es tombé entre nos bras jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai vu sa réaction. J'ai vu sa rage, son abattement. Et surtout il me l'a dit. Crois-moi, y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui sont aimées autant qu'il t'aime toi._

Jaejoong maudissait presque son cerveau de tourner au ralenti, et les médecins de l'avoir anesthésié à coup de médicaments. Il avait du mal à tout saisir... Junsu parlait comme ça ? Junsu savait tout et il s'en fichait ? Bien sûr Jaejoong n'avait jamais douté que leurs amis le prendraient bien, mais ne avoir confirmation en réalité était une excellente chose. Ensuite... Pour parler comme cela, Junsu et Yunho devaient s'être dit pas mal de choses... Yunho s'était confié comme cela ? Vraiment ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il devait vraiment être à côté de ses pompes... Et enfin... Junsu avait un pouvoir de persuasion indéniable, entre ses yeux, sa voix, et ses mots. Il semblait sûr de ce qu'il disait. Il n'en doutait pas. Jaejoong, une partie de lui au moins, s'emballa et voulut y croire.

_Il a fait des erreurs sûrement, pour ça tu es meilleur juge que moi... _continua Junsu, qui se demandait encore dans quoi il s'embarquait. _Mais tu l'aurais vu, je t'assure... Il ne t'a pas quitté un instant, il était mort d'angoisse... Il tient à toi, c'est dingue ! Moi qui l'ai vu et entendu, je ne le crois pas, tiens ! Alors je sais que pour toi, ce genre de choses comme le pardon, c'est pas ton rayon, mais..._

_Junsu ?_

_Ouais ?_

_Pourquoi tu te donnes tout ce mal ? _Demanda Jaejoong, perplexe.

_Ben je ne dois pas être le sadique que tu imagines, vu que je ne prends pas mon pied à voir deux personnes que j'adore être tristes... Surtout si je viens de comprendre qu'ensemble, elles iront tout de suite mieux._

En fait, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. Sans savoir de quoi était faite leur relation, les sentiments qu'ils se portaient étaient finalement visibles comme le nez au milieu de la figure -Junsu ne se trouvait d'ailleurs vraiment pas fin de ne jamais sans être rendu compte avant-. Donc ils devaient se réconcilier, d'autant qu'ils le voulaient. Et puis quand Yunho avait été empoisonné par le passé, il avait mal vécu la chose et Jaejoong l'avait épaulé. Cette fois, le contraire allait être véridique, donc... L'aîné le regarda avec gratitude, le remerciant silencieusement de ses efforts. Il se contenta juste de sourire et de lui dire :

_Je t'adore. Tu sais ça ?_

_Oui, mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de le répéter, ça fait plaisir,_ répondit Junsu avec un clin d'oeil.


	15. L'Aprèscoup

**Lol Kaoru, oui vu comme ça... Mais c'est un truc qui me ferait trop rougir donc aucune chance que je le sorte comme ça (il faut que j'emprunte un peu de cran à Junsu XD)...**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes de joyeuses fêtes, en espérant qu'elles se passent au mieux pour vous ! Merci de me supporter, que ce soit depuis un moment pour certaines ou plus récemment pour d'autres !**

**L'Après-coup**

Inutile de dire que le tournage fut momentanément interrompu -quelques jours, tout au plus-, autant pour les besoins de l'enquête que pour permettre à Jaejoong de se rétablir. Physiquement et mentalement. Il avait en effet un gros retard de sommeil à rattraper, et de manière générale de l'énergie à retrouver. Et bien que son corps soit désormais sain, sans plus aucune trace de la substance qui aurait pu lui coûter cher, il fallait quand même que son corps se remette de tout cela... Ca, c'était la partie physique. Pour le reste... Après coup, Jaejoong avait été choqué par les évènements. Quelqu'un s'en était pris à lui, c'était en plus la seconde fois que ça arrivait dans le groupe... Il y avait de quoi être traumatisé, c'était certain. Il avait rapidement demandé à rentrer chez lui, secrètement désireux de se rouler en boule dans son lit sans en sortir et le médecin n'y avait pas vu d'objection.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant et Jaejoong ne sortait de sa chambre que pour aller aux toilettes, pratiquement. Sans employer le mot dépression car ce n'était tout de même pas cela, il semblait mal accuser le coup. Il ne lui ressemblait pas de s'isoler ainsi, et pour tout dire ses quatre camarades ne savaient comment agir avec lui. Quand ils allaient le voir dans sa chambre, Jaejoong assurait que tout allait bien et s'ils ne le connaissaient pas autant, ils auraient presque pu y croire... Yunho était celui qui supportait le plus mal la situation. Il allait le voir pour n'importe quel prétexte, il lui parlait et Jaejoong lui répondait simplement, avec courtoisie... Avec tant de détachement que le leader sentait que Jaejoong passait à autre chose envers lui -envers eux-. Il n'avait pas l'air troublé, il ne cherchait pas à discuter du sujet... Yunho était en train de le perdre pour de bon et il n'osait hausser le ton pour s'expliquer, comme il le sentait fragile malgré tout.

Ce matin là au troisième jour, Yunho toqua à sa chambre et entra après y avoir été invité, un plateau entre les mains. Il aurait préféré que Jaejoong refuse de le voir, tiens, ou qu'il lui crie dessus. A côté de cette froideur et de cette neutralité dont il faisait preuve, ça aurait semblé plus logique, et Yunho aurait eu matière à agir, au moins.

_Petit déjeuner... _annonça-t-il en soupirant de voir Jaejoong toujours affalé sur son lit, comme il y passait désormais sa vie.

_Oh... Tu n'étais pas obligé._

_Bien sûr que si. Il faut bien te nourrir. Ceci dit, ce que tu cuisines est bien meilleur..._ fit le leader en déposant le plateau sur la table de nuit de Jaejoong.

_Je suis sûr que ce sera bon._

Néanmoins, Jaejoong n'y goûta pas. Il avait un petit appétit en ce moment, chose assez inhabituelle pour lui. Assis sur son lit, le chanteur feuilletait un magazine avant l'arrivée de Yunho. Il reporta son attention dessus, mais le leader ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'éclipser pour autant. La situation n'allait pas durer indéfiniment, non ?! Outre leur histoire, la santé de Jaejoong commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter. Il ressentait un laisser-aller certes compréhensible car dû au choc, mais qui pourrait être un gros problème si on ne faisait rien. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Même un peu, même pas longtemps, mais au moins qu'il sorte. Son sourire était parti, son teint de velours aussi et son regard devenait inexpressif... Yunho ne reconnaissait plus rien de son amant, dans cet homme là qui souriait sans y croire et répondait poliemment à tout ce qu'on lui disait depuis deux jours. Une façon pour lui de ne pas craquer et de n'inquiéter personne, il le savait. Il s'assit sur le lit, près de lui, se sentant diplomate :

_Jae... Tu n'as pas envie de... Je ne sais pas moi... D'aller te ballader ? Ou même tiens, simplement aller lire au soleil, dans le jardin ? Ok, il ne fait pas très chaud, mais avec un bon manteau..._

_Non... Non, pas vraiment._

_Soit, alors... tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à la cuisine ? A la réflexion, _fit Yunho sur le ton de l'humour,_ je ne suis pas sûr que ce que j'ai fait soit très mangeable. Tu pourrais me montrer..._

_Ce sera très bien, _le coupa Jaejoong, _t'en fais pas pour ça._

_Ou alors..._

_Yunho._

_Quoi ?_

_Je peux te parler franchement, non ?_

_Bien sûr._

Yunho déglutit. Ca y était, alors ? C'était le moment où Jaejoong allait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur ? Lui dire combien il avait été déçu de sa lâcheté, qu'il avait souffert à cause de lui, que maintenant il ne lui faisait plus confiance... Après tout il n'avait rien dit du tout depuis la rupture, il fallait bien que ça sorte. Ce ne serait pas si mal, au moins Yunho pourrait se justifier comme cela. Il pourrait tenter de le reconquérir, chose impossible ces derniers jours vu que le sujet semblait difficile à remettre sur le tapis. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Jaejoong ne s'énerva pas du tout. Il soupira, un peu comme si ce qu'il allait dire l'ennuyait déjà. Il prit même la main de Yunho dans la sienne. Mais pas tendrement, pas avec amour comme avant. Juste comme s'il allait la tapoter, comme pour lui dire _« sois un bon garçon et écoute-moi bien »_. Et c'est d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion qu'il expliqua :

_Alors écoute. Je comprends ce que tu essaies de faire et sincèrement, je te dis merci. C'est gentil à toi de vouloir m'épauler, mais je vais bien. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'être comme avant, je suis encore un peu... choqué par ce truc et... enfin bref. Donne-moi quelques jours pour me rétablir, et tout ira bien._

_Je sais que tu vas t'en remettre, mais..._

_Et surtout... _le coupa Jaejoong en lâchant sa main un peu trop vivement. _Je préfèrerai, si vraiment vous tenez à avoir de mes nouvelles, que ce soit Junsu qui monte... s'il veut bien._

_Pourquoi lui ? _S'étonna Yunho.

_Parce que... Ne me force pas à le dire._

Deux raisons à ce choix. La première c'était que Junsu était le plus à même de comprendre sa situation en ce moment. Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en savait plus long que les autres et en prime, qu'il l'acceptait. Mieux : il ne demandait pas mieux que d'aider ! Il l'avait redit à Jaejoong encore la veille au soir : _« si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver »_. Alors tant qu'à avoir de la compagnie alors qu'on n'en a guère envie, autant que ce soit quelqu'un avec qui il soit plus facile de parler qui présent... Et l'autre raison qui le poussait à désigner Junsu à la place de Yunho, il l'exposa à ce dernier à voix haute cette fois. Mais terminés, le détachement et la froideur. Là, malgré ses mots assurés, Yunho sentit clairement l'hésitation et l'émotion de son aîné tout à coup lorsqu'il lui demanda :

_Si, explique-toi._

_Je ne tiens pas à être seul avec toi, _fit Jaejoong en fixant ses genoux, ayant perdu de son assurance._ Pas maintenant. Ca aussi j'y arriverai, pour le bien du groupe. Mais je ne peux pas être partout et je dois me concentrer sur une chose à la fois..._

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être seul avec moi ? _Demanda douloureusement Yunho bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

_Ne sois pas bête... Te parler, _expliqua Jaejoong avec franchise, _te voir, ça me fait mal. C'est insupportable. T'es content ?_

_Justement, on devrait parler de ça aussi..._

_Sûrement. Sans doute. On le fera. Mais... J'ai besoin d'y voir clair et là... Je n'arrive pas à penser... _soupira Jaejoong en se recouchant, signe que la conversation était terminée.

_Très bien, je ferai comme tu dis, mais laisse-moi ajouter ceci : je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement. J'ai déconné, tout est ma faute, je ne le nie pas. Mais je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour que tu me reviennes._

_Je..._

_Ca n'appelle à aucune réponse. Mais je voulais te prévenir. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher._

Sur ce, Yunho sortit de la chambre, laissant Jaejoong fixer la porte bouche grande ouverte. _« Pour que tu me reviennes »_, avait-il dit ? Alors quoi ? Il voulait recommencer avec lui ? Quel autre sens donner à ses termes sinon ? Mais voilà quelque chose que Jaejoong ne s'expliquait pas vraiment. Juste avant l'incident, Yunho avait clairement fait comprendre son désir de se séparer de lui, même si les raisons étaient plus que bancales... Ensuite, il avait été aux petits soins pour lui, Jaejoong devait le reconnaître. Mais Yunho qui n'était pourtant pas homme à revenir sur ses décisions, lui balançait d'un coup comme ça, qu'il allait en quelque sorte se battre pour lui ? Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

Ce fut là que les paroles de Junsu à l'hôpital prirent tout leur sens. Junsu avait assuré des tas de choses que Jaejoong n'avait pas trop prises au sérieux sur le moment, mais qui ajoutées au comportement de Yunho maintenant... Il soupira. Yunho était parfois si compliqué à déchiffrer... Il disait ceci en pensant cela, il n'osait se dévoiler de peur de se trouver stupide ou ridicule, il agissait pour le bien d'autrui au mépris de ses sentiments... Hé ! Il agissait souvent voire toujours, en faisant ce qu'il croyait juste, quand bien même il devait en souffrir. Jaejoong l'avait déjà vu faire, pour des petites ou des grandes choses. C'était dans la nature de Yunho d'agir ainsi. En repensant à la façon dont Yunho avait amené leur rupture... A ces phrases énigmatiques que Jaejoong n'avait pas compris à propos d'enfants et autres... C'était sûr ! C'était sûr et certain que cet imbécile de Yunho avait encore voulu la jouer héroïque, façon _« j'agis pour ton bien »_ ! Le jeune homme se frappa le front en se traitant d'idiot : comment avait-il pu louper cela ? Il faut dire qu'il avait été si malheureux sur le coup, que sa clairvoyance avait été mise à mal...

_Imbécile de Yunho ! Tu préfères rompre avec moi quand ça va mal, plutôt que vouloir me garder malgré tout ? C'est comme ça que tu penses à moi !_

Le leader descendait l'escalier, le coeur battant un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et joué un peu les fanfarons sur ce coup là. Car honnêtement, il ne voyait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour le récupérer. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, oui, mais quant au moyen de montrer que cette fois il ne ferait pas l'idiot... En y pensant, il se dit qu'il n'y aurait pas 36 façons d'y arriver : il suffirait qu'il soit lui-même, simplement. Ce nouveau lui, plus courageux et qui savait ce qu'il voulait. On sonna alors à la porte d'entrée, et la voix de Junsu s'éleva depuis le salon :

_La porte !_

_Et alors ? T'as des jambes non ?_ Lui cria Micky depuis la cuisine.

_T'es plus près !_

_Tu te fous de moi ?! _

_Non vraiment, la cuisine est plus près !_

_Tu m'en diras tant ! _

_Laissez tomber, j'y vais ! _Les interrompit Yunho en ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé.

Il termina de descendre les escaliers rapidement, et il se dirigea vers la porte au moment où la sonnette retentissait pour la seconde fois. Son sourire poli qu'il s'était collé sur la figure en ouvrant, disparu instantanément quand il se trouva face à Sae. En fait, c'était plus de l'étonnement qu'autre chose. Pour dire vrai, il l'avait un peu oublié, avec tout ce qui se passait. Elle était sûrement là pour prendre des nouvelles de Jaejoong... logique, vu qu'ils s'entendaient bien, surtout ces derniers temps... Yunho marchait sur des oeufs. Inutile d'envenimer ses relations avec Jaejoong en étant désagréable avec elle, peu importe ccombien la seule présence de la jeune femme le gênait. Il retrouva son sourire et il ouvrit en grand la porte pour l'inviter à entrer :

_Salut ! Quelle surprise ! Ne reste pas dehors, viens._

_Bonjour..._

_Euh j'imagine que tu viens pour..._

_Je viens..._

_Salut !_

Micky avait reconnu la voix de Sae, il était donc sorti dans le couloir pour la saluer, la coupant du même coup. Au premier coup d'oeil, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas pour elle. Elle était une personne gracieuse normalement, et là elle était pâle, elle ne souriait plus... Elle semblait même très mal à l'aise, comme elle fixait inlassablement le sol. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude qu'elle devait sûrement ressentir pour Jaejoong, après tout. Voyant que Yunho ne réagissait pas beaucoup, il proposa avec courtoisie :

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou..._

_Non... Je suis venue... Comment va-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle soudainement, les yeux brillant.

_Oh... Bien... Enfin il se remet... _expliqua Yunho. _Je pense qu'on serait tous choqués, dans sa situation..._

_Oui..._

_Mais ça va, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire, _intervint Micky depuis le seuil de la cuisine, comme il la trouvait vraiment bouleversée, _il est en bonne santé._

_Je... Je... Je vais y aller._

_Déjà ? Mais tu ne veux pas le voir ?_

_Non ! _S'écria Sae, semblant soudain épouvantée. _Non, ça je ne peux pas ! _

_Sae ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Je suis tellement désolée... _murmura-t-elle si bas que Yunho même en étant près d'elle, faillit ne pas l'entendre.

L'état de la jeune femme était au-delà de l'inquiétude. Et puis ils ne la connaissaient pas bien mais normalement, elle aurait dû être soulagée en apprenant qu'il allait bien, puis elle aurait dû demander à le voir. C'était la réaction attendue. Pourquoi au contraire, son angoisse augmentait-elle à vue d'oeil ? Et alors qu'elle murmurait ces incompréhensibles mots d'excuse, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, au grand étonnement de Micky. Il voyait bien la culpabilité dans son attitude, et il n'osait pas comprendre... Tout le contraire de Yunho, qui lui comprenait trop bien de quoi il était question. Dans une ultime tentative pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, Micky demanda avec un sourire forcé :

_Désolée ? Mais désolée de quoi ?_

_Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal._

_Mais de quoi tu parles..._

_J'ai perdu la tête... _gémit-elle presque en s'accrochant au pull de yunho. _Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurai pas pu m'en remettre ! J'aurais eu ça sur la cosncience toute ma vie..._

_C'est toi qui a fait ça ?_

Yunho n'aurait pas pu être plus raide, ni plus crispé. Il se tenait droit comme un i, les poigs serrés et le cerveau en pause. Impossible de savoir quel sentiment le dominait le plus, entre la rage et le dégoût. A l'hôpital, il s'était dit que si on lui amenait le responsable de tout cela, il lui collerait son poing dans la figure... pour commencer. Et là, contre lui, le responsable, ou plutôt la responsable était là. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus près que cela. Il sentit une colère sourde gronder au fond de lui et courir en direction de la surface avec une rapidité extrême. Ses prunelles devinrent noires, à tel point que Micky qui le connaissait bien, sentit le dérapage arriver.

_Yunho..._

_C'est toi qui a fait ça ? _Redemanda le leader, ignorant la supplication à peine voilée de son ami.

_Yunho, _tenta Micky en s'approchant d'eux, _je pense que peut-être on devrait en discuter calmement..._

_Réponds ! _Hurla Yunho en la plaquant contre le mur, la tenant par les épaules. _Réponds ou je t'assome !_

_Je suis désolée. Pardon !_

_Elle est désolée, Micky, _lança ironiquement le leader à son ami.

_O... Oui j'ai entendu..._

_Désolée, hein ? _

_Tu me fais mal !_

La jeune femme était terrorisée. La pression des mains de Yunho sur ses épaules était douloureuse. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'y soustraire, étant bien moins forte que lui. Et ses yeux étaient si noirs qu'à ses larmes de culpabilité, s'ajoutèrent celles de peur. Et plus elle s'excusait et lui demandait de la lâcher, plus il resserrait sa prise. Comme s'il voulait la briser en morceaux. Micky secoua la tête et réagit, agrippant Yunho par le bras :

_Yunho ! Tu es fou, lâche-là ! _

_Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi je lâcherai cette garce ?!_

_C'est une femme, quand même !_

_Et alors ? J'ai jamais frappé une femme de ma vie, mais si je devais faire une exception, ce serait sûrement maintenant !_

_Yunho ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne vas pas la frapper, tu pourrais lui faire mal !_

_Parce qu'elle n'en a pas fait à Jae sûrement ?! Hein ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!_

_Tu sais bien pourquoi ! _Cria-t-elle en le regardant d'un air accusateur.

Non, il ne savait pas. Et de toute façon, aucune raison ne serait assez bonne pour excuser son geste, pour lui. Micky essayait de lui faire lâcher prise sans vraiment de succès, la colère semblant avoir décuplé les forces du leader. Alertés par les cris, Junsu et Changmin étaient arrivés à leur tour, ne comprenant absolument rien à la scène qui se jouait. Jaejoong aussi avait quitté sa chambre en reconnaissant la voix de Yunho. Du haut des escaliers, il assista, interdit, à la cause de cette agitation. Il vit Junsu venir prêter main forte à Micky, tandis que son leader semblait vraiment vouloir étrangler la jeune femme. Quand il l'entendit s'excuser, puis Yunho demander une nouvelle fois pourquoi elle avait fait cela, il comprit pourquoi le leader agissait ainsi.

_Yunho, arrête ! _Lança-t-il depuis l'étage.


	16. Quand on perd le contrôle

**Merci énormément Kaoru ! (je ne t'oublie pas, t'inquiète :) ). Lire tes reviews fait toujours chaud au coeur.**

**De rien Louange ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait permis de découvrir cela, ça fait une bonne utilité à cette fic comme ça ! :)**

**Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier, pour info :)**

**Quand on perd le contrôle**

Surpris, Yunho tourna la tête et il l'aperçut descendant les escaliers. Sur le coup, cela l'énerva. Les autres lui demandaient déjà d'arrêter, mais que lui aussi s'y mette, cela acheva de le rendre dingue. Alors il ne sortait pas de sa chambre pendant des jours, il semblait ne plus ressentir aucune émotion particulière, et là cette fille le déridait ? N'importe quoi ! Il reporta son attention sur Sae et lança à l'adresse du nouvel arrivant :

_Retourne dans ta chambre ! Ca va se régler entre elle et moi !_

_Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner et rien à régler non plus ! Lâche-là !_

_Quoi ? Tu lui pardonnes ?! Me fais pas rire !_

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! _S'agaça Jaejoong en l'attrapant par le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise. _Regarde-toi ! Depuis quand tu frappes au lieu d'essayer de comprendre ? Depuis quand tu poses la main sur une femme ? Ce n'est pas toi, ça !_

_Elle a..._

_J'ai compris ce qu'elle a fait... _assura-t_-_il plus doucement, en captant son regard. _Mais lâche-là. S'il te plaît._

_Tu la défends encore malgré ce qu'elle t'a fait..._

_Je te dis qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves avec une plainte pour coups et blessures sur les bras. Ca ne vaut pas le coup._

_Tu vaux le coup !_

_Lâche-là... Yunho. Regarde-moi._

Il pressa son bras avec insistance. Il n'allait pas essayer de lui faire lâcher prise de force : pour commencer Yunho était plus fort que lui, et cela ne ferait que le braquer davantage. Il le connaissait assez pour davoir que lorsqu'il était en colère, Yunho ne se dominait plus. La persuasion fonctionnait mieux, surtout si c'était Jaejoong aux commandes. Junsu, lui, ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait, néanmoins une était claire : si cela continuait, tout le monde serait dans le secret. L'attitude de Yunho parlait d'elle-même, sans même parler de sa dernière remarque. Mais ce n'était pas le principal souci à gérer pour le moment. Le leader finit par obéir, non pas de gaieté de coeur mais au grand soulagement de Jaejoong qui murmura simplement :

_Merci._

Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers Sae, qui restait figée contre le mur, les larmes ayant redoublé à la vue Jaejoong. Elle n'osait croiser son regard, quand bien même elle aurait voulu le remercier d'être intervenu en sa faveur.

_Sae... C'est toi qui m'a empoisonné ?_

Elle baissa la tête avec tant de culpabilité dans le regard qu'il n'y avait besoin d'aucune autre confirmation pour que tout le monde soit convaincue que c'était elle qui avait fait le coup. Le comment et le pourquoi restaient encore à déterminer. Certains s'en fichaient pour le moment, mais Jaejoong avait besoin de savoir. Il appréciait cette jeune femme. Il avait décliné ses avances et depuis, pour lui, ils étaient en bons termes. Elle aurait même pu devenir une amie, tant il appréciait sa compagnie. Autant dire que pour lui qui n'accordait pas si aisément sa confiance, la trahison fut à la hauteur. Comprendre était alors une priorité à ses yeux.

_Je ne comprends pas... Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien._

_Oui..._

_Je t'ai fait quelque chose ?_

_Non..._

_Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que..._

_Je vous ai vu ! _S'écria-t-elle soudain en promenant son regard accusateur de l'un à l'autre.

_Quoi ? Vu quoi ?_

Changmin glissa un regard à Micky, voulant à peu près dire _« tu sais de quoi elle parle, toi ? »_. Junsu se mordit la lèvre, comprenant qu'à un moment donné sur le tournage, sans doute dans les loges, Sae avait dû se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ca devait remonter à plusieurs jours, vu que Yunho et Jaejoong étaient en froid après... Mais elle avait dû tout comprendre. Les deux principaux concernés se regardèrent comme deux gamins pris en faute. Ils n'osaient même pas se retourner pour voir leurs amis, qui devaient certainement être sur le point de comprendre... Jaejoong avait toujours voulu leur expliquer, mais certainement pas comme ça ! Ce fut là que Junsu réagit : il attrapa la main de Micky d'un côté, et il prit celle de Changmin de l'autre, les emmenant dans le salon malgré leurs réticenses à bouger.

Sae semblait avoir changé d'attitude. En position de faiblesse jusque là, elle reprit un pe ude couleurs et d'amplomb, sans doute à cause de la colère et de la frustration. Elle poussa Jaejoong et lui lança à la figure :

_Arrête ! Je vous ai vu, je te dis ! J'ai compris pourquoi tu repoussais mes avances ! Parce que tu étais déjà pris ! _Acheva-t-elle en jetant un regard glacial en direction du leader.

_Euh... Je..._

_Je croyais pouvoir l'accepter. Tu sais, comme si... « s'il est heureux, ça me va ». Mais tu n'étais pas heureux._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Je t'ai vu dépérir de jours en jours... Je l'ai vu être froid avec toi, même pour moi qui ne vous connaissait pas, ça se voyait ! Il te faisait du mal, il n'était pas bon pour toi... _murmura-t-elle, le regard vague. _Alors je me suis dit que... il ne te méritait pas._

_De quel droit tu..._

_Il ne te méritait pas ! Tu n'aurais pas perdu tout sourire ni joie s'il s'occupait bien de toi... Alors j'ai voulu lui donner une leçon._

_Une petite minute... _blêmit Jaejoong._Tu ne me visais pas moi, mais..._

_Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal !_

Le pire, c'est qu'elle était sincère en disant cela. Sans pour l'instant savoir comment les choses avaient pu se produire, il était évident qu'elle n'aurait jamais touché à Jaejoong... A Yunho par contre, vus les regards assassins lancés en sa direction, c'était autre chose... Dans d'autres circonstances, Jaejoong aurait pu se sentir mieux. Soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas à lui que l'on en voulait, quelque part. Tout ce temps dans sa chambre, il s'était demandé quelle chose terrible il avait pu faire pour mériter tant de haine. Mais il s'était planté. Il n'était pas visé, mais il ne se sentait certainement pas mieux pour autant, loin de là. Apprendre que yunh oétait visé en réalité, encore une fois... Et par sa faute, qui plus est ! Cette pensée était insupportable.

_J'ai perdu la tête et... je n'ai pas pensé que peut-être, il y avait un risque pour que tu boives ça aussi... Dans ma tête, c'était lui qui allait boire... _

_Tu poses une bouteille dans une salle ! _Explosa Yunho qui semblait vouloir se jetter sur elle. _N'importe qui peut boire ça, espèce d'idiote ! Il faut vraiment être..._

_Toujours toi ! Tu ne fais rien comme il le faut ! C'est toi qui aurait dû boire ça ! _Répliqua-t-elle aussi fort que lui.

_Tu as été jusqu'à en vouloir à sa vie ? _Murmura Jaejoong, sonné.

_Pas sa vie, je le jure. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin, je voulais juste lui faire peur..._

_Sae, tu te rends compte ! _Articula Jaejoong sans conviction, tant il se croyait en plein délire. _Ca aurait pu être grave !_

_Mais c'est grave, bon sang, je suis le seul qui percute ?! _Hurla Yunho, à deux doigts de taper sur tout ce qui pouvait passer à sa portée. _Tu as failli le tuer avec ta jalousie de malade !_

_C'est moi la fautive ? Et toi ?! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais c'est impossible que ça continue ! Il boit tes paroles, il te regarde constamment ! J'ai vite compris, avant même que je ne vous surprenne , qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il ne me regardait même pas du tout, il parlait de toi tout le temps... Tu l'as rendu comme ça ! _L'accusa-t-elle. _Et après, il était triste ! Je savais que c'était ta faute ! Il m'a même confié un jour qu'il était dans une impasse avec « quelqu'un » et qu'il avait du mal à le supporter ! J'aurais dû te laisser jouer avec lui plus longtemps ? _

_Tais-toi._

Glaciale, cassante comme du verre, la voix de Jaejoong avait simplement ordonné le silence. Mais avec tant de menace dans ces deux mots que Sae déglutit et obéit immédiatement. Etait-ce possible d'entendre autant d'horreurs et d'absurdités en seulement quelques secondes ? Il semblerait que oui... Cette fille était juste complètement dingue, il ne voyait que cela ! Il n'y avait rien de plus à comprendre, en fait. Et les explications tant attendues ne le soulageaient pas non plus. Si quelques minutes aupravant, avec de bons arguments qui plus est, il sommait à Yunho de se ressaisir... Il partageait désormais son envie de faire payer à Sae, non pas le choc qu'il avait subi, mais... Pour tout dire, la seule pensée qu'elle visait Yunho, qu'elle lui voulait du mal et qu'elle se méprenait complètement sur toute la ligne, tout cela le rendait malade.

_Mais il... il ne te mérite pas._

_Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! _S'écria-t-il en la poussant contre le mur à son tour. _Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça, c'est clair ? Tu ne sais rien de lui, et encore moins de nous ! Ce qui se passe ne te regarde pas et tu n'avais même pas le droit d'y penser ! Quant à ce que tu as fait..._

_Mais..._

_Tu te rends compte que tu visais la personne que j'aime ? _S'écria-t-il en désignant Yunho, au cas où elle n'aurait pas compris. _Tu y as pensé ? Si les choses avaient tourné comme tu le souhaitais, s'il y avait eu des complications, tu crois que je me serai senti mieux en le perdant ? Tu y as pensé ?! Réponds quand je te parle !_

_Je ne ..._

_Non tu n'y as pas pensé, parce que tu es dingue ! Dingue de croire que j'irai mieux sans lui ! Changmin !_

_O... Oui ? _Répondit l'interpellé, passant une tête craintive hors du salon.

_La police ! Tu l'appelles !_

Le cadet s'exécuta à la vitesse grand V. Il détestait plus que toute autre chose, entendre Jaejoong crier. Cela lui filait la chair de poule. Non pas que ce soit mieux quand il s'agissait de Yunho d'ailleurs, mais vraiment Jaejoong... C'était tellement loin de lui, de se mettre en colère, qu'il avait du mal à ne pas trembler comme une feuille, quand bien même la colère de son anîné n'était absolument pas dirigée contre lui. Du coup, Junsu et Micky revinrent vers eux, bien que s'éclipser n'avait servi à rien : ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette de tout ce qui avait été dit.

_La police ? _Répéta la jeune femme, tremblante.

_Ca oui, tu vas avoir des choses à leur dire._

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Le scandale... Le film..._

_J'emmerde le film ! Tu vas répondre de tes actes, si vraiment tu es désolée comme tu le dis ! Micky, tu la surveilles._

_Compris._

Si jamais il restait une minute de plus face à elle, c'est lui qui allait devenir fou. Il la laissa entre les mains du reste de la bande, préférant se réfugier dans la cuisine... dans laquelle il commença à tourner comme un lion dans sa cage, d'ailleurs. Tristesse ? Dégoût ? Rage ? Incompréhension ? Tout cela se bousculait au portillon, impossible de choisir, mais rien n'était mieux qu'autre chose de toute façon. Il y a de ces moments où la tension est telle qu'on sent que l'on pourrait se taper la tête contre les murs en espérant que cela remette les choses en place. Des moments où selon la caractère, l'on a envie de frapper n'importe quoi, de hurler à s'en faire exploser la gorge, ou de fondre en larmes... Il était fatigué, il était dans une fureur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu et la savoir à quelques mètres, juste séparée par une cloison... Qu'on vienne la chercher, et vite ! Sans quoi...

Des pas. Il se retourna avec la ferme intention de hurler un _« laissez-moi seul ! »_ bien senti. Mais c'était Yunho. Yunho qui avait perdu cette expression de rage pour en afficher une plus.. désolée. Il était triste. Triste de tout ce gâchis pour lequel il entendait endosser la responsabilité. Triste que certaines paroles de Sae sonnent désagréablement justes à ses oreilles, triste de voir Jaejoong souffrir, encore et toujours... La présence du leader eut un effet inattendu sur Jaejoong. Il le vit debout devant lui, en parfaite santé. Certes ce n'était pas la joie, mais Yunho était tout à fait bien portant. Et Jaejoong, s'imaginant ce que ça aurait pu être si le leader avait encore dû subir cette épreuve pour la seconde fois, se sentit... soulagé. Le soulagement tant attendu.

_Elle... elle te visait toi... _articula-t-il, tandis qu'il semblait récupérer son sang-froid.

_Je sais..._

_J'aurais pu la tuer pour ça._

_Jae..._

_Deux fois, à un an d'intervalle, qu'on te vise. Mais tu ne fais rien de mal ! C'est encore ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi si elle..._

_Tu plaisantes ? C'est ma faute à moi ! Elle a totalement raison._

_Raison ?_

_Je ne te mérite pas, _murmura Yunho en baissant la tête._ Ce qu'elle dit est juste, je t'ai fait du mal, j'ai été la cause de ton moral au plus bas ces temps-ci en me montrant distant..._

_Mais vas-y, flagelle-toi ! _S'énerva Jaejoong qui se demandait combien de conneries on allait encore lui balancer aujourd'hui._Tu aurais voulu y rester ? Et puis comment tu peux dire ce qui est bon pour moi ? J'en ai marre de ça, tu me prends vraiment pour un gosse ?_

_Mais non..._

_Tu sais ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour moi, c'est merveilleux ! _Ironisa le chanteur. _Mais tu n'as pas envie de me laisser vivre un peu ? Je sais ce qui me va, j'ai pas besoin que tu décides ! Tu as préféré me jetter non pas pour m'épargner comme tu veux le faire croire, mais parce que toi tu voulais éviter les complications ! Viens me dire en face que tu ne le regrettes pas ! _Lâcha-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Inutile de jouer au plus fin, Yunho avait perdu sur toute la ligne. Il avait assez de jugement pour comprendre que naturellement, son comportement ces dernières minutes avait largement trahi ses sentiments. Mais il n'avait pas encore assez de clairvoyance pour être sûr de bien interpréter. Si Jaejoong était à ce point remué, c'était pour lui, non ? Donc... C'était bon signe, en principe ? N'avait-il pas dit après tout qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ? Qu'il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour le récupérer ? Le moment n'était peut-être pas idéal, mais ça ne se choisit pas...

_Tu dois vraiment me détester... _dit-il enfin.

_Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein... _lâcha Jaejoong, entre la lassitude et un certain amusement -car après tout c'était Yunho, et Yunho et la maîtrise des sentiments, c'était toujours un grand moment...-. _Rien de rien. Ton cas est désespéré._

_Sans doute. Je sais peu de choses en fait, tu as raison. Je suis sûr en revanche que je t'aime et que te laisser partir a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Il ne m'a pas fallu deux minutes pour le réaliser._

_Et quoi ? _Le défia Jaejoong en croisant les bras._ Tu dis que c'est fini, alors c'est fini. Tu veux recommencer, alors on recommence. Tu crois que je suis si facile et que je vais accepter ça ?_

_J'en sais rien... _souffla-t-il en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

_Et bien tu aurais raison de le penser._

_Ca veut dire..._

_Ca veut dire que tu as deux secondes pour venir m'embrasser, mais c'est toi qui vois, _lança Jaejoong presque sur le ton du défi.

Pour le coup, Yunho n'eut aucun mal à faire les connexions nécessaires. Proposition explicite = il me pardonne. Traduction : je peux y aller. Il n'osait pas vraiment y croire, vu les circonstances... Il n'aurait pas imaginé que leur réconciliation, si réconciliation il devait y avoir, se passerait ainsi. Mais cela lui importait peu, tant qu'il pouvait le retrouver. Le voir allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, blessé et affaibli... Le voir ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre et dans le silence... C'était plus que suffisant pour que Yunho comprenne combien il tenait à lui. Peu importe les difficultés indéniables qui se poseraient, il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas faire sans lui, donc il ne restait guère de solution possible...

Deux secondes, pas plus, c'est le temps qu'il mit à s'avancer vers lui, à poser ses mains sur ses joues puis à s'emparer de ses lèvres. Tendrement, mais non sans impatience et envie. Il n'en doutait plus, mais il avait là une énième preuve de son besoin d'être avec lui. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'avec lui que c'était à ce point intense et magique. Ca avait toujours été lui, bien avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les mains de Jaejoong passèrent dans son dos, s'agrippant à lui par nécessité, tant Yunho avait toujours représenté la sécurité... par désir aussi, puisqu'il lui semblait que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas touché... pour se persuader que c'était vrai aussi, que Yunho voulait bel et bien de lui... Il se perdit avec délice dans ce baiser qui semblait ne pas vouloir se finir, se laissant emporter dans le premier moment heureux qu'il connaissait depuis ce qui semblait être des lustres...


	17. Dernière étape

**Dernière étape**

Jaejoong appuya son front contre le sien. Il soupira d'aise. Il l'avait retrouvé. Yunho n'en avait pas eu assez de lui, comme il l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Il n'en doutait plus maintenant, pas après l'avoir vu face à Sae. Les paroles antérieures de Junsu le confortaient dans sa décision, même si plus tôt dans sa chambre, il semblait n'avoir laissé aucune chance à Yunho. Mais l'entendre dire qu'il n'abandonnerait pas lui avait fait plaisir, indéniablement... Il joignit ses mains aux siennes, ressentant un poids s'envoler de lui. Mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Il ne supporterait pas de s'entendre dire une nouvelle fois dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, _« on arrête tout »_. Lui, il était prêt à oublier tout cela, à repartir du bon pied... Mais Yunho devait savoir ce qu'il voulait maintenant. Plus de secrets, plus de cachotteries à leurs amis, ni l'un à l'autre. C'était à ce prix, sans quoi ils repartiraient dans les mêmes problèmes et tout cela n'aurait vraiment servi à rien.

_Yunho... Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, non ?_

_Bien sûr que oui._

_Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit de quoi tu avais peur ? _Demanda Jaejoong en se reculant pour mieux le regarder. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu y as réflé__chi seul et tu as décidé encore seul ?_

_J'en sais rien... J'avais peur que tu t'entêtes sans même y penser, et je ne voulais pas être celui qui plus tard te causerait des regrets..._

_Des regrets... _répéta Jaejoong pour lui-même. _Tu es stupide. Comment être a__vec toi pourrait me causer des regrets ? C'est toi que je veux, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je t'ai voulu dès la seconde où je t'ai vu._

_De quoi ?__!_S'exclama le leader, pris au dépourvu.

_Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, hein ? _Murmura l'aîné en souriant avec nostalgie. _La premi__è__r__e fois que je t'ai vu... C'était la première fois que je ne trouvais rien à dire à quelqu'un. Je voulais vraiment aller te parler, mais je n'avais plus aucun mot de vocabulaire, je me suis senti vraiment bête... Et en rentrant chez moi__ le soir, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi... Par la suite nous sommes devenus amis, alors j'ai pensé que c'était sûrement une question de feeling, que simplement on était sur la même longueur d'ondes mais... Quand j'y repense..._

La suite se devinait aisément sans qu'il ait besoin de l'expliciter davantage... Et quand bien même l'aurait-il voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Il fut coupé dans son élan par un nouveau baiser. Il ne l'avait pas demandé celui-là, mais cela ne l'empêcha absolument pas de l'apprécier. C'était plus passionné cette fois. Bien plus. Yunho savait bien sûr qu'ils ne s'étaient pas levés un matin en décidant d'être ensemble. Cela devait forcément remontrer un peu dans le temps... Mais il n'imaginait pas ça comme ça. Pas depuis aussi longtemps, pas comme ça... Quelque part, c'était encore plus précieux de cette façon. Jaejoong était tout simplement la personne auprès de laquelle il voulait rester quoi qu'il arrive, cette impression n'en était que plus vive depuis l'incident. Il aurait au moins appris à voir clair et surtout à discerner ce qui est important et ce qui ne l'est pas. Se soucier de ce que ses propres amis peuvent penser ne devrait pas être un problèmes... Et se soucier de ce qui se passera demain non plus, puisque que tant que demain est avec lui, il n'y a à avoir peur de rien.

_Je t'aime vraiment. Et je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que je pouvais tout contrôler. Je te promets que j'ai retenu la leçon. Si tu me laisses une chance, tu verras que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je serai..._

_Je sais, _le coupa Jaejoong en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. _Tu as tout dit à Junsu, et __je sais combien c'est énorme pour toi._

_Tu le sais ?_

_Oui..._

_C'est toi qui avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû douter d'eux._

_On ne pouvait pas savoir, après tout..._

Jaejoong se pressa contre lui, définitivement calmé. Et rassuré, aussi. Les choses évoluaient. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui s'était passé car après tout, peut-être avait-il sa part de responsabilité. Si Yunho avait agi de la sorte, peut-être était-ce parce que Jaejoong ne l'avait pas assez mis en confiance, pas assez écouté et compris... sûrement, même. Chacun était donc responsable. Et à ce titre, Jaejoong partageait les torts. Torts qui ne représentaient plus rien à ses yeux, maintenant qu'il était dans les bras de Yunho et qu'il avait la conviction que tout était parfait. Vraiment parfait. Yunho lui avait fait du mal en agissant comme il l'avait fait… Mais il était à présent la source du bien-être qui l'envahissait. Ce fut là que Micky déboula dans la cuisine, annonçant :

_Ca y est ! La demoiselle est partie, solidement entourée. Il faudra qu'on aille au poste aussi, ils veulent quand même notre témoignage... Mais bon on l'a tous entendu avouer, alors d'ici à ce qu'elle s'en sorte..._

_Ah ! Super... _murmura Jaejoong en s'écartant de Yunho comme à leur habitude quand ils se faisaient prendre sur le fait. Sauf que le leader le retint par la taille, à son grand étonnement.

_« Super » ? T'as vraiment rien à dire, toi... Et puis tu peux te recoller à lui, hein, ça va maintenant._

_Comment ?_

_Disons que __si, __au cas où personne n'avait entendu cette dingue hurler « je vous ai vu ! » et autres, il restait encore ton attitude à toi... _lança Micky à Yunho. _Un ami se serait énervé, ok, mais à ce __point..._

_Il a compris, _chuchota Yunho toujours en le tenant par la taille.

_Sans blague..._

_Ne le dis pas, Micky ! _S'écria Junsu en arrivant à son tour au pas de course.

_Je vais me gêner : je l'ai toujours su ! _Explosa l'intéressé comme s'il attendait de pouvoir s'en féliciter depuis des lustres._Toujours ! Vous avez cru m'avoir, mais..._

_Tu te tais, oui ? _Le somma Junsu, mort de rire._Tu vas être gênant là..._

_Je suis le seul à m'interroger sur le 'pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit' ?_

Changmin qui était arrivé à la suite de Junsu, aurait bien aimé se joindre à la liesse générale. Il voulait même sortir le champagne si certains voulaient, mais pour l'instant il était encore sérieux. Il était même étonné de voir qu'il était probablement le seul à s'interroger. Quelque chose d'aussi énorme... quelque chose qui quelque part, les conçernait tous... ou était susceptible de les toucher dans une certaine mesure… Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été mis au courant ? Cela, Changmin avait beaucoup de mal à le comprendre. Surtout de la part de son grand frère de cœur, Yunho, qui ne cachait jamais rien à qui que ce soit… Il fixait tour à tour Yunho et Jaejoong, attendant visiblement une réponse.

_Euh..._

_Mais encore ?_

_Changmin, on ne savait pas... _expliqua Jaejoong, sentant le jeune homme assez sur la défensive. _Comment vous réagiriez..._

_Vous avez dû bien rire en voyant Micky si proche de comprendre tout le temps, mais sans pour autant jamais avoir de preuve..._

_Rire ? _releva Jaejoong. _Non, jamais. Ce n'était pas drôle de vous mentir._

_J'espère bien. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit tout savoir, moi le premier j'aime qu'on ne mette pas sans arrêt son nez dans mes affaires. Mais ça... D'une part on aurait pu vous faciliter la vie et même sans ça... Il faut être prudent avec ça, car ça peut avoir des répercussions sur chacun de nous, dans le pire des cas._

_Je sais bien._

_Et toi qui est toujours à nous la jouer « on doit se serrer les coudes », _adressa-t-il à Yunho, _c'est juste quand ça t'arrange alors ? Sin__on on n'est pas dignes de confiance, on ne peut pas comprendre ?_

_Changmin, _fit prudemment Micky, _peut-être que si tu les laissais parler, tu pourrais comprendre. Tu es toujours si entêté..._

Le téléphone sonna dans le salon. Et personne ne bougea. Il y avait comme un malaise ambiant et personne ne savait vraiment comment le dépasser. Trop de sensations. Le soulagement de voir un problème –et plusieurs, pour certains !- réglé, la fatigue des récents évènements, la tension, maintenant… La sonnerie continuait à fendre l'air tandis que personne ne semblait vouloir l'entendre. Ce fut finalement Changmin qui quitta son poste en lançant un peu froidement :

_Je vais répondre._

_Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire pour ça... _assura Junsu. _Il est simplement vexé. A__près tout Yunh__,__o tu te souviens à l'hôpital, je t'avais fait le même reproche._

_Oui..._

_Alors c'est juste ça. Ce en quoi il n'a pas tort._

_Et puis il a dit « on aurait pu vous facilite__r la vie ». C'est bon signe, ça_, ajouta Micky, voyant que les intéressés redoutaient la réaction du plus jeune.

_Je pense..._

_Mais ce qu'il a dit l'autre fo__is..._murmura Yunho, perplexe.

_Encore ça ? _s'agaça Junsu. _Je te l'ai dit : c'était des propos en l'air, hors contexte et irréfléchis. Ne tiens pas comp__te de ce que tu entends ou crois__ comprendre, mais vois __plutôt __ce qui est. Il a dit « faciliter la vie ». Il aurait voulu être au courant pour aider, c'e__st ça que ça veut dire !_

_Je devrais aller lui parler, _murmura Jaejoong, alors que Yunho l'arrêta :

_Non, s'il te plaît, j'y vais._

_Comme tu préfères._

Yunho hocha la tête. Jaejoong prenait soin de tout le monde ici, c'était incontestable. Et personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville pour ce qui était de savoir parler aux gens, trouver les bons mots… Mais là, Yunho tenait à le faire. Parce qu'il avait une affection vraiment particulière pour Changmin, pour lequel il s'était toujours positionné comme un grand frère… Et parce que les reproches du plus jeunes s'adressaient surtout à lui, il l'avait bien senti. C'était à lui de régler cela. Jaejoong le comprit bien, et il l'encouragea d'une caresse sur la joue. Immédiatement, Yunho ferma les yeux et attrapa sa main pour déposer un baiser dans la paume. Si Micky et Junsu étaient habitués depuis des années à des démonstrations d'affection entre eux, ils eurent l'occasion de découvrir combien les choses seraient différentes maintenant. Ce geste là était tendre… absolument pas joueur et juste complice, comme cela avait toujours été le cas. Junsu toussota, histoire de rappeller leur présence, et Micky lança :

_Hé ho allez-y doucement, on est encore là._

_Désolé, _bafouilla Jaejoong.

_Je plaisante. Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour depuis qu'on est au courant, non ? Bon, le petit aura faim après toutes ces émotions. On s'y colle, maintenant que tu es sorti de ton lit._

_C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé..._murmura Jaejoong une fois qu'il fut aux fourneaux avec Micky.

_De quoi ?_

_Sae..._

_Qui c'est ça ?_

Micky accompagna sa réplique d'un clin d'œil. Il devait considérer qu'il ne servirait à rien de se miner sur le sujet, sachant que la demoiselle était hors d'état de nuire et que malgré la frayeur qu'il y avait eu, tout finissait bien. Désireux de voir Jaejoong se détendre et redevenir celui qu'il était, il avait proposé exprès de cuisiner ensemble histoire de l'occuper. Et quand ils entendirent dans la salle le bruit de la vaisselle cassée et qu'ils comprirent avec amusement que ce maladroit de Junsu tentait de mettre la table… ils surent que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Dans l'entrée, Changmin raccrocha, puis il aperçut Yunho assit sur les premières marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il soupira. Il savait bien que Yunho ne vivait pas la situation la plus facile qui soit et il avait horreur de penser qu'il lui compliquait la vie… Mais Changmin était très franc. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de dire exactement les pensées qui étaient les siennes, sans détour. Yunho le savait, et il appréciait cela aussi chez lui. Cela évitait bien des malentendus…

_I__l faudra qu'on __p__a__sse au poste cet après-midi... _expliqua Changmin. _Ils viennent de me confirmer ça._

_Ok, on ira dès qu'on aura mangé alors._

_Parfait._

_Tu m'en veux, hein ?_

_Tu dois te dire que je suis capricieux, et peut-être que je le suis mais je n'ai pas pu réagir autrement._

_Je préfère que tu m'en veuilles pour ça, _avoua Yunho en tapotant la place à côté de lui pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir près de lui, _plutôt que tu n'approuves rien et que tu t'y oppose__s._

_Je ne suis pas certain que mon avis changerait quoi que ce soit, non ?_ironisa Changmin, qui le connaissait bien.

_Non en effet, _affirma Yunho, le regard planté dans le sien._ Mais tu restes mon petit frère, donc ce que tu penses est important pour moi._

_Merci._

En voyant Changmin sourire de cette manière, Yunho se détendit. Le cadet de la bande avait une réaction bien normale, en fait. Certes Junsu et Micky avaient agi autrement, mais cela collait plus à leur caractère… Changmin se posait les bonnes questions et avait les bonnes réactions, quand on y repensait… Ce n'est pas comme s'il affirmait son désaccord. Là, c'était juste la forme du problème, qui l'avait gêné, la façon de faire. Yunho avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il était de son côté. De leur côté, plus exactement.

_Je peux te poser une question ? Et sois honnête, d'accord ?_

_Vas-y._

_Ca te dérange ? Je veux dire... Tu es choqué ?_

_Il y a quelques temps maintenant, quand Mick__y soupçonnait quelque chose... J__unsu n'y croyait pas du tout, mais moi oui. J'y__ croyais sans y croire, je ne s__a__i__s pas trop expliquer. __Je pensais que ça pourrait être possible, mais __d'ic__i à ce que ça soit vrai, c'est __p__as pareil, _expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

_C'est sûr._

_Je suis choqué... mais pas du tout par ce que tu penses._

_Et je pense à quoi ?_

_Tu penses que ça me gêne dans la mesure où vous êtes amis et tous deux des hommes. Peut-être que ça m'aurait arrêté en d'autres circonstances, mais ces trois derniers jours m'ont donné de quoi penser._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Tu ne t'es pas vu, Yunho, expliqua _Changmin, songeur._ A l'hôpital et même__ sur le tournage... Jusqu'à tem__p__s__qu'il soit réveillé et qu'on so__i__ent__ rassurés, tu n'as pas vu ton regard. Je n'y ai __jamais vu un tel affolement... Comme s__i la seule idée qu'il puisse lu__i__arriver quelque chose te tuait__ à petit feu__. Ca, ça m'a choqué. Moi, j'avais peur. Toi, t__u__étais terrorisé. Finalement__,__ Sae__ tout à l'heure,__ a juste confirmé ce que je soupçonnais depuis l'accident, du coup. Mais c'e__st ça qui m'a encore plus choqué : à quel point tu tiens à lui.__ Quand on voit ça, on sait que c'est sérieux et… Je ne vois pas vraiment de quel droit j'irai vous dire que ça me gêne._

_On vit tous sous le même toit, Changmin. Hors de question que ta vie soit chamboulée, que tu sois mal à l'aise par ma faute. C'est pour ça que je veux être sûr…_

_C'est tout toi ça… Te soucier de ce que les autres pensent… Mais toi, pour être heureux tu veux juste continuer comme avant… enfin sans plus te cacher de nous maintenant, pas vrai ?_

_Je…_

_Non ?_

_Si, bien sûr… _avoua le leader.

_Alors ça peut se faire. Il ne faut pas te cacher de moi. Je peux comprendre, si on m'explique. Je peux m'adapter, si on me laisse la possibilité de le faire… Et plus important : je vous aime tous les deux. Alors si c'est ce que vous voulez, je suis content._

_Vraiment ?_

_Vraiment. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la révélation du siècle… On avait des soupçons, tu le sais. _

Changmin n'était juste pas être mis de côté. Il était souvent écarté, souvent protégé par les autres et le dernier au courant quand il y avait un souci. Parce qu'il était le plus jeune et que depuis le départ, les autres sans même se concerter, avaient décidé de le préserver. Cette fois encore, il sentait combien Yunho y allait prudemment… Ca le touchait énormément bien sûr, il savait que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup… Mais il n'était plus un enfant maintenant. Il pouvait faire des choses lui aussi, et il aurait aimait cette fois, pouvoir le montrer. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard, aussi pourrait-il le faire à partir de maintenant.

Ils réapparurent dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et d'un simple coup d'œil, Jaejoong fut rassuré. Quant à ce qui allait se passer pour le drama, pour Sae… Tout cela, il ne voulait y penser maintenant et au fond, ça lui importait bien peu. L'important, c'est qu'il avait réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans les points fondamentaux de sa vie. C'était clair et pas bien compliqué, dans le fond. Il aimait Yunho plus qu'il n'aurait su l'expliquer, et il ne doutait pas que cela soit réciproque. Il avait eu la chance de le trouver et il comptait bien ne pas le laisser partir… Mais lorsque Yunho l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque bien que leurs amis soient présents, il sentit bien que le leader n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aller nulle part…

**Tadaaaam ! Terminée, la première fic sur ces messieurs ! Elle va manquer, du coup ! (bien sûr celle que j'ai déjà entamée il y a quelques jours va prendre le relais). Je vous remercie toutes d'avoir suivi cette petite fic et d'avoir si souvent augmenté ma motivation et ma joie par vos commentaires super gentils ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu tout le long ! **


End file.
